Namian
by Dincristiel
Summary: While out on a hunt Prince Namian, the son of Char and Ella, runs into a strange woman with a secret that could destroy everything he loves. Can he help her without getting them both killed in the process?
1. Midnight

A/N: Welcome to my _revised_ story: _"Namian."_ Some of my readers will be compelled to ask, "What are you smoking?" considering that I've changed nearly everything in this chapter, but I must place the blame on my unwavering perfectionism and the fact that all the bad grammar finally got to me. I started this story four years ago, friends, that's a long time to develop writing skills. I'm hoping that you all will enjoy my revised edition and be assured, this story _will_ be finished.

In addition, my cast page for the story has undergone an extreme makeover as well! I'm very proud of it, please feel free to take a look by clicking the homepage link on my profile.

Now, my story...

* * *

The room was dark and musty, the kind that was infested with rats and other foul creatures that no one liked to talk about. The air was a biting cold and the only light that penetrated the dark came from a dying candle. But even then there was enough light to allow outlines to be seen.

It was a perfect setting for an interrogation.

The centerpiece of the room was a young woman, bound to a chair, her arms and legs completely devoid of movement. The flickering candlelight made her long hair shine black, but in actuality it was a deep royal blue, dyed by the tradition of her people. Her clothes were somewhat less traditional, however, since she was dressed like a man.

Alone and terrified, she rested her chin on her chest and fought hard not to cry. She had been ripped away from those she loved, beaten, and left completely on her own. It was something that in all her young life she had never had to deal with, and the despair of it was almost overwhelming. It had taken a long time, but she was slowly beginning to realize that the one she thought would rescue her was never coming.

Consumed by her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the black beetle that crawled down her leg, and suddenly the hopelessness of her situation overtook her. Tears began to sting at her eyes.

"_Where are you? Why haven't you come?"_

The door to the room opened and five men walked in. Her head shot up and she felt her wet cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. The last thing she had wanted was for them to see her cry, but the personal humiliation was apparently overlooked as the leader of the group approached her. The others stood off to the side and watched.

"Have you had enough time to think about your answer?"

He asked her in a manner as though he was asking her about the weather. She looked up at him, scowling, and shouted,

"_I've been alone in here for hours_!"

Her voice faltered a bit towards the end of her sentence since her throat was so dry, but nevertheless it echoed against the walls of her prison. The leader lowered his well-built frame until he sat on his haunches, eye level with her. He held out his hand and one of his lackeys handed him a small leather flask, filled to the brim with water, with which he poured a small amount into his hand. She watched as the life-giving liquid trailed down his fingers and dripped to the dirt floor, making silent splashes. She tried to swallow, but found that she couldn't.

"Are you thirsty?"

She turned her attention from the ground back to him, staring him straight in the eyes. Nothing pure could come from this man, of that she was certain. Even water was poisoned by his touch.

"No."

"Hungry?"

"_No._"

"You've been here for twelve hours, don't lie to me."

"I said, _'no'_."

"I don't think the little blueberry appreciates our hospitality, sir," one of his men grinned wickedly from behind them. All but one joined in his amusement. The one who remained silent simply stood, watching.

Their leader seemed unimpressed by her defiance and lay the flask on the ground next to her foot, positioned so all of the water came tumbling out on the dirt. He stood up and walked behind her until she could no longer see him. Then, in one swift move, he knotted his hand in her hair and forced her head upwards so she would look into his eyes. A small gasp of pain erupted from her mouth, but she immediately shut it.

"You're time is up! Where is she?"

"Far away _from_ _you_!"

Her voice became louder as his grip became tighter and tighter, forcing her head into a painful angle. She couldn't help but cry out, a minute longer and her neck was going to break!

One of his men spoke up then, "What can be accomplished from this?"

The pain was paused momentarily as he looked up. From the awkward angle of her neck, she could just barely see that one who had spoken was perhaps the youngest of them all. He had stepped forward, as though to try stop her torment, but fell back once his employer looked back at him.

"You are to have no say in this, Victor."

The leader glared at his young mercenary with a cold, hard stare. Victor bowed his head slightly in submission, "Forgive me, sir, but if she dies, our advantage will be lost."

"I am very well aware of our advantage. I won't be the one to kill her."

He released his hold on her hair and she felt the pain replaced by a dull headache. She looked over to her savior to express her gratitude, but he was no longer looking in her direction and had fallen back in with the group. Her captor crossed her vision again and spoke as he towered over her,

"You will earn your right to eat and drink. Until I've received the information I require, you're entitled to neither."

The session ended without ceremony. She said nothing as her bonds were cut and they left her to ponder her fate. Once she heard the door lock, however, the young woman succumbed to her fears and began to sob.


	2. Encounters

A/N: As before, this story is dedicated to my best friend and most severe critic, for whom my heroine is named. Love you, sister.

Now, as some of you may already know, I had written a prequel to this fiction entitled "Ella Enchanted: Continued." Just a little bit of fun I cooked up while in high school, but it does provide some necessary background for this story. To avoid confusion, I recommend reading that first.

* * *

"Where are you going at this hour?" 

The young man was sitting on his bed, still tugging on his boot when he noticed his mother standing in the doorway. She leaned on the frame with her arms folded against her stomach, an inquisitive smile on her lovely face, staring at him as though she'd caught her son with his hand in a cookie jar. Namian refused to feel caught, however, he'd already made up his mind to do this hours ago.

"Hunting," He told her matter-of-factly while pulling on his other boot. Looking out his window towards the sun, which was just beginning to set, he knew he wouldn't have much time before dark.

She crossed over to him from the bedroom door. Though he had passed her in height several years ago, Namian couldn't deny the respect his mother's presence demanded from everyone. In the council chamber the advisors were always at a complete silence whenever she spoke. He smiled at her, though, because he knew her playful nature better than anyone. He often wondered what his mother's subjects would really think if they knew she was almost always the mastermind behind every prank pulled in the castle.

She picked up his bow and looked over his arrows and dagger.

"I can see that. But at this very moment? Supper will be ready soon, Mandy…."

He cut her off, "...will have to accept my apologies. I just want some practice, that's all." Mandy, his family's cook and fairy godmother, knew his thoughts and actions better than anyone. She surly would understand. Mother, on the other hand, was always more difficult to convince. He kissed her on the forehead, hoping she would let him leave. She shook her head and sighed, raising her hands in surrender,

"If you wish, I can't stop you. Just remember, Namian, things today are different than they were in the old days. Try to take care of yourself, eh?"

She returned his kiss on the cheek and started for the door, leaving him to finish packing. But before she disappeared completely through the door, she placed her hand on the frame and leaned back.

"And, darling?"

"Yes?"

She jerked her chin towards the other side of his room, "Use the window. Heaven knows our advisors will blame me if you're caught leaving though the courtyard."

She winked at him and he smiled back, watching her leave. Alone once again, Namian couldn't help but feel a little guilty at his decision to sneak out. It was selfish, but he enjoyed his independence, it helped him escape from all of the suffocating etiquette and manners of court life. He was, after all, the son of the world famous Prince Charmont and the Princess Eleanor of Kyrria, the most prosperous country in the world.

The thought made him chuckle. He knew they hated being referred to by their full names, and sometimes even _he _didn't like it. Around good friends and family they were known as simply Char and Ella; father and mother to him. Namian had heard many tales of their adventures when they were young, and by now he knew most of them by heart. He could recite them back to his parents as if he had been there himself, which gave them great amusement. Mother's curse and servitude, father's campaign against the ogres. Mother's kidnapping which, he had been told, happened in his very own nursery when he was just an infant.

The stories both excited and confused him. His parents had been on such great adventures, and yet he had not seen one in his entire life. Sometimes he wondered if those stories were even true. So many people fawned and fussed over him and his family, it was a wonder how they even managed to go out by themselves at all.

Namian shook away those thoughts from his head and put his dagger in his boot. It was time for some fun: sneaking past the courtiers and guards.

The courtiers in Namian's opinion were mindless and consumed with only thoughts of themselves, so they were easy to avoid. It was the guards that made his escapes difficult. Or rather, it was one, the captain of the guards: Sir Russell. The foe of all who dared set foot outside the castle without his knowledge and consent.

The man had been a thorn in the prince's side ever since he had arrived nine months ago. Brought in to replace his aging predecessor, he had impressed everyone who met him. Russell was tall, strong, and clever. He was skilled in combat and battle strategies, even though he had never once served in the army, but knew how to defend a castle should it be attacked. Despite these qualities, however, Namian was convinced that Russell had been a bounty hunter at one point in his life. The captian, in his opinion, had an uncanny knack for showing up at exactly the right time at exactly the wrong moment. It seemed to be his niche in life to ruin Namian's little excursions by hunting him down and bringing him back home. But tonight was going to be different, he would come home on his own this time.

He looked out his window and below. Perfect, not a soul in sight. He strolled back over to his bed where he lifted up the mattress and pulled out a long coil of rope. Tying the rope around a column next to his bed, he threw the rest down the castle wall and then swung his legs over the ledge. Reminding himself to thank his mother for not telling the guards of his plans, he wrapped his legs around the rope and quietly descended down the immense wall and on to the grass below. His was not far from the castle gates, so he had to be quiet. A fine hunter he would be if he couldn't get even four feet away from home. He pulled the hood of his cape over his head and began to inch his way around the castle wall. If he could just get to the menagerie nearby…

"Going out, your majesty?"

Namian spun around to find the tall, imposing shape of Sir Russell standing by a tree, carving a piece of wood with his knife. The sun was nearly to the horizon now, and Namian was vexed. He'd never be able to leave!

"If you must know, yes."

Sir Russell shook his head slowly as though Namian were a child. He despised that man, ever since his father had hired him. Russell tossed away his project and sheathed his knife into his wrist guard, stepping out into the sunlight. His dark eyes were partially obscured by his long hair, but it was still easy to tell that he enjoyed his position of control.

"We've been through this time and again, you're highness. Your parents may rule all the country but this," he indicated the area outside the wall, "is _my_ territory. No one will cross it without my say."

"Are you threatening me, Captain?"

"Not at all, majesty. I simply wish my prince to be aware of his limits."

"Well, your prince doesn't care to be told when he can or cannot leave his own home. _By anyone_."

The captain bowed his head, "Of course not, you're majesty, but these are dangerous times."

Namian didn't care for the way Russell spoke to him, but even though the prince was technically his superior, there was little the prince could do about it except complain directly to his father. That was something he absolutely _refused_ to do.

A fact that Russell knew well, "Your supper is getting cold, _highness."_

Namian scowled at him. Without saying anything else, he turned his back on the captain and began to walk directly towards the forest, but Russell stopped him.

"If you leave I shall not be responsible if...your father and mother should find out."

Namian stifled a laugh at the pathetic threat, "Is that the best you can do? Go ahead and tell them, you must be bored and need a little distraction. I am more than happy to be of service."

With that, Namian turned and left the infuriated captain of the guard by his tree. Hunting was going to be even more enjoyable tonight.

* * *

Outstretched branches and limbs reached out at her from the trees, scratching and bruising her bare arms and legs. She had torn the front of her dress so she could run faster, but with the stinging cuts she now wished that she had done differently. She came to a river and stopped to catch her breath, listening for any sounds of pursuit. A faint barking could be heard in the distance.

"Dogs," she hissed angrilly under her breath, breathing deep in an effort to calm her pounding heart, "so I'm an animal, am I?"

Those who pursued her probably thought so. She waded into the river and fought against the current to the other side, knowing that with hounds her scent would be harder to track through a river. Then, using a trick she had learned from the foxes who lived near her home, she wove through the trees and leapt a few feet away from her path. It would be enough to confuse them and they wouldn't know which path to follow.

Now she sprinted off in a completely different direction, as fast as her sore legs could carry her. The sounds of the hounds and the hooves of several horses were not far behind.

* * *

Namian couldn't believe his good fortune. First, he had managed to get past Sir Russell, whom he had assumed would have dragged him back into the castle. And now a great buck stood just meters away, having arrived only minutes after he had entered the forest. It nibbled quietly at the patches of grass that grew on the forest floor, unaware of Namian's presence.

He crouched down low to the ground and prepared his bow, placing an arrow quietly on the handle and string. There was barely enough light from the sun to see anything now, but he kept his eyes on the moving shape of the buck. A fine trophy it would make, big enough for a king to be proud of.

So to speak. He took aim.

Suddenly the deer's head shot up, as did Namian's. It sounded as if there were footsteps in the distance, fast paced and loud. But all was silent now. The deer looked this way and that, trying to locate the source of the noise.

For a tense moment Namian remained motionless, hoping that the deer wouldn't get spooked and run away. He could see its tail standing straight up in warning. It sniffed at the air for a few minutes, but then returned to its activities as normal. Namian aimed again.

But suddenly the footsteps returned without warning, and before Namian could look up to see what it was, something large and soft collided into him at full force, knocking him over and sending both of them tumbling on the forest floor. He looked up just in time to see the back of the deer as it leaped off into the shadows.

He grabbed his dagger from his boot and rolled onto his feet, ready to fight off his attacker. But he nearly dropped his blade in surprise at what stood before him.

A girl.

Her blue dress had been torn down the front, revealing nearly all of her bare legs. But that didn't interest him nearly so much as her hair. In a long tangled mass hanging down her back, her hair had been dyed a deep shade of red. By the look on her face he could tell that she had not expected him either, a knife was also ready in her hand.

"Who are you?" He asked, lowering his weapon. She kept her knife up.

"Uh…." she began, but her eyes were darting in every direction, looking for something. Horses and dogs could be heard in the distance, growing louder and louder. She quickly sheathed her knife and ran from him, jumping into some bushes to hide herself.

By now Namian was very confused as to what was going on. He saw four palace guards approaching quickly and pulled on his hood, hoping they wouldn't recognize him. A group of hounds were with them.

The party stopped as soon as they saw him.

"You there," the leader growled, "have you seen a girl with red hair running through here?"

Namian nodded his head, somewhat reluctantly.

"Can you tell us which way she went?"

Not sure what to do, he stood there.

"Can you speak _at all_?"

What he did then he couldn't explain. Looking quickly at where the girl was hiding, he pointed in a completely different direction. The four guards rushed off in the direction that he pointed with their hounds. Once they were alone again, he looked over to continue his inquiry, but she was already walking off in another direction.

By now it was dark, and the prince made his decision. She wasn't about to get away that easily.


	3. Red Vision

"Wait!" Namian called to her back, "where are you going?"

She ignored him, not even bothering to stop or turn and acknowledge his presence. It wasn't exactly something that the future king was used to. Nearly forgetting to grab his bow and quiver in the process, Namian followed her, doubling his efforts until he was walking by her side. Still she refused to look at him.

"Are you not even going to tell me _why_ they were after you?"

This time she answered, "No."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business, _that's why_."

"Stop!" He grabbed her arm. She turned to face him and yanked her arm away, her face full of venom. Namian wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Four men were chasing you. With dogs. You're expecting me to just forget you exist?"

"Wow. Smart one, aren't you?" She turned her back on him and continued her trek through the woods. Now aggravated himself, he caught up quickly and walked alongside her.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" If she was a bandit, perhaps his father would know of her.

"No one of consequence."

"Tell me."

She halted again and glared at him.

"Look, whatever your name is…."

Namian quickly plucked one out of thin air, "John."

"Well, _John_, thank you _very much_ for saving my hide, if gratitude is what you're looking for. And seeing as how it's probably past your bedtime, I suggest you totter off home before you get wrapped up in this whole matter. And believe me, you want no part of it." She turned on her heals and walked away again, this time at a much faster pace.

"And don't follow me!" She called over her shoulder. He watched her long mane swing behind her as she disappeared into the black, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

She clearly had a mind of her own, that was for certain, and by the look of her she was only a couple of years younger than he: about seventeen. What could he do? What if he had just let some murderer go free? True, she didn't look like one, but some ruler he would turn out to be if he was responsible for this girl's actions in the future.

Namian frowned and made his decision: he would follow her. The investigation couldn't take longer than a day or two, and his family knew him well enough to know that he could take care of himself. He was confident that they wouldn't send a search party after him.

Or so he hoped.

He could still see her back, though by now it was some distance away. Making sure not to step on leaves or anything else that could make noise, he followed her. The entire forest was dark by now, but he could still make out her red hair, as plain as day. She stopped several times and looked around, just barely missing Namian as he hid behind a nearby tree. It was a wonder if she even knew where she was going.

Finally, after about an hour, she stopped to make camp. Gathering some twigs and leaves into a pile, she pulled out a knife and rock from her pocket, striking them together. Sparks flew onto the timber and it quickly caught fire.

Namian watched nearby, fascinated by this display. Haging been raised in the palace, he had never seen anything like it before. Quietly, he sat against a tree in the darkness, just watching and waiting for her to go to sleep. In the meantime he took the opportunity to study her. She appeared as any normal maiden should, except for the red hair. Perhaps with a sharper tongue than most lasses, but at first glance she was actually rather pretty. What could she have possibly done to be hunted down like an animal?

* * *

Sitting against the tree, she stretched her aching muscles and held our her hands to catch some warmth from the fire. It had been a long time since she'd felt this kind of warmth, but even now a strong chill resided deep in her bones. She rubbed her arms and scooted closer the fire. 

Despite all efforts to remain focused and alert, she couldn't help but think of Hannah. She wondered if her sister was still with them, if they had treated her wounds, if they had even let her...

Tears began to form, but she forced them back down.

_No,_ she thought, _don't do that now. You have to stay alert._ Despite her best efforts her hands began to shake, and involuntarily she rubbed them together. What a mess she was in! Pulling out a hand-drawn map from her waist pouch, she tried to figure out where she was. If the town of Sheree was nearby, she could make her rendevous the next morning as planned.

She put the map away and let her mind wander. Not suprisingly, the hunter was all she could think about. In the pit of her stomach she felt twangs of guilt for telling him off, even if he had deserved it. He was obviously wealthy by the look of his clothes, but he had never once talked down to her the way rich folk usually did. He was a handsome rich boy, albeit annoying, she would at least give him that much...

_Quit being such a ninny and focus on what you're doing! You'll never see him again anyway._ She shook her head of him. It was the last thing that she needed: getting even more people involved. Looking at the map again she studied the paths through the woods, tracing her finger over the last route she remembered taking, then contemplated how off course she had gotten.

Going through Frell had been a big mistake. Of course, she had no idea that anyone would recognize her. All she had been doing was buying some fruit for her trip, when the guards appeared out of nowhere. And she had even been careful to hide her red hair under the hood of her cape. It was really the only thing guards could have seen to identify her, it must have peeked out and someone spotted it.

"You there!" she remembered one of the guards yell.

Pretending not to notice, she had paid the seller for the fruit and started in the opposite direction of the voice. But there was already a soldier blocking her only exit, and two more were now headed her way. The leader held in his hand a piece of parchment, with her picture drawn on it. Now there was only on thing left to do: run.

Sprinting through two of the horses before they could grab her, she remembered dropping her fruit somewhere and making a bee line for the forest, not bothering to look back. It was some time before she heard them pursuing her; they must have gone back to get the hounds. It took every trick she knew to throw them off her track, and yet they kept coming. It wasn't until she ran into that boy…

_There it is!_ She thought as she found the path she had been looking for. She was only a mile or two off course, but it wouldn't take her long to get to the town of Sheree. If she left by dawn she could make the meeting in the inn as planned, then she would be able to find her sister and then everything would be okay.

Her legs were still aching from her run, but not enough to keep her awake. She lay down next to the fire and closed her eyes, only opening them every once in a while to make sure everything was as it should be. It was a while before she finally drifted asleep.

* * *

Namian yawned and fought to stay awake. The girl's fire had died out now, and she lay asleep on the ground, hugging her arms for warmth. Everywhere around him was total darkness, and he wondered if he should turn back. The almighty Sir Russell was probably looking for him by now. 

Namian smirked in the dark at the thought, he wished he could see Russell's face when he came back to his father with no prince. It would certainly be a first.

_Father._ Namian hoped that he would understand. There had to be something going on, because he had never seen any of the castle guards hunt down a person like that. Bounty hunters were usually hired for such practices as so many soldiers could only hinder a search. There was something about her that made them ignore procedure, and Namian was determined to find out what it was.

His eyelids felt very heavy now, as if there were weights on them. He breathed in deeply and forced his eyes open wide to stay awake, but failed miserably. Sleep had now claimed them both.

* * *

A/N: Changed some sentences around, but no major changes. Hope you first-time readers are liking the story so far. 


	4. Harloe

*A/N: This chapter is longer, I promise! How's the story going so far? I know it's a bit confusing but it will make sense soon. Reviews please!*

Namian awoke still sitting up with his back leaning against the tree, his bow gripped tightly in his hand. It was only an hour or so past dawn and the sunlight of the morning sun broke through the trees and lit the forest everywhere around him. A beam of light shone through up above him, warming his face. Nearby Namian could hear rustling and found a quirky squirrel rummaging through his food sack and pulling out several items for its own enjoyment.

"Hey!" Namian chuckled, "That's my food. Go find your own!" At the sound of his voice the little squirrel scurried away, but not without dragging a nicely sized piece of bread with it up a nearby tree. Namian stretched his arms and legs and gathered the food back into his sack. Some of the food was a little dirty but still edible. It was only some dried meats, a loaf of bread, and some vegetables but they would be able to last him a few days. He checked to make sure his dagger and arrows were still in place.

Then he remembered the girl.

Mentally kicking himself for having spoken aloud and announcing his presence, Namian looked up to where the girl had been sleeping, but she was gone.

_Idiot!_ He thought to himself as he got up to his feet. She was nowhere to be seen. Not only did he lose her, but he had no idea where he was. It might be hours before he could find something familiar to trace his way back home.

 He walked over to the small camp and saw an indent in the ground where she had been sleeping. The charred timber was still smoking though dirt had been thrown on top of it. He kicked some more dirt on it and then scanned the ground for any sign of footprints. He found some by the campfire and for the first time he noticed that she had been barefoot. They led north from the camp.

_This is a bad idea_, He could here his voice say in the back of his mind. 

_Turn back, don't be a fool. She's just a nobody. Your family's probably looking for you. You could be killed on your own!_

Namian shook his head and the echoing voice vanished. He couldn't turn back now when he was so close to solving this mysterious riddle. Who knew, perhaps she was in trouble and just needed some help.

Leaving the camp he followed the footprints carefully, making sure not to lose track of them. At times they grew so faint that he could barely see them and had to double back, but he managed to stay with them. It wasn't long before they disappeared altogether, and Namian stood at the last set of visible tracks.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Namian wondered aloud as he glanced around looking for some sort of clue. The trees gave no indication that they were going to tell him the way, and he had no idea where he was. He noticed a small clearing to his right and walked toward it.

Then he saw it, a road! It was well hidden behind the trees and he had almost missed it. But it was clearly man-made. It was narrow but covered with horse hoof and shoe prints, signifying that there was a town nearby. The girl had probably gone there.  He made up his mind to find the town and decided that if he didn't find the girl there then he would find an inn get a decent place to sleep. 

 He followed alongside the little road and watched for any sign of civilization. Slowly the trees grew thinner until he finally make out some buildings appearing in the distance. Though it appeared quiet at first he quickly noticed a lot of activity in the center of the town, some kind of market. The people bustled around selling and buying, as if the whole town was in a big hurry. Children played noisily while adults chatted and argued just as loudly. 

Hoping that no one would recognize him, Namian took off his cape and sauntered down to the town's entrance. The town mainly consisted of one long road with two rows of shops on either side and several small houses on the outskirts. As he entered the village he noticed a small sign that read, "WELCOME TO THE TOWN OF SHEREE". He had never before heard of this town, but he shrugged it off and continued down the main street. Everywhere people shouted out what they were selling and urged passersby to come and purchase them. Namian ignored them and scanned the crowd. Though there were plenty of women with red hair none of them had the unnatural dark red hair of the lady he was looking for. He stopped by a vegetable cart when the rather short vender tugged on his clothes.

"Ye're new in town sir, on a journey perhaps?"

Feeling himself being pulled into a sales pitch, Namian replied, "Yes, that's it. You hit it right on the head, must be going now…"

"If you be needing any vegetables, you've stumbled upon the finest bunch in the town."

"No thank you," he said as politely as he could, "I'm just looking for someone." He looked away from the man to glance over the crowd again.

"Perhaps I can help." 

Namian looked back at the man, "How?"

The short vender smiled, revealing a missing front tooth, "I remember many faces that pass by my cart. If ye tell me what they look like, I tell you if I seem them."

It would be easy to remember a lady with blood-red hair, "She's about an inch shorter than me, with red wavy hair down to her waist. _Very_ red hair."

"As red as my tomatoes?"

"Quite."

"I seen her. She passed by my cart a little over an hour ago, walked into that inn right over there," he pointed to a small inn with a sign hanging out front that read "The Iris Inn". 

Namian thanked the short man and turned towards the inn, until he heard a very exasperated "_Ahem!_" Then picked up a head of lettuce and gave the chap two gold KJ's. As he walked towards the inn he could see the funny little man waving energetically.

He  was only a few feet away from the inn when he could plainly make out the lady's wavy red hair. She was sitting at a table in the bar alone, but kept looking around as if she were waiting for someone. He decided not to go in just yet but watch and see what she would do. Positioning himself by an abandoned cart not far from the window, he waited.

~*~*~

"Bartender," she called quietly, though it seemed useless not to draw attention to herself now. People from all over the room kept stealing long glances at her hair and her tattered clothes, no doubt she was quite a spectacle.

The fat bartender turned to the sound of her voice and smiled, "What can I get you milady?"

"An Ale please."

"Right away."

While he went about his task, she glanced around the room again. She felt so out in the open, but it would have been useless to hide her hair and clothes under her cape. As with the custom in Sheree it was considered rude to wear a cloak once you were inside a building.

With another cheerful smile the bartender set the ale on the table in front of her then turned to help some customers on the other side of the room. She sipped her ale slowly and glanced behind her every so often to check the door. He was late, but then again, he was _always_ late. And he always had just the right excuse for every time, whether it was an appointment with another friend or a pretty girl came calling. She sighed with frustration, in the end she always forgave him, but no other meeting with him was as important as this was. She sipped her ale again.

The Inn's calico cat rubbed against her leg and she reached down to stroke its furry back. It purred and licked her hand with its rough tongue before wandering off to be loved by the other customers. She found herself envying its lifestyle.

"Been here long?"

She turned to the voice and found herself staring up into the amiable face of her dear friend. He was a few years older than she, but not much taller. Oddly his dark hair was combed back from its usual loose and unkempt state. She stood up from her chair.

"It's good to see you again Harloe," she hugged him tightly.

He returned the embrace, "It's good to see you whole. We've been worried sick about you."

She released him, "We?"

"Your parents and I."

"Oh. How are they?"

"Just fine, they said to tell you that they love you."

"Oh," she hadn't seen her parents in over a year, not since she had left the tribe, "did you tell them I said so too?"

"I dunno, do you?"

"Of course I do!"

He grinned, "Then yes." She laughed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. He sat down at the table and motioned for her to do the same, which she did.

"Did you bring it?" 

"What? I, your dear friend, have only been here for two minutes and already you want something from me?" He grinned again.

"Harloe! I asked you to keep it for me for a reason!" She instantly shut her mouth when she realized that her tone was a bit too loud. Some of the people looked up but then resumed their business.

He put a finger to his lips, "Alright, just keep it down. I have it right here." Reaching in his shirt he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her. She took it and looked it over, as if checking for any rips or snags. It appeared whole except the seal had been broken. She looked at Harloe and then back at the envelope. She remembered telling him specifically not to open it.

"Harloe? You read this?" Harloe couldn't miss the anger in her voice.

He held up his hands defensively. "Yes I did," she opened her mouth to reprimand him but he interrupted, "but you should know what you're dealing with here. This could destroy…"

She snapped back, "I know perfectly well what it means! And I don't care as long as it gets Hannah back, it's the only way."

"There has to be something else we can do," said Harloe, now serious himself.

She shrank to a low whisper, "I can't! If I try something sneaky they'll kill her, even with all of my knowledge I can't risk it." Sticking the envelope in her waist purse she slumped back in her chair. Harloe did the same, now thinking. It was silent between them for a while.

Then he spoke up, finally noticing her shabby attire, "What happened to your dress?"

"Oh that? Ran into a little trouble, nothing terrible."

"What, did you get mauled by a bear?" his sarcastic tone was back now.

"No, some castle guards chased me, that's all."

He sat up, "Wait a minute, how would they know of this? I thought only four or five men were involved."

"They weren't chasing me because of this," she patted her waist purse which now held the envelope. She didn't want to talk about it and get him even more involved, but she couldn't stop him from questioning her.

"Then what were they chasing you for?"

She didn't answer.

"Tell me! Why were they chasing you?"

"Oh, they….umm….think I killed somebody," she chuckled nervously as if it were a joke.

"WHA…" Harloe almost yelled, then shrank to a stark whisper, "what!?"

She leaned forward and whispered, "Listen Harloe, they set me up. I was just returning to my room at the inn when I found a dead man on the floor, and to my convenience the innkeeper just happened to pass by."

"Why would they do something like that?"

"Well, I didn't exactly cooperate when they first wanted their property returned. It was a warning I suppose."

He leaned back in his chair and whistled, "Some warning."

"Really," She agreed and leaned back in her chair also. The calico cat had returned but she didn't feel like petting it now, and the animal soon lost interest in her and trotted over to the next table. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and  thought. She didn't really feel secure here either.

"Harloe? Can we leave? I don't like it here."

"Sure thing, let's go."

~*~*~

Namian watched the two get up from their seats and head towards the door. _Uh oh_, he thought to himself.  They would surly spot him once they were outside. Looking around for a place to hide, he spotted an ally on the left of the inn and headed for it. It was dark and deserted, but there was no where else for him to go. Putting his back against the wall, he waited to hear the sound of a door opening and closing. But instead he found a blade at his throat.

"Here boy, gimmy your money," a hoarse voice hissed. Namian looked over to an older man in his late fifties, hunched over with an eye patch across his right eye. Not a pleasant sight.

"I have no money," he said calmly. If he could reach his dagger…..

"No money! What've ya got?"

Namian showed him his bag of food and vegetables. Now angry, the man's blade pressed harder, any harder and it would break the skin. The man grabbed the sack of food and threw them into a muddy puddle nearby. Keeping his knife at Namian's throat, he searched the rest of his person to see if he had anything hidden. Which he didn't, and this made the man even angrier.

As the old thief raised his knife to deliver the blow, Namian knocked it out of his hand in a swift move, then grabbed his dagger from his right boot.

Though shocked, the thief recovered his fallen blade quickly and now stood in a fighting stance. But from looking at him Namian could tell the old man didn't have much experience in the ways of combat. His thin hand shook visibly and Namian suspected that any longer and he would drop his knife.

He lowered his dagger to his side and spoke calmly, "As much as I'd love give you a proper lesson in how to use that thing, I don't teach geriatrics."

Without warning the old thief lunged at him with his knife, but Namian dodged the attack and the man ran into the wall behind him. He quickly recovered and started swiping at him vigorously but only managing to catch air. Namian backed further down the alley as the man continued to lash out at him. Never before had he seen an old man act so strangely. But this didn't seem to stop him, and the old man lunged again. This time he managed to knick Namian's arm before running into the opposite wall. If it had not been a serious situation Namian would have laughed at the man's clumsiness. 

Just then a small rock hit the old man's head and he fell over backwards, stunned. Namian turned to see the silhouette of a man standing at the alleys entrance, walking towards them. Apparently he had been the one who had thrown the rock. At once Namian recognized him as the man who had been sitting with the girl at the inn.

"Get out of here," the man threatened the old thief with another rock. The thief ineptly got to his feet and stumbled down the alleyway. Namian sighed. _Of course he would listen to the man with the rock but not to the man with the dagger,_ he thought to himself.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," the man replied, then he looked at Namian curiously, "what were you doing in a dark alley? Don't you have any street sense?"

_Uh…no_, thought Namian. He didn't reply. Just then he heard a female voice headed their way and cringed. This was not going the way he wanted it to.

"Harloe? What's going on? Why….." she stopped when she turned the corner and saw Namian.

"You! What are you doing here!?" Her temper seemed to match her hair perfectly. 

"I…uhhh," Namian searched his mind for a logical answer but none came. 

"You followed me, didn't you?" 

_Oh well,_ he thought, _ nothing better than the truth._

"Uhhh…yeah."

She didn't seem to like that answer at all, "And what on earth possessed you to do a thing like that?"

Just then Harloe cut in, "You know this gentleman?"

"A nuisance is more like it."

"Really?" said Harloe, he seemed more amused than anything else. He turned to Namian, "And what did you do earn that title?"

Namian's stomach rumbled with hunger, "Perhaps if we had some food we could discuss this whole predicament."

Harloe looked as though he was about to agree, but the girl pinched his arm.

"Ouch!"

She glared at Namian, "There's no point in wasting good money on bad rubbish, let's just leave!"

Harloe rubbed his arm and looked at her, "But Arleta…"

"I asked you not to call me by my first name, you pig."

Harloe rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Excuse me my lady Teah."

"Much better."

Namian started at the sudden introduction of the girl's name, "You're name is Arleta?"

She looked back at him, still vexed, "Not you too."

"We all call her Teah," said Harloe. She pinched him once again.

"Ouch!"

_Ah, the stubborn mule has a name!_ Namian grinned on the inside.

"My name's Hayden," he said, masking his name once again

Teah's once angry face was replaced by a puzzled look, "I thought you told me your name was John."

"I did?"

"Yes, I remember you saying it was John."

"Oh," he said slowly, trying to think fast, "Well…..I wasn't about to give my name to a total stranger."

She looked at him skeptically, then threw her arms up in the air and said rather sarcastically, "Right. Well, now that we've all gotten acquainted let's find some food."

A/N: Hope that was longer for your enjoyment. I can't tell you how hard it was to write from Teah's POV without giving away her name. BTW: Teah's name is pronounced TAY-YAH, and her first name is pronounced AR-LEE-TAH. I wanted to spell it Tea (with an accent above the e like Tea Lioni), but you might have associated it with the drink. If any of you fellow readers would like educate me in putting an accent above letters, I'd be very grateful. 


	5. Reliance

A/N: Reviews please! Constructive criticism is accepted for only the purpose of improving my story, not flaming me just because you've had a bad day. Remember folks, HAYDEN = NAMIAN, in Téa's mind of course. Also, my heartfelt thanks to faeriegirl for being such a good sport and another big thanks to one of my reviewers (sorry but I can't remember your name) for being so kind as to tell me how to add special characters to Téa's name. Much better!  Without further ado…..

They entered the same tavern that they had been in earlier. The bartender seemed more than happy to have more customers, even if they were ones that he had waited on before. He greeted them with a jolly hello.

"What can a get for ya?"

Téa smiled politely, "Just bread and water please," she shot a spiteful glance Namian's way, but remained pleasant to the barkeeper, adding, "We won't be here for very long."

The plump barkeeper nodded with a smile and left them. Secretly Téa wished the world were full of more men like him, happy and stupid. It would make her life a little easier. Now she had to deal with some adventure-seeker with too much curiosity and not enough  common sense.  And to her annoyance Harloe liked him instantly!

"Where are you from?" He asked, sitting down at a nearby table. Hayden joined him, leaving Téa the only one left standing.  She sank into the last empty chair at the table.

"Frell," Hayden replied. The cheery bartender set down a loaf of bread and three waters. Harloe began to slice the bread with his knife, handing one to each person. Téa chewed while she listened.

"Really?" Harloe replied, glancing over to her, "our country's capital, imagine that. Is that where you met him Téa?"

"You might say I sort of ran into him."

Namian grinned.  If Harloe hadn't been there she probably would have kicked him under the table.

"Haven't we all?" said Harloe, "Now what are we going to do with you Master Hayden?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Must you do something with me?"

"I'm afraid so," said Harloe, "Téa has enough problems without running into curious onlookers."

Téa hid a smile. Perhaps Harloe was on her side after all.

"However…."

Uh oh.

"….Téa may need some protection."

"What?" Hayden and Téa spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and then stared at Harloe.

She spoke, "Harloe, you know very well I can take care of myself!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Harloe, turning his attention towards her,  "you are actually in real danger this time and I don't think…."

"Excuse me," Hayden held up his hand and got their attention, "before you two go any further I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to tell me why she needs my protection." Téa rested her elbow on the table and placed her head on her hand, why did Harloe always manage to do everything _but _help her?

Harloe looked at her, silently asking for permission. She sighed and waved her hand in the air.

"Oh, go ahead. If he is a spy he's not a very good one."

~*~*~

Namian leaned forward as Harloe lowered his voice, "Téa is being hunted by the law."

"I can see that."

Téa huffed, "Just shut up and listen!" 

Harloe continued, "She was framed. An innkeeper found a man dead in her room. " Harloe looked around to make sure no one was listening. This got Namian's attention.

"Who was it?"

Téa whispered, "A local Noble. He had been stabbed to death."

"Naturally they assumed that she had committed the crime and tried to detain her until they could find an officer. But she escaped and sent me a letter to meet here. Now all we have to do is find a way for her to….."

Téa cut in, "…to get to my parents. They are a part of a tribe and that can keep me safe for a while until Harloe can clear my name," She took another slice of bread and leaned back in her chair. Namian and Harloe did the same.

They were silent for awhile. Letting it sink in, Namian guessed. It did explain a lot of things, but then he had to remind himself to be cautious. They could have known who he was and this could easily be a setup to get rid of a royal, so he decided to test them.

"Have you gone to the royal family for help?" Namian asked,  "King Jerrold and Prince Charmont are very understanding in matters such as these. They could help catch the real criminals," Both Harloe and Téa looked at each other.

"I'm afraid," Harloe began, folding his hands in front of him on the table, "the King could not help us, regardless of his reputation for helping those in need."

"And why not?"

Harloe appeared stuck, and he looked over to Téa for help. She was getting irritated again but seemed to offer no assistance. Namian smiled on the inside, he had caught them.

"Judging by your situation, there is no reason why the King wouldn't be able to help you, "Namian leaned forward, "and what would you say if I said you were a couple of liars?"

That seemed to do it, Téa slammed her hands on the table and stood up. 

"I would say I don't give a stitch as to what you think!" Her eyes flashed with anger and she didn't bother to lower her voice, "you don't have any idea what's going on and I think that I've made it very obvious that the only thing that I require is your absence!" She looked around at the stunned observers at the other tables then turned to Harloe.

"We're leaving right now," she looked at Namian, "Sir Hayden, thank you very much for this delightful waste of time! Have a nice life." She stormed away from the table towards the door, but not before tossing a few KJ's to the now dumbfounded barkeeper. She did not look back as she slammed the door behind her. Her long red hair swayed as she marched down the street and out of sight. Harloe sighed and looked at Namian.

"You just had to tip over her cauldron like that, didn't you?"

Namian shrugged, "I was only being cautious."

"Well," said Harloe, "I can't give you a mark for stupidity, but I will say that if you intended to help that was a most unwise move." He stood and held out his hand. Namian held out his hand as well and Harloe shook it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, have you decided to go home?"

"Not a chance."

"Good, than follow me." Harloe headed for the door and signaled for Namian to follow.

~*~*~

Téa leaned against the wall as she waited for Harloe. _Great, _She thought, _they're talking. _ 

She wasn't normally so unpleasant towards people. _Just him, _she chuckled to herself. She despised people who called her a liar, it just got under her skin and made her want to tell them off, which she did usually. Hayden certainly got under her skin. He obviously thought she was a murderess, and even though she wasn't now she actually considered it. Too bad she had left with such a bad impression, he reminded her of some of her old friends from the tribe.

The door to the inn opened, and she smiled at Harloe when she saw him but then frowned when she spotted Hayden following behind. She had calmed down but her anger hadn't left completely.  

"I thought I told you…." she began, but Harloe held up his hand and cut her off.

"Hayden was only being careful. You would have said the same things, admit it."

She kicked the wall and stood up straight, she hated it when he was right, "Perhaps, but what is he still doing here?"

"You still need some protection, Téa."

"I told you I can take care of myself."

"So you're prepared to fight off five castle guards with that little knife?" He pointed to the dagger hanging from her belt. She didn't reply, "Master Hayden's bow and knife will come in handy."

Téa looked past Harloe to Hayden, "Don't you have a family, or something?" 

"I do," Hayden replied, "but I won't be missed a great deal."

"Can't say I'm not surprised," she said, then stopped herself, "very well, you can come. But if you prove to be any more of a nuisance than you already are, you can start walking home." Hayden nodded. Harloe smiled with approval of his handiwork.

"Now," he clasped his hands together and rubbed them, "let's find you something suitable to wear, and you two can depart in an hour."

~*~*~

Both Namian and Harloe waited in the tailors shop while Téa dressed in a separate room. The elf that ran the shop brought out her tattered dress and placed it on a shelf. He seemed to read Namian's mind and smiled with pale green teeth.

"I'd like to keep it for myself. It will make a wonderful zeetenabas, a fire starter." Harloe chuckled and so did Namian. The elf's attention left them and turned it to some customers entering the shop.

"I thank you for your assistance," said Harloe, not bothering to look at him, "she will too, eventually. She's just too stubborn to admit it at the moment."

"I can see the trip won't be dull," remarked Namian, secretly he wondered what he was getting himself into. Harloe laughed.

"Being around her is never boring, she's been this way ever since we were young. Defensive with a sharp tongue."

"Any reason why?"

"When she was a child she was very protective of her younger sister Hannah, who was smaller than the other children her age. Arleta made sure Hannah was included in every game, and eventually Hannah made enough friends that she didn't need Arleta to take care of her anymore. So now she just takes care of herself."

"Téa," Namian corrected, "why is her first name such a bother?"

"Who knows, I don't think anything's wrong with it but she does. Just don't push her about it and you'll be fine."

Namian recalled the tribe that Harloe had mentioned and asked him about it.

"The Tribe of Emen," he told Namian, "her hair does appear strange, doesn't it? Well, if you ever visited the tribe you would be considered the strange one. Every member of the tribe has their hair dyed blue or red as a tradition. My family was part of a band of nomads and we traveled with the tribe for a while, that's how I met her."

Namian was about to ask why Téa had left the tribe in the first place when she emerged from her dressing room. She wore a dark green tunic with a belt at the waist. Long boots up to her knees and a cape completed the outfit. 

"Much better," said Harloe, "we ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, she fingered her hair which had now been braided. She walked over to Harloe and hugged him, "let my parents know that we're on our way." She released him and looked at Namian.

"Shall we?"

A/N: I know, this chapter was pretty much all talk. But at least you're less confused than you were before and hey, maybe one day we'll even  reach a chapter where you won't be confused at all! One wonders at the possibilities! I have really great ideas for this story so you people will just have to hang in there. Now that I've gotten past the boring part of my story the real action can begin! Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Wait! There's action in this story?" My answer to you my friends is yes, I am turning this into an action/adventure. Are you shocked? 


	6. Travel

A/N: I apologize if I take forever to update my story, but I _do _have a life. You'll just have to hang in there. 

They departed the little tailor shop shortly after and headed down the main street. A few of the people seemed to take notice of Téa's hair, but they just as easily forgot it and went about their business. Namian and Harloe followed her as she weaved through the crowd, stopping occasionally at a stand to buy some food. When they finally neared the end of the village, Harloe stopped.

"I will see you two this far," he told them, "then I shall send a message to your parents to tell them your coming." He hugged her one last time. 

"You still know where they are?" Téa asked.

"Yes, I was staying with them for a while until I came here."

"Very well, then," she turned to Namian, "Let's go."

They headed down the long road into what seemed an endless plain of grass, the sun shone brightly high above them in a cloudless blue sky. Both the town and Harloe slowly shrank until they were out of sight, and Namian and Téa began their journey. For about an hour there was nothing but silence, though neither of them seemed to care as they were both deep in thought. And it was then when Namian realized that he had no idea where they were going, so he asked her.

"There are some caves in the Keli mountains in the country of Westova, " she told him, naming a country that bordered Kyrria, "it's about a two week walk from here."

"I thought your family lived in a tribe."

"Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh," she said, "well, when I left they decided to leave too so I would have a place to come home to."

"I see." They walked again in silence. Namian sighed, if their conversations were going to always be this way, then it was going to a long trip.  He could understand her annoyance with him but she struck him as the talkative type, even when sometimes she was too talkative for her own good. 

"You're still a nuisance," she said suddenly, and Namian choked down a laugh.

"Yes, but a useful nuisance, eh?" 

Now she laughed and smiled, and her face brightened up more. Namian decided he liked her better this way, though the reverse was just as entertaining. He now chuckled himself and realized it was the first time since they had met that they both laughed.

"Tell me," she asked him, "what's your family like?"

"Well," Namian said, it couldn't be to hard to think up something, "We're all farmers."

"Really? Of what?"

"Uhh….potatoes," Namian mentally kicked himself. What kind of a farmer grew only potatoes? 

Téa seemed amused, "Potatoes, you say?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Pray tell, what else do you grow besides these _potatoes_?" Her face remained pleasant though now the sarcasm had returned, and she looked him over with a skeptical eye.

"Wheat and vegetables, but potatoes mostly," Namian wished a carriage or something would come by and run him over.

"Well, well, Hayden the potato farmer. Interesting title. By your clothes, I'd assumed you were nobility. Silly me."

"We're kind of successful," said Namian, he decided to change the subject, "what do your parents do now?"

"Same as your family, they're farmers. How successful is the potato business?" There was no throwing her off. He knew she was on to him, but what could he say? 

_I'm really a prince and I'm only following you because I want to make sure you're not a murderer_, he thought.

"Well?"

"You're not believing a word I'm saying, are you?"

"You're smarter than you look, but keep going, you're on a roll."

"Okay, fine. My parents are shopkeepers. Are you happy?"

"Very." 

 Namian sighed with relief, she seemed satisfied with that answer.

"So what do you sell, Master Hayden? Potatoes?"

Or not.

"We sell shoes."

"Oh?" She nodded pensively as she turned her eyes back to the road. There seemed to be nothing around for miles but grass. The hot sun beat down upon the tops of their heads. Namian took off his cape and Téa did the same, then stating that they would stop to rest under a solitary tree by the road. It was small but provided a little shade for the both of them to sit under, and they were glad to escape the heat. Téa wadded up her cape and placed it between her and the tree as she leaned against it. Namian opened the sack of food and pulled out two apples and some dried meats. And they both ate in silence under the awning of the little tree.

He looked over to her. Her mood had brightened up considerably since the incident in the tavern, though she still remained slightly cynical. The roots of her hair were darker than the rest and he guessed that her natural hair color was dark brown.  He wondered what the tribe was like, the culture must have been fascinating. They seemed an interesting people to live with, why would she leave? Then again, Namian was brought up in a world where people fawned over him and never let him do anything on his own, a world he hated. At this point, he would have settled for his imaginary shopkeeper life.

~*~*~

_Shopkeeper my foot, _thought Téa, _he's no more a shoemaker than I am a royal. He shouldn't have to lie just to make me feel comfortable._  The last thought caught her by surprise. Was he just trying to make her feel comfortable? She shook it away. No, most likely lying about his rank so she wouldn't nag him about his wealth. Most of the nobles were like that, and she remembered  plenty of encounters with the aristocrats who loved to go "slumming". She hated _that_ more than anything. They would offer to give her food or money and then turn their backs to her and praise themselves on how many good deeds they had done that day, making her feel a nobody with an empty head and an empty money pouch. 

But Hayden didn't seem to want to rub it in. In fact, it seemed more like he didn't want to talk about it at all. After all, she was the one who had brought it up. And he really did seem to genuinely want to help her. But she couldn't trust anyone, only Harloe could help her. Her sister was to precious to kill just because she had a big mouth. 

_Oh Hannah,_ her chest tightened but she breathed deeply, _I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I'm sorry I ever told you I was leaving the tribe. I'm sorry…_

Suddenly she turned her head to look straight into Hayden's blue eyes, but then they both quickly looked the opposite direction. He had been watching her? Secretly she hoped her emotions had not shown through just then.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, talking a bite out of his apple, "nothing."

_A modest type, how wonderful_, she thought. She looked back over to him. He wasn't a bad looking chap, perhaps a bit to curious for his own good but as her sister would say he was "quite a fine looking boy if I do say so myself".

She felt like slapping herself.

_Don't get frivolous! _

The sun's position told her it was around five o'clock, in about two hours it would be dark, so they needed to get going.

"Shall we go or must we wait until you eaten through our entire sack?" She asked Hayden when she saw that he had finished off three apples.

"What?" He looked down, "oh. Sorry about that. There's plenty more in the bag."

He stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes while she put whatever wasn't eaten back into the food sack. The air was not so warm now so they could walk comfortably. But Téa knew that by nightfall it would be freezing if they didn't find some shelter.  

~*~*~

Hidden under the cover of the Archer mountains in Ayortha, a man in a black cape rode in on his horse up one of the vast hills. He had been traveling since midnight, and his horse was exhausted. But he pushed it on, knowing it was not much further before they both reached their destination. The sun was nearly gone now, only leaving its soft orange-red light on the dimming sky. The rider weaved through trees, seeming to search for one in particular. 

Then, stopping his horse and tying it to a nearby tree branch, the rider approached a great red wood nearby. Laying his hand upon its trunk, he moved it around in a circle three times and knocked twice. 

The horse reared back in fright as a loud rumbling sound came from what seemed moving mechanisms behind the bark. Then a section of the tree pulled away to reveal a door that lead inside. Quarrelling voices could be heard as the man made his way up the stairs inside of the tree, leading to a small room in which three men stood. Two of them argued intensely.

"Poppycock!" shouted one man, considerably the youngest of the four, "if we had used _my_ idea, the envelope would be ours by now and we could've continued with our plans!"

"Pardon me but the last time I checked raiding villages looking for one girl raises a little suspicion!" the other shouted back, he then smiled to himself, "I believe my plan of leaving a dead man in her room turned out quite well, wouldn't you say so, Sir Russell?" 

Sir Russell, the only one who had been silent during the tedious debate, sat at a small wooden table and kept his eyes on what he was writing.  Now he spoke,

"What do I say?"

"Yes, was it not a brilliant idea?"

"No, it wasn't."

Startled, the man stared at Russell, "What?"

This time Russell stood, towering over the other two men, "It was not in the least bit brilliant, Bruno. Now if the castle guards get to her before we do, they will get a hold of the envelope and our plan shall fall to pieces!" Russell calmly walked over to the other side of the room and picked up his crossbow.

Seeing this, Bruno instinctively started to back away, "N-now Russell, w-we've been partners through this entire charade. You can't just kill me as if I don't matter!"

Russell's face remained blank, "Yes I can, and I believe you're out of a job." His finger squeezed the trigger, sending an arrow sailing through the air and sending Bruno to his knees, dead. The younger man watched aghast as Bruno fell over. He then stared back at Russell, who had now returned to his seat, working as if nothing had happened.

Russell looked up at him, "Victor, take that heap of rubbish outside and throw him in the river." Victor obeyed, dragging the lifeless Bruno past the dark stranger who stood in the doorway. Russell saw him for the first time and nodded to him.

"Evening master huntsman. A pleasant trip I hope?"

The Huntsman nodded.

"Good, I suppose you'll be wanting your orders now."

~*~*~

"You're sure we can't do better than this?" Namian stared down into the dark cave and then looked at Téa.

 Téa raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I'm sorry, King Jerrold's castle wasn't available this evening." She rolled her eyes and walked inside, Namian ignoring the irony and following. The cave smelled of bat guano and other foul things he couldn't name, but at least it wasn't intoxicating. The floor seemed clean enough, and Téa spread out her cape on the cave base. Namian followed suit.

Taking off his boot and freeing it of rocks, Namian asked, "What's the name of your tribe?"

"The Tribe of Emen."

Suddenly Namian had a flashback of a man his mother knew, "Do you know of a man named Will?"

Surprised, she looked up, "You know Will?"

He back down at his work, "Uh, no. I met a man named Will who said he was from a tribe. I didn't know which one though."

She seemed disappointed, "oh. Will's married to my cousin Kara, I haven't seen them in a long time."  She lay down on the rock hard bed and closed her eyes, but then opened them again and looked at Namian.

"Do you mind sleeping a little farther back in the cave?"

He gave her a look, "Do I _mind_?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, "I hardly know you Master Hayden, it would be the least you could do."

"Very well," said Namian, picking up his cape/bed and moving it farther down. Instantly it seemed to raise a few degrees in heat, and the smell hadn't gotten better either, "I hope your happy, milady."

"Very, thanks."

But Namian wasn't in the least bit tired, "I think I'll go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"I'm not very tired yet."

She sat up, "There are ogres in the woods, if they found you you would be…"she stopped herself and smirked, "go ahead. Have a good time." She lay back down again.

Namian strode out into the crisp cold air. The stars and moon shone their silvery glow onto the landscape, providing just enough light to see. He started to walk along the outside of the cave but then heard ogres howling far in the distance, reminding him of Téa's concern, or rather, her hope for him to become an appetizer. _ I think not, you won't get rid of me that easily,_ he thought to himself as he headed back towards the cave. Taking a piece of wood from off the ground, he sat at the opening and carved it with his knife, recalling the events of the day. Then he stopped suddenly, remembering the envelope in Téa's pouch.

A/N: Whew! I'm sorry this isn't very long, but I decided to give you people a bone to chew. Don't loose heart, gentle readers, there is in fact action going to take place very shortly (Readers: "One dead guy isn't enough, we want more!") I hope some of you may recall Sir Russell, the jerk captain of the guards. He's our token bad guy, in case you weren't sure if there were two Russell's in this book or something (Readers: "We're not stupid Dincristiel!"). But I may throw in some twists yet, eh?


	7. D'arvan

A/N: Finally! I was able to fix my computer and update!!! I was dying to update, honest, but my logging in procedures kept screwing up. So sorry, I won't ever take this long to update again. I promise. 

On another minor note, the all wise and powerful authoress Mrs. Levine never did fully describe the town of Bast, so I have turned it into my own version. BTW: Like my new font?

The peculiar Kyrrian weather had brought a light rainstorm over the grassy valley, and the moon had nearly finished its trek across the night sky. Outside of the cave the rainfall spattered lightly onto the ground while inside the only noise that could be heard was Téa's soft breathing. She lay on her side, peacefully asleep, while Namian sat only a few feet away. His eyes were fixed on her waist purse that hung from her belt, and a corner of the envelope peeked out. 

In his mind he debated endlessly, wanting desperately to know what was in the envelope but knowing that he would never again gain her trust if he looked. 

The story of the dead man was not enough to convince him, not with all that he had seen in the tavern. He may have seemed a cheeky fellow but he wasn't stupid. And if she was just going to have him tag along as the idiot with the extra protection then she was sorely mistaken.

Namian made up his mind and leaned forward slowly, hoping she wouldn't wake up. She lay on her left side so he didn't have to lean over far to reach her, but then she sighed lightly and turned over. He froze, watching her eyes. They were still closed, and her rhythmic breathing continued. Now Namian had to get up and slowly walk over to the other side of her. He sat on his haunches. The waist purse was tied closed by a small leather strip, which he undid and lifted open the flap. He reached for the envelope.

Suddenly Téa grabbed his wrist and put her dagger to his throat. He could feel the blade scraping his skin.

"Looking for something Master Hayden?" She asked, her dark brown eyes bore into his. He was speechless, though the blade at his throat might have had something to do with it. She kept it there and stared at him, anger flashed in her eyes. He found his voice.

"You weren't asleep?"

"I was, I'm just a light sleeper, but I hardly think that's the issue here."

She lowered her knife and sat up, Namian leaned against the cave wall.

"What's in the envelope?"

She stood up, "Oh, now you ask? It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

He stood as well, staring her down, "Don't think that I'm just going to follow you around like some faithful dog with that pack of lies you fed me in Sheree, if you want my help than give me the truth!"

"Who said it was a lie?"

"I do."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Tell me the truth or I'm leaving!"

"Fine! Leave, see if I care!" She turned and headed for the opening of the cave, but not before turning back, "I told Harloe I can take care of myself, and that's what I intend to do. I don't need some rich noble brat offering me charity and then trying to steal from me!" She stormed out into the rain, leaving Namian behind in the cave.

~*~*~

The rain was cold and hard against her bare skin, but it seemed to late to turn back now. She headed for the woods and realized she had left her cape and dagger back in the cave, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from him.

"I knew it! I knew he was up to no good, why couldn't I listen to myself!" She thought aloud as she passed into the woods. The trees offered a little protection from the cold rain but not much. She leaned against one and breathed deeply, trying think of what to do. She couldn't go back to retrieve her things, her pride forbid it. And she knew Hayden would come looking for her, so she walked deeper into the woods. 

_What am I going to do?_ She thought to herself. The rain pelted her face, but it felt refreshing.

The she heard the dreaded sound from the one creature that she had forgotten inhabited these woods.

"IFFn ToOS SinG."

_Oh, no.___

~*~*~

Namian put on his cape and walked out after her, but she was nowhere in sight.

_Smooth Namian, you dolt!_ He thought to himself. He looked down at the ground and saw that her footprints headed into the woods, where the ogres were sure to find her. He ran to the cave to grab his bow and arrows.

~*~*~

Three ogres surrounded Téa, all smiling greedily at their miraculous find. On their faces were patches of greasy black hair and their teeth were stained with blood. She was certain that she had never seen such an ugly sight. She longed for some beeswax in her ears as she slowly backed away, but her back unfortunately found a tree trunk. She grabbed a stick from the ground to defend herself, they just laughed.

"You back away from us?" One of the ogres oozed in Kyrrian, "but we are your friends! We can give you all that you desire and more, all you need to do is come with us."

Téa fought hard to keep her mind clear, but the ogres spell was too strong and she was won over. She dropped the stick and stared stupidly at the ogres, wondering why ogres had been labeled as such horrible creatures when they really seemed so gentle and kind. She didn't even wince when one of the ogres lashed at her arm, making trails of blood trickle down her skin. They all began to laugh and she stupidly wondered why.

~*~*~

  To his shame, Namian also found himself slightly amused at Téa's predicament. He stood behind a tree a few yards away and watched, trying to keep his breathing silent. The ogres spoke in their filthy language, and for once he was glad his mother had urged him to study it when he was young.

"I get its limbs," one of the ogres said, smiling greedily. The ogre who had cut her arm shoved him, both looked as though ready for a fight.

"You ate all of the limbs last time! It's my turn, TOntss, tell him it's my turn!"

TOntss growled, "No, _I_ get the limbs. You both can have the head and the middle." Seeing as how he was much bigger than the other two, they angrily agreed. Téa's face was blank and she seemed to stare out into nothing. TOntss grabbed her arm.

"Don't play with your food, let's just eat it!" One of the ogres said impatiently. But TOntss didn't seem satisfied. 

"No," he said, "It's more fun this way."

The two smaller ogres growled impatiently, but watched as TOntss struck Téa smartly across the face with the back of his filthy hand, breaking the spell. Namian found a tree with low branches and began to climb it.

~*~*~

The left side of Téa's face burned as she came to her senses. She also became very aware of the pain in her right arm from the deep cuts, as well as the pain in her left from the ogre's grip.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, even though she knew it was pointless. The ogre just smirked and gripped her tighter.

"I am TOntss," he said, then pointed to the other two ogres, "that's GiPP and StanT."

She looked it to its ugly face, "And you're telling me this because…?"

TOntss seemed amused by her sarcasm, "We find that most meals would be better off knowing who ate them."

"First of all," she replied calmly, "I am no meal." She kicked him in his large but soft hairy stomach, causing TOntss to roar in pain and rage and slam her against the tree; nearly knocking her unconscious. He bared his fangs and headed straight for her neck. She braced herself.

But the ogre cried out as an arrow pierced his shoulder, and he released his grip on her arm to cradle his wound and attempt to pull the arrow out. She backed away and looked for the source of the arrows, spotting Hayden up in a nearby tree. He swiftly pulled out another arrow and shot it at TOntss' heart, not failing to miss. The hideous creature hit the earth face forward with a loud thud.

The other two ogres roared at the surprise attack. But GiPP, the one who had cut Téa's arm, whimpered suddenly and ran off into the woods once he saw Hayden aiming at him. But he did not let GiPP get away that easily without planting an arrow in his thigh, causing the spineless ogre to cry out as he ran. StanT did not prove to be so cowardly, as he ran straight for the tree in which Hayden was sitting.

"We are your friends….." StanT began in his sugary speech, but Téa threw a rock straight at his head and he stumbled to the ground, Hayden delivering the deathblow. Then all was quiet in the forest once again.

Téa looked up at Hayden who hopped out of the tree.

"I suppose you expect me to thank you?"

He ignored the question, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, but her arm was stinging and she cringed from the pain. Hayden tore off a section of his cape and proceeded to wrap it around the wound, standing at what Téa definitely considered to be a little too close for comfort. But Hayden didn't seem to care. She decided to swallow her pride for once.

"Thank you…for saving my life."

He didn't look up from his task, "Your welcome."

He finished bandaging her arm and then walked over to retrieve his arrows, but she knew what he really wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry about what I said, alright?"

He straightened up with a half smile, "There, was that so hard?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

He seemed to hesitate at first, then replied, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

"For…" she smirked and coaxed him to say more by waving her hand in little circles.

He gave a frustrated sigh, "For sticking my nose into what's none of my business," he walked over to her, "but you can at least tell me the truth, it's all I ask."

She thought hard about what to say. Even if he did save her life she didn't completely trust him, not yet. She decided to stick with what she had.

"Hayden, the story about the dead man in my room was true," she looked at him sincerely, "I need you to believe me."

He looked straight back, "Alright, I will. What's in the envelope?"

"A letter from my parents," she lied, actually feeling true guilt for the first time. She started back towards the cave, and Hayden followed. Then a thought came to her mind that she was actually curious about, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Where in the world did you learn to shoot like that?"

He seemed to be looking for an answer and then shrugged, "Around."

"Around? That's the best answer you can give me?"

He started for the cave again, walking past her, "What do you expect me to say?"

She was about to retort, but then stopped herself. Deciding that the less she knew about Hayden, the better. She followed.

~*~*~

"The lady was last seen in the woods near Frell," Sir Russell pointed to the map on the table, the Huntsman nodded and watched to where Russell pointed his finger. 

"My spy network has not reported to me yet, but she is thought to be heading east from the town of Sheree. Once my spies have discovered her exact whereabouts, I'll let you know and then your assignment will be to head her off and recover the stolen documents," Russell looked at the Huntsman, "Once you have retrieved the envelope, you may do away with the girl as you see fit, but she is not to be left alive. Understood?" The Huntsman nodded and headed for the tree's exit, but not before Russell stopped him, "there may be a young man accompanying her, see to it he is taken care of as well." Russell couldn't help but smile at this, it was like killing two birds with one stone. 

The Huntsman left and Russell turned to leave himself. He spoke to Victor, who had been standing in the corner when he returned from his 'taking out the garbage', "I must return to King Jerrold, I leave it to you to hold down the fort."

"Yes sir."

"I shall return within a few days, if my spies report, ask if there is a young man with blonde hair escorting the lady."

Victor looked confused, "Why?"

Russell pulled on his riding gloves, "Because my dear boy, out of the goodness of my heart I shall do Prince Charmont a favor." With that, he left the tree fortress with poor confused Victor standing inside.

~*~*~

"Where to captain?" asked Namian.

"To Bast, my dear sir. To Bast," replied Téa. They had been on the empty road for well over two hours now, and Namian was glad their 'battle of wits' had shrunken into nothing more than light hearted humor. The rain still sprinkled down and the road had become muddy and slippery. If any carriages were to attempt to use this road they would be stuck for several days. _When I am King, _Namian thought, _all roads will be made of stone, this is ridiculous!_

A few travelers had passed by (or rather, slipped and slid by) and none of those who had actually gotten a good look at his face seemed to recognize his rank, for that he was grateful. 

Of course Namian had been outside the castle walls thousands of times in his life, but he was no where near as famous as his mother and father were, and their subjects knew their faces much better than his own. His mother mainly since she was once a peasant herself.  Namian had visited the Menagerie often and accompanied his father on trips of royal business, but none of the people were allowed to stand very close since his mother's kidnapping. A stupid rule, he knew, but it was for that very reason so few of the people could actually recognize him. For that he was grateful, though he would remedy it once he returned home.

Home. He missed his family and wondered if they would be taking any measures to find them. 

_Of course they would!_ He thought. It was just a question of how and when, and how he could avoid them.

His deep chain of thought was interrupted by Téa waving her hand in front of his face.

"Anybody home?" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"The lights may be on but I'm afraid I'm back in Frell," he joked, making her chuckle. She tilted back her head and closed her eyes while she walked, spreading out her arms to receive the raindrops. He couldn't help but smile.

"You certainly blow hot and cold don't you?"

She laughed and opened her eyes to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"About four hours ago you had a knife to my throat and now here we are talking like two old friends."

She smiled and tilted her head back, closing her eyes again, "Father used to say that too. He would say that when I was in good spirits I was in _good_ spirits, but I always had a temper to match my hair." She laughed to herself.

"Do you miss them?"

She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Most people wouldn't think it since I haven't spoken to them in a year, but yes, I miss them," she looked down, softening her voice a little, "I miss them very much."

"What are they like?"

She looked at him and grinned, "Rather chatty today, aren't we?"

"Humor me."

"Very well," she looked back on the road and continued, "I remember mother as being a rather shy woman, she rarely spoke her opinion about anything, but she always knew our troubles and found ways to make us feel better. Father, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Always heavily in debate with the other men in the tribe and, other than Emen, he was one of the few who made the last decisions on everything. Hannah and I used to argue about the simplest of things just to get him mad."

"Hannah's your sister, right?"

She looked back at him, "Yes," her eyes then focused back on the road, obviously not wanting to talk about it, so Namian left it alone. He set his eyes on the road himself and they walked together side by side.

"My mother fits the description of your father in some ways," he told her, "She has her own opinion and won't be bullied into anything."

"Sounds like a woman I would get along with," Téa replied. The town of Bast could now be seen in the distance. Namian could see a few black carriages along with some orange ones wheeling along the city streets. This he never understood because when he asked his father why some of the carriages were orange the thirty-seven year old prince would just laugh and say, "It has to do with your mother."

"What about your father?" Téa inquired, obviously unaffected by Namian's thoughts.

"He's the same way, I suppose," said Namian, "Though he laughs very easily."

"No one ever said this was a bad thing."

"Of course, mother and I would even have competitions to see who could make him laugh the hardest. But he can be serious when he needs to be." Namian was referring to his father's natural grace under fire, even though he knew Téa wouldn't understand. She nodded and walked along.

The town of Bast was as bustling and noisy as Sheree had been, save the orange carriages.

~*~*~

The all to familiar town of Bast brought back a flood of memories for Téa. It was, after all, her favorite place of business. And poor Hayden hadn't a clue, because she had deliberately forgotten to tell him what her "business" was. And she knew that her past would soon be revealed.

Téa was a thief. And not a bad one, considering her short one-year career. She remembered it as though it had happened yesterday.

When she had come to Bast after leaving the tribe she had come an unruly, angry young lady and took to thieving after meeting a few comrades in the dark alleys of the town. It hadn't been long before she had realized that she was exceptionally good at it. 

In the space of several months, she had gone from a scrawny, impoverished little waif to a successful, prosperous felon. Although she had made it a point never to steal from people of modest means, she did not pretend that her activities were without consequence. And many times she had been thrown into prison. Still, the thrill and satisfaction, not to mention monetary recompense that she had earned from her adventures was all the rationale she had needed to continue her budding career in thievery. And she had become one of  the most successful thieves in the town, if not the country. But now she had to find a way to tell Hayden, since the place they were going would no doubt tell him for her.

She led him over to the side of the busy street and stopped, turning to him, "Hayden, I need to tell you something."

He looked at her quizzically, "What is it?"

"You wanted the truth, yes?"

His inquiring look quickly turned to one of interest, "Are you finally going to give it to me?"

She nodded and took his hand, leading him to a dark, out of the way alley. There men and women of questioning appearances played card games like three card Monty and other gambling games. She stopped and turned to him.

"Welcome to the House of Chance, place your bets please," she added sarcastically, composing her tough standing in front of all the thieves, she leaned in close so that only Hayden could hear, "I was involved in something that people of your stature frown upon immensely, but we need these people's help if we want to make it to Westova." She hoped Hayden would trust her and leave it at that, but he proved not to be that easy.

"You're a thief?"

"We prefer the term 'profitably challenged'."

"Why did you not tell me this before?"

"You didn't ask." She held her finger to her lips to silence him and brought him to the end of the alleyway, where some of the older thieves were smoking their pipes. They nodded their approval of her but scowled at Hayden in his noble clothes, which she would have to fix later. She ignored the men and walked up to a large wooden door in the stone wall. Knocking three times, a small sliding hole in the middle of the door opened and two beady eyes glared menacingly at her. 

"State your business," the man barked.

"I wish to see D'arvan," she told him.

"D'arvan doesn't waist time with little strays like yourself," he looked at Hayden, "or noble brats! If you need a favor you can take it up with Fat Earl." He proceeded to close the little hole, but she pulled it back with her right hand. Now she was mad.

"You're new, aren't you? Do I look like I'm here for a tea party? I know very well that Fat Earl no longer does favors for anyone seeing as how he's dead! And I happen to be a member of this guild, now let me give you the bloody password you overgrown walrus or I'll tell D'arvan and he will deal with you, _his way_."

That shut the guard up, he glared at her, "Alright, you little wench. We'll see if you know the password." He stuck his arm out of the hole and held up three fingers, "If this is five, then what is this?" He held up four fingers.

"Three," she replied, "Now open the door!"

The guards eyes glared at her for some time, and she glared right back. Finally they could hear the door being unbolted from the inside. She turned to Hayden.

"Do you have money on you?"

"Yes."

"Put it in your boot right now."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're about to enter a room full of thieves, why do you think?" Hayden complied and took off his boot , throwing in twenty gold KJ's, and then pulling it on again. The door had opened now and Téa stepped inside, passing by the monster of a guard, who glowered at both of them, but she pretended not to take notice. The door had opened into a hallway that led to another large wooden door. Hayden caught up with her before she reached it, forced to walk behind her because of the narrowness of the hallway, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Téa, what are we doing here?"

Her care-free sarcasm had returned, "Take it easy, my good sir, I know what I'm doing."

"Apparently."

She knocked three times on the wooden door and waited patiently. This time the little hole in the door opened up with a female voice, and a bored one at that.

"State yer business."

"I'm here to see D'arvan, Sheila."

The pair of painted eyes got a good look at her and then squinted with excitement, "Téa! Ye're back!," she looked at Hayden, "and who is yer fine-looking gentleman friend?" Hayden just nodded his head in greeting.

Téa introduced them, giving her old friend a don't-even-think-about-it look. Sheila opened the large wooden door and smiled innocently, returning a who-me? look. Her blonde curls fell down to her shoulders, and they bobbed up and down as she walked. Téa followed her into the room, Hayden warily following behind. The room had been done up more lavishly than when she had last been there. Cushions to sit on were everywhere, and red tapestries hung from the ceiling. And all was complete with music and mirth. Over fifty people occupied the large room, eating and drinking and laughing. Apparently D'arvan had made quite a large haul recently to have all of these luxuries, even though she knew most of it had been stolen. Sheila led them both faithfully to the center of the room where D'arvan sat.

D'arvan was a robust man of his early thirties, with good looks and an intelligent mind. He sat on the most lavished chair of all with a lady admirer on either side of him, and it didn't take much for Téa to figure out where they came from. She smiled at her friend, the ladies man.

D'arvan looked up and saw her, grinning. He stood and walked over to them.

"Arleta, my darling, I've missed you so," he took her hand and kissed it. Téa knew all to well  that she had never been his "darling", and D'arvan knew this too. But this was his nature, charming. The perfect personality for a thief. 

D'arvan glanced over her shoulder at Hayden. Then he looked back at her, "I had known you to steal things as big as horses, Arleta. But now you have come to stealing nobility? I'm quite impressed." His playful smile was on his face, and she didn't know whether to hug him or to slap him. She introduced D'arvan of Bast to Master Hayden of Frell, and the two shook hands. 

She didn't waste time beating around the bush, "D'arvan, I came for help."

He seemed to dismiss it as a whimsy, "Help? Why would a talented girl such as yourself need help, Arleta? Would you care for some wine?" He held a glass in front of her.

But she pushed the glass away, "I'm serious, D'arvan. And the name is Téa, if you don't mind."

He nudged Hayden in the shoulder, "Quite a find isn't she, just make sure to call her by her little nickname. How I could get away with calling her Arleta for so long is beyond me." Hayden shrugged and looked at her, silently pleading with her to hurry it up so they could leave.

She loved D'arvan as a friend, but he could make her so furious at times, "Are you going to help me or not?"

D'arvan stood closer to her, a few inches taller than herself. Their faces were close and she was getting slightly nervous as to what he was thinking.

He spoke softly and seriously, "Two days, four jobs."

Inside she was relieved….until his words reached her.

"Oh no, we are not playing this again! I don't have time for this!"

D'arvan backed away a few feet and shrugged, "Two days and four jobs or you don't get my help."

She closed the distance between them again, "One day, two jobs. That's my final offer."

He grinned and spoke normally, "Excellent! We'll start in an hour." Then he returned to his seat. 

~*~*~

Namian, who had been silent and very confused, touched Téa's arm, "What's going on?"

She put a finger to her lips to silence him as she looked over to the center, where D'arvan had silenced the music and called the attention of the entire room.

"Friends," he called, and all eyes were on him, "Our lady Téa has returned to us!" His hand gestured over to where they stood and the entire room erupted in applause. D'arvan continued.

"And in honor of her return, she has accepted my offer to perform a Run."

Now the entire room was cheering. Namian touched her arm again, "A Run?"

"It's a type of  thief association," she informed him, "For the amusement of the guild. I will be given two jobs and twelve hours in which to do them."

D'arvan spoke again, this time directly at her, "Your first job, will be to rob the Emerald Inn. It is said that in the owner's room there is a chest containing a gold necklace. Retrieve it without being caught and I shall give you your second task." Téa nodded, and the room went about its doings as before, but now the conversation was an excited talk about her "Run". This time Namian didn't bother to lightly tap her on the shoulder, but grabbed her arm so she was facing him. Disliking it, she yanked away.

"Why are you doing this?"

She looked at him with determination, "I have to or we'll never get him to help us. Don't ask me to explain what goes on in D'arvan's childish mind because in all honesty I have no clue."

"What happens if you can't get the jobs done in time?"

She paused then looked at him, "I'll have my ear cut off or you will, something like that." She said it so calmly that Namian was startled. 

"What!?!"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Hayden, I've never lost a Run before."

"How many have you done?"

"Uhh….one other time. But that's not important," She headed towards the back of the room where Namian noticed there was another hallway. He followed her. And Téa opened and closed doors in the hallway, looking for an unoccupied bedroom. She finally found one and walked inside, beckoning Namian to follow. The thieves eyed his rich clothes as he passed them, and he silently wished that he was still back in Frell.

READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME!

A/N: Whew! That was my longest chapter ever. I'm so proud of myself! I want everyone to feel free to tell me if my story's boring because basically all I'm trying to do right now is establish a back story so you guys won't be confused through the entire thing. BTW: I have been ordered to write a disclaimer by the Goddess Ananda, so here goes:

Disclaimer: The name D'arvan comes from the book   "Aurian"  . The whole password idea was taken from the game "The Secret of Monkey Island 2" I don't own these things whatsoever. Happy Kalie? You story nazi!

Anyway, on to the real fun part of my foot notes that I would like to call:

!!!!!!CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I have developed a contest for you all (basically my pathetic attempt to get more reviews). Yay! Here's the contest, I want you all to think of a scenario for Téa and Namian to go through (being kidnapped, getting chased by wolves, etc.) and include it in your review. One lucky reviewer will have their scenario actually in my story, with their credits in my Author's notes! NO PURCHASE NESSICARY, SEE NO ONE FOR DETAILS. MANY WILL ENTER, ONE WILL WIN.


	8. First Task

**A/N: You guys like D'arvan and his minions? I knew I would have to throw in a thief somewhere or you guys would get bored.**

**Thanks to you guys who entered my contest! You have some good ideas, unfortunately (cue the readers giving an exasperated "gah!"), some of your scenarios will actually happen in my story later on. So I can't choose them 'cause they're already there, sorry! Also, I have Téa's two tasks already figured out, so I don't need any more ideas for that. Keep them coming though, I'd love to see what you guys come up with. Sorry to be so restricting, but I wouldn't be able to choose otherwise. I shall announce my "winner" when I update chapter ten. That sounds like it'll take a while but I'll type fast, I promise!**

"Are you out of your mind?" Hayden asked once he had closed the door behind them. The little room consisted of only a bed, a dressing screen, and a trunk full of clothes, which Téa was now busy rummaging through. She looked at him,

"I'm taking a risk Hayden, haven't you ever taken a risk in your life?"

"I met you didn't I?"

She huffed and returned to what she was doing. Hayden threw his arms in the air and began pacing about the room,

"But this is ridiculous! What kind of people would cut someone's ear off for leisure?"

She didn't look up from her rummaging this time, "Think about where you are and say that again." 

Finally finding a dress her size, she stood up and held it out at arm's length. It was a simple dark blue day gown with only a rip at the bottom, not very noticeable. If she was going to look like a commoner, she ought to look the part. But she couldn't do anything about her red hair, sadly. Trying not to think about whom the gown's previous owner had been, she laid the dress on the bed and turned back to the trunk to find something for Hayden. Pulling out a dark green tunic and pants, she threw them at him.

"If you're going to travel with me, you'll need to wear something that draws a little less attention," she walked behind the dressing screen to put on her new dress, ignoring Hayden when he made a comment about her dark red hair. When she came out he was already in his new attire. Then she beckoned for him to follow as she walked out the door and back into the main room, where everyone was drinking and laughing as before. D'arvan spotted the two of them in the back and held his hands in the air to call the attention of the room once again. _He should be an actor,_ Téa thought to herself.

"My fellow workers," D'arvan called out dramatically, "We have but fifteen minutes before the lady Téa begins her first Run. I suggest that all of you hurry to find a good spot before it begins." Most of the bandits had already stood up and headed for the door before their leader could finish his sentence. It wasn't long before both Téa and Hayden were the only ones left in the room.

She turned to him, "You had better go to and find a good spot to watch from, I'll be out in a few minutes." Hayden nodded and headed out the door, though she could tell he was not happy about all of this. She took deep breaths.

_Okay, here we go…_

~*~*~

Namian walked out onto the busy street and found that most of the bandits had already found a position to watch from. Many of them stood on the street or by the door of the inn, pretending to look like common peasants. Some had gone into buildings that were across the road and had somehow managed to get on top of the roof. Others, like D'arvan, had ventured into the inn and sat at a table. He decided he would follow suit and walked through the inn doors, finding himself an empty table. As he watched the door for Téa, he could hear D'arvan behind him saying, "This should be good."

~*~*~

Téa paced back and forth in the empty room, trying to figure out some sort of plan of action. It had been at least a month since she had actually stolen anything and she hoped that she hadn't lost her edge. Well……that and the thought of dismemberment didn't settle well in her stomach either. The town's clock had begun to strike its nine chimes and she wished that she could have done this in the evening, but never the less she could see the morning sun's rays pushing their way through the cracks in the roof. 

The first task was meant to be the easier of the two, how hard could it possibly be?

~*~*~

Finally Namian saw Téa walk through the door of the inn. She had brushed her hair out so it fell down to her waist and wore a fake smile on her face for the innkeeper, who was a bald man in his late forties. He nodded a greeting to her as she walked over, apparently not the cheery type as the innkeeper in Sheree had been. In fact, Namian wondered if this innkeeper had any personality at all. 

She smiled warmly, "I'd like a room please."

His expression remained blank, "Very good, Milady. Follow me," he wiped his forearms with his dirty apron as he climbed the stairs towards the rooms, looking at her hair from a side-glance. The accommodations surrounded an open balcony so the doors of the rooms could be seen by the people in the tavern below, making it even more difficult for Téa to make the steal in full view of everyone. Namian could hear the innkeeper mumbling about the price of staying the night and when breakfast would be served in the morning. Téa seemed to be growing impatient.

"Say," he heard her say smoothly, "I've always wanted to have my very own inn. Is it terribly hard to run one?"

The innkeeper just stared at her, obviously not used to being interrupted in such a manner. He continued as if she had never spoken and proceeded to tell her where her chamber pot could be found and at what time he closed the inn. She just nodded and smiled, but Namian could see her frowning through her smile. He heard her interrupt again.

"I've always wondered, which room does the innkeeper live in?"

He just stared at her.

She pointed to a random room, "Is that where you live?"

Still he stared.

"Uh…because if something were to happen in the middle of the night, I wouldn't know where to find you."

After what seemed like an hour of more staring, he made a gesture towards the door at the far right of the balcony, "I live there."

Relief swept over her face as she thanked him, taking her key and entering her room. The innkeeper just shook his head and trudged back down the steps. Out of the corner of his eye Namian could see D'arvan struggling not to laugh. Then he switched his gaze back to her bedroom door, which did not open.

They waited for over half an hour, and the bandits were getting restless. One had fallen asleep in his chair and the innkeeper had forced him to leave. Her door had not opened, and D'arvan had even sent some of his men outside to make sure she had not escaped. She hadn't, so what on earth was she waiting for?

Finally, the door opened a crack and Namian could see her deep brown eyes peering out. The innkeeper was cleaning his tavern counter, his back to the rooms. Ever so slowly the door began to open, and Téa stepped out. The regular customers hadn't noticed her reappearance, but every outlaw's eye watched her every move. She closed the door quietly behind her and tip toed her way towards the innkeeper's room, keeping her eyes fixed on him. His back was still facing her. She was ten feet away from his room…seven…five…three feet…

_C_

_  R_

_    E_

_      E_

_         A_

_             A_

_                 A_

_                     K_

_                         !_

Téa froze, so did Namian's breath. The board she had stepped on had made a noise so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire inn. Most of the customers were beginning to look up at the source of the noise and she leapt behind a post to hide herself, but her boots and bottom half of her dress could clearly be seen. The innkeeper's head started to turn to investigate the noise.

"Bartender!" Namian called out in an oddly loud voice. The innkeeper (including D'arvan and the rest of the bandits) looked his way. 

"Uh…Ale please."

"Yes sir," the innkeeper nodded and turned back to the bar to fulfill his order, and Namian nodded at Téa to continue. She mouthed a thank you and slowly opened the innkeeper's door and slipped inside. 

"Nice save, Master Hayden," he turned to see Sheila wink at him, but he ignored her and looked back at the now closed bedroom door. _Hurry Téa!_

~*~*~

Téa stood with her back against the door, breathing heavily from fright. The room had no windows and came complete with a bed, fireplace, dresser, and the very chest containing the necklace she needed to steal. The incident outside on the balcony wasn't enough to scare her, not in the least. She had been in tighter spots. It was what sat before her now that scared her. A black furry monster that measured up to half of her height. 

The black mutt bared its fangs, saliva dripping onto the floor. Growling angrily it glared at her with blood lust in its eyes. _Oh, I hate dogs!_

"N-nice dog," she stuttered, not sure what to do, "good dog." It growled even louder now. 

She took a step towards the dark wooden chest, but the monster snapped at her leg and she immediately drew back. At least it hadn't barked yet. She searched her mind for any idea. The dog was unexpected, and she searched every inch of the room with her eyes to find some sort of weapon to knock the beast out. 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The brute inched its way closer, teeth bared and ready to pounce. The ten minutes that passed seemed like ten years.

Then she remembered something her cousin Kara had taught her many years ago. They had been tending to the new litter of puppies that their tribe's dog had just delivered. One of the puppies had been more spirited than the others, and had been constantly biting her. Kara had calmly explained,

"The only way to make a dog behave is to hit it gently, but firmly, on the nose. Watch," she placed the hyper puppy in her lap, and faced it towards her. Then with the flat of her palm she tapped it firmly its little nose. The little pup had stumbled back in surprise, but then resumed its lively playing, without the biting.

Téa looked back at the dog that stood before her now. Would the same thing work on it? She feared that if she did it would snap her hand off, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. Holding out the flat of her palm towards the black dog's nose, she closed her eyes and thrust it forward.

It worked! The dog's jaws instantly closed and it looked at her with a revered expression on its face. She decided that the owner must have used the same technique to calm him down.

She pointed to the floor and spoke firmly, "Sit!"

It sat, and Téa patted its large furry head as she looked at the name on its collar. In black capital letters it read KILLER. 

_How original,_ she thought to herself. She looked into its big black eyes, "You're not so mean, are you? Will you behave?" The dog just blinked and she laughed, scratching it behind the ears. _A sheep in wolf's clothing_, she thought.__

She stood up and looked over to the conspicuous chest next to the owner's bed, and for the first time she noticed that it was unlocked. Deciding he wasn't very smart, she lifted its lid. Inside the chest was filled with gold KJ's, all of the owner's earnings. And right on top sat the gold necklace.

It wasn't as fancy as some of the other necklaces she had seen on the nobles, the ones covered completely in emeralds and diamonds and any other jewel you could possibly imagine. This one was simply a gold chain from which a golden locket hung. She opened it to reveal a small lock of red hair sitting inside. Looking up at the dresser, she saw a small painting of a lady with the same red hair; apparently the owner of what was in the locket.

The painting on the dresser and the innkeeper's solemn blank expression was enough to convince her that the lady was his dead wife. There was no other explanation, and here she was stealing his only keepsake of hers. Téa could feel the remorse rising up in her throat and she hadn't stolen anything yet, so she forced it back down. If she returned to D'arvan without the necklace it meant that either she or Hayden would pay the penalty, and she knew D'arvan well enough to know that he was serious when it came to that.

Then she remembered there were no windows in the room, and no pockets in her dress. How was she going to get this thing back to the lair without being noticed?

~*~*~

Namian's ale sat untouched in front of him, he had never cared much for the stuff. The rays from the sun shone through the inn's windows and the town's clock had begun to strike ten. He and the others waited patiently (if not impatiently) while watching the innkeeper's bedroom door.

"What's she doin' in there? Cleaning?" He heard Sheila mutter. D'arvan himself moved in his seat and breathed deeply in boredom. If Téa took any longer Namian didn't know what the bandits would do.

Then the knob of the door slowly turned, and it cracked open slightly. The innkeeper's back was again turned towards her, and they all watched as her dark red head poked out, followed by the rest of her body. She closed the door quietly behind her and then walked casually back down the stairs. The innkeeper turned at the sound of her footsteps and nodded to her.

"A problem with the room my lady?"

She shook her head, but she did not smile this time, "No problem at all. But I think I shall travel today, so I will not need a room." She dropped the key into his hand, but not before he spoke,

"Quite a lovely necklace you have there."

Namian cringed inwardly. Téa looked down at the locket that hung around her neck, "Thank you."

His expression softened, "My late wife had a necklace like this one."

"You don't say?"

"Yes," he stared at it for a few seconds, then his expressionless face returned, "safe journey to you." Then he turned his back to clean the bar.

~*~*~

The thieves all cheered as they surrounded Téa, who stood in the center of the room. She noticed Hayden standing in the back, hands behind his back and feet spread apart, his look anything but pleased. D'arvan continued to clap even as the rest of the room stopped.

"Bravo! Bravo! Arleta, my darling, you did splendidly! Though not with your usual constructive speediness."

She hid her emotions and smiled a half smile, "Well, I had a slight difficulty getting to my target."

"A job well done anyway. By the way, might I see the necklace?"

She unhooked the necklace from her neck and handed it to him. Some of the bandits applauded at her cleverness to wear it around her neck and she had to force herself to look at the ground to keep from rolling her eyes. D'arvan examined the necklace, opening it and closing it, then biting the chain with his teeth. He turned to the rest of the room and announced,

"A pathetic waste of gold, but it is gold none the less. The lady has completed her first task." The entire area applauded enthusiastically and she glanced over to the back of the room where Hayden stood. He wasn't clapping. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her. She looked back at the necklace,

"Might I keep it?"

D'arvan eyed her, "Whatever for, my dear?"

She cringed. She hated being called that, but she put on a smile, "As a sort of souvenir to remember this when I leave."

He smirked, "Very well." Taking the clasps of the necklace, he hung it back around her neck. She thanked him.

"Are you ready for your second task?"

She nodded.

"Very good," D'arvan seemed delighted, he announced to the room, "Your second task is this: According to a friend of mine in the town of Anency, this evening at precisely eight o'clock the Duke and Duchess of Anency will arrive in our little town. You must stop their carriage before they reach the town and steal all you can from them."

Téa crossed her arms as she listened. Stealing from the high and mighty nobles, it wasn't foreign to her. But since she didn't kill the people she robbed like the other bandits did, stealing from two people (three, if you included the driver) in only one hour would be increasingly difficult. In fact, it was nearly impossible. She accepted the task, but also felt inclined to ask,

"Might I have some help? Robbing two people by myself in one hour will not prove to be easy."

D'arvan nodded as if he understood her predicament, which she knew he didn't. Then he smiled a toothy grin,

"Of course! You may have two people come along, and they will take orders from you," He turned slowly and look over the room, pointing to Sheila, "Sheila shall assist you and…" his gaze shifted over the multitude, his eyes finally resting on a young man who stood in the back, "Master Hayden shall join you as well."

Téa watched Hayden's head shoot up. That had certainly gotten his attention. He spoke aloud for the first time.

"I think I'll sit this one out, if you don't mind."

D'arvan cocked his head to one side, "Oh, I'm afraid I _do_ mind. And I would consider it a personal insult if you didn't join in on our little game." His hand slowly motioned for his sword, which hung at his side, and the crowd parted to make sure that Hayden could see.

~*~*~

_That_ was enough to convince him, though Namian moved his leg slightly to make sure that his dagger was still concealed in the boot. What had Téa gotten him into?

She lay her hand on D'arvan's shoulder, "There will be no need for that. Master Hayden will gladly assist me, and the job will be more thorough with his help. Won't it, Master Hayden?"

Namian did nothing, only kept his eyes on her. D'arvan released his grip on his sword and folded his arms across his chest, his mischievous grin once again on his face. Heading for the room they had been in before the first task, Namian brushed past her and didn't bother to look back. The door was open and the room was unoccupied, so he entered.

_I can't steal from a noble; I'm the bloody prince of Kyrria!_ He thought to himself as he closed the door behind him. It didn't surprise him that he was angry with her; she dragged him into this after all. True, he found most nobility to be stuck up and dull, but a prince stealing from his own people? He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that!

The door creaked as it opened and he turned to see Téa closing it behind her. Her face remained serious and determined.

He looked at her, "How can you ask this of me?"

She folded her arms, "You have no choice, Hayden. And I am not the one who's making you do it. If you don't participate than either you or I will be hurt or worse. You have to take these people seriously. When they say they'll cut your ear off, they mean it."

"What do we need from these people that you're willing to risk your neck and mine to get it?

"If we prove ourselves to D'arvan, he'll give us horses and supplies. Plus, he knows the routes and back passages through Kyrria better than the people who built them. He'll be able to tell us the quickest passage to my family's home."

Despite his frustration and anger, Namian sat on the bed and took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew that by the end of this journey they would either end up the best of friends or he would end up killing her. He shook his head.

"I am disgracing my family, for me that is a greater crime than stealing."

Téa walked over and sat down next to him, patting his arm, "Disgrace by definition is something you do of free will, in which this is not the case. Your family would be proud of your unwillingness, and that is quite an honor to bestow upon them."

He looked at her, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

He smirked, "Be so kind, I thought that was forbidden of a thief."

She sat up straight, "Well, I am an exceptional thief."

Suddenly the door opened and Sheila entered, giving them both a look.

"Pardon me, didn't mean to interrupt."

Realizing how close they were sitting next to each other, Namian rose immediately and gave Sheila a formal bow, as he had been taught in the royal courts. Sheila giggled.

"That's the sort of thing you do for a lady, and I ain't no lady," she laughed again, winking. But he turned to Téa who still sat on the bed.

"I suppose we had better develop a plan, eh captain?"

"I suppose so," she stood and turned to Sheila, "What are our strengths?"

Sheila scratched her chin to make it look as though she was really thinking, "Well, I'm best with the blade. I can gut the passengers."

Namian shuddered.

Téa shook her head, "No Sheila, the passengers will remain alive."

Sheila frowned in disappointment, then hope spread across her face, "The driver then?" 

"No."

"Alive? That'll make the job twice as hard than before!"

"Then I suppose we'll have to avoid messing up won't we?" She stopped and seemed to be searching her mind for any ideas, finally coming to one, "Sheila, your skill with the sword will come in handy only if our lord and lady Duke try to escape, just make sure they stay in their seats. And you Hayden," she looked over to him, "you will help Sheila with the Duke and Duchess until I call upon you to help me take the loot back to the lair. Is all of this clear?"

"Not as fun as guttin' people," Sheila shrugged, "but it'll do for some entertainment."

Téa looked over to Namian, "Everything clear?"

He replied rather hesitantly, "Crystal."

That seemed to satisfy her, "Good. We shall rest until the time comes, when it does, you must remember to take all your orders from me."

Taking orders from anyone other than his mother and father was new, but Namian nodded. Sheila put her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do?"

Téa smirked, "Leave that to me."

**A/N: I am so happy right now!!!! My favorite movie of all time comes out on DVD tomorrow and I finally finished a chapter (if you guys want to know which movie just check my bio by clicking on my name)!!! I hope you guys are still happy with my story. BTW: I know nothing about keeping dogs under control, so don't go smacking your beloved pooch around on my account. I mad the whole 'hitting the nose thing' up. Keep sending me scenarios! I will announce the winner soon!**


	9. Second Task

**A/N: Okay, time for me to say "OOPS"! Thanks to the reviewers who were kind enough to point out my little mistake. Apparently I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter for the wrong story. My bad. That was actually the first chapter of a parody I'm doing in the Star Wars section. Pay no heed, it's up though if you guys want to read it.**

**Is Ella Enchanted turning into a movie cool or what? I happen to think that Anne Hathaway is perfect for Ella, don't you think? The same with Hugh Dancy for Char. It's so great! To bad we have to wait until 2004, that bites.**

**Anyway, this is the final chapter before I pick a winner for my contest, so hurry up and give me your scenarios. I'm looking for really good ones that'll fit into my story well. **

The trio spent the residual nine hours planning and resting before the job. Téa slept on the bed in the little room, while Hayden slept on the floor. For a while she had felt a little bad since the floor was hard and dirty, but he didn't seem to complain as he slept soundly for the remaining four hours. Males were so typical.

Closing the door as quietly as she could so as not to wake him, Téa entered the noisy main room. Spotting Sheila in the back cleaning off two swords, she walked over.

"Everything in order?" She inquired.

"Yep," Sheila replied, wiping each blade with a damp cloth, "Will we be needin' anything else?"

"A walking stick would be nice."

Sheila eyed her, "What? Why?"

"It'll come in handy, believe me."

Sheila rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, boss."

Then she switched topics, asking the question that had obviously been on everybody's mind, "So where'd you find him?"

"Who?"

"You know 'who' I mean. Master Hayden. What would a fine looking lad like that want with a waif like you?"

Téa poured herself a drink from a nearby table, "Gee, thanks."

"Let's face it Téa, nobility wouldn't be caught dead within ten feet of people like us. Master Hayden ill in his head or somethin'?"

Despite her best efforts, Téa laughed out loud, startling Sheila, "Actually, he found me."

Sheila leaned forward, intrigued, "And?"

"He followed me, what was I suppose to do?"

The petite blonde gave an exasperated sigh and threw her arms in the air, "What am I going to do with you?" Téa smiled at her friend, had Sheila known why they were both traveling, she most likely would have booted them both out the door.

"Are you almost ready Arleta?" A sophisticated voice said by her right ear. Téa turned to see D'arvan standing behind them, arms folded across his chest. 

"Yes," she said, wanting desperately to hit him for using her first name. She wasn't surprised. As soon as the tasks were over she would be glad to get far away from him. Regardless of how many months she had lived with the bandits, she still didn't trust him and probably never would. Her friend's boyish charms may have fooled countless others, but they were entirely wasted on herself. She had learned quickly that when D'arvan wanted something, he would get it no matter what. And that made him a dangerous man.

"May I be of assistance in any way?"

She shook her head, but remembered to ask, "Once the task is finished, will you give me the aid I need?"

He cocked his head to one side, "Now why would you ask something like that? Don't you trust me Arleta?"

She spoke before she could stop herself, "Not in the least, and the name is Téa."

A frown took over his normal grin, "And why not, _Arleta_?"

He had added an extra emphasis on the name, and her famous temper had returned, "Because I _don't_, D'arvan. You fail to realize that I know you for what you really are, not like these blind idiots with nothing better to do than drink and eat all day."

His frown quickly changed to a scowl, he stepped closer, "And what am I?"

Regardless of her better judgment, she spoke her mind, "A good for nothing rogue with no real friends just mindless idiots who obey your every whim for their own benefit." Sheila grabbed her arm and she shut her mouth, knowing she had gone to far to insult his character.

D'arvan took a deep breath, but their was no missing the anger in his eyes, "I can see you haven't changed."

"No," she replied calmly, "I have changed. You just can't bring yourself to accept the fact that you no longer have control over one of your best recruits."

Sheila stared at her in horror, so Téa spoke calmly, "Look, all I want is an answer."

He waved his hand in the air, "Yes, yes. Whatever you want," then he pushed past her in ferocity to rejoin the throng of people. Téa looked at Sheila, who was open mouthed in horror.

"Well, he pushed me."

Sheila's eyes were wide, and she spoke through clenched teeth, "Are you insane?" Sheila looked as though she were about to blow, "You upset that volcano and you can kiss your life goodbye."

"Perhaps," Téa sipped her drink, then set the empty cup on the table. She probably had gone insane. For all the months she had known D'arvan, not one bandit had ever talked to him like that.

Ever.

~*~*~

Namian woke up in the room and realized he was alone. What time was it?

Standing up, he brushed the dirt from his clothes and yawned. The room was almost completely black except for the soft glow from a lone candle that sat on a table next to the bed. He turned around and opened the door, immediately hit with the bright lights and loud atmosphere. _Do these people ever sleep?_ He thought to himself as he walked out into the light. Some drunk men were in the middle of a brawl in the center of the room, and everyone was watching. He was fairly certain he had never felt any more sordid in his life.

Sheila waved from the back and he made his way over to the both of them. He noticed several people staring but he ignored them, often having to push his way through them. He reached the two women and nodded a greeting to the thin blonde, who giggled yet again. On Téa's face was a look of unease, and he turned his head to the direction of her line of sight; his eyes landing on D'arvan.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking back at her.

His words seemed to break her train of thought and she looked at him, a tad startled, "Hmm?"

"Everything alright?"

She paused, the replied, "Everything's fine."

Behind him he could hear Sheila give a little "hmph!", but didn't bother to ask about it. Inwardly he sighed. He had given up on trying to understand these people. Instead he just stood there and waited for his orders, prepared to take them regardless of his inexperience. But Téa said nothing, only stood and listened.

"Whatcha listenin' for?" There was no mistaking Sheila's impatient tone, but Téa put her finger to her lips.

"Shhh, bell chimes."

Sure enough, the clock had begun to strike the half hour. Only thirty more minutes before the Duke and Duchess would arrive in Bast. D'arvan had noticed it too, as he rose from his seat and raised his hands in the air to quiet the room. He spoke radically as before, but Namian couldn't miss the lack of excitement in his stance. _Téa, _he thought, _What did you say now?_

"The final run shall begin in thirty minutes," D'arvan's sophisticated voice was indeed a little flat. Namian glanced at Téa, giving her a look. She saw it and mouthed the words, "Not now."

"Please take your positions but take care not to be seen," D'arvan continued. The people filed out, talking excitedly. D'arvan waltzed over calmly to the three. He didn't look at Téa but instead spoke to Namian,

"Good luck, Master Hayden. I hope working with Lady Téa won't prove to be too maddening." He threw her a disdainful look and left the room. Namian stared at Téa.

"What did you say to him?"

She threw on a cape and it billowed out behind her as she headed for the lair's exit, "It doesn't matter now. Sheila, find me a walking stick." She opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Namian and Sheila behind in the room.

Sheila sighed and tied the belt that held her sword around her waist, murmuring, "If I find that walking stick I'm gonna beat her with it."

"What did she say?" Namian inquired, putting on his own sword. 

Sheila sighed nervously, "Well, let's just say D'arvan called her Arleta one too many times."

_Oh for the love of…_! Namian thought to himself as he put on his own cape and headed for the door. If Téa's mission in life was to drive him insane, she wasn't far from succeeding. 

~*~*~

_Dolt! Idiot! Simpleton! _Téa called herself so many names, even swearing in her tribe's language. _Me and my stupid temper!_ Surly she wouldn't get D'arvan's help now, she had never spoken to him in such a way in her life. _I suppose there's a first time for everything._

She crouched behind some bushes by the road, about a quarter of a mile away from the town. The sun had disappeared completely and there was barely enough light to see. No carriage could be seen yet.

Hayden appeared by her side followed by Sheila, holding the walking stick. None of them spoke because no words were needed. Téa could see the other bandits including D'arvan hiding in the nearby trees. Their dark attire concealed them perfectly to the untrained eye.

Out of the corner of her right eye she noticed Hayden tying a dark blue handkerchief over his nose and mouth, then pulling the hood of his cape over his head.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

He glanced her way, or she thought he did; it was hard to tell with that getup. He whispered back, "Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"I don't want to be recognized."

She rolled her eyes, "You're from Frell, Hayden. They're from Anency, I doubt they'd recognize you."

He shrugged, "Can't be to careful."

She was about to retort with an insult when they all could hear the sound of wheels on the road. Fifty three heads turned towards the source of the noise to find a large black carriage rolling up the road. It came complete with a driver, two white horses, and none other than the Lord and Lady Duke. The inside was brightly lit with lanterns.

_They might as well hang a sign on the front that says, "Rob me"._

She signaled with her hand for Hayden to cross the road, which he did. Then she climbed up a nearby tree, on which a large branch hung conveniently over the road. Carrying the walking stick, she slowly inched her way onto the overhanging branch, waiting patiently for the carriage to get closer.

~*~*~

The carriage rolled along noisily, and Namian touched the back of his head to make sure his handkerchief was tied securely. If he had in fact been a nobleman, the Duke and Duchess probably wouldn't have recognized him. But seeing as he was a prince, every noble was sure to identify his rank. Every noble from his own country, anyway.

The carriage was nearly underneath the branch from which Téa say, and he watched as she leaped onto the moving carriage and shoved off the driver, who fell to the ground with a thud. He could hear the duke saying, "Did you hear that?" Pulling out his sword, he ran over to the carriage that Téa was now reining to a stop. _ Here goes…._

~*~*~

Hurriedly jumping off the carriage, Téa ran to the fallen driver and put her dagger against his chest, "Follow me please." He complied and she led him back to the carriage, just as Sheila and Hayden were catching up. Opening the stagecoach door, she shoved him inside. By this time the Duchess had started wailing.

"What is the meaning of this?!?" The Duke, a very weighty man with a handlebar mustache, bellowed. Téa gave them both a mock bow.

"My lord and lady, let me be the first to congratulate you. You are being robbed." By the time she had finished her sentence Sheila had opened the other door in perfect timing and put her sword against the duchess' throat. The fat woman wailed even louder, but then she got a good look at Téa's hair and gasped.

"I…I've seen your picture in town! You're the…the…Red Headed Bandit!"

At this point both Sheila and Téa burst into laughter.

"Is that the best they can do?" Téa managed to choke at mid laughter.

"What half-witted git thought that up?" Sheila laughed even harder now, almost forgetting to keep her sword up.

Choking back her laughter, Téa strode around to the back after Hayden took her spot with his sword drawn. That would keep the passengers still while she retrieved the loot. But just in case…

~*~*~

"I demand that you release us and return our possessions at once!" The Duke's face was so red it reminded Namian of a beet. The Duchess wasn't much better to tolerate, waving her chubby hand at her face like a fan. She was whimpering so loudly Namian wanted to cover his ears.

"We're going to die! My things! We're going to die! My things! We're going to die!" He wished she would make up her mind on which was more important.

"Madam? Are you perchance in acquaintance with Dame Olga of Frell?" He couldn't help it, the words just popped out.

The wails stop immediately, "Olga's my sister! How? What?…"

Sheila looked at him with a puzzled expression, but he was to busy widening his and opening his mouth in amazement mixed with perplexity. Dame Olga's sister? He was stealing from his mother's step-aunt? Then he almost grinned, if he ever told his mother about this she'd probably die laughing. 

"Really, that's…umm…interesting." The Duchess looked as though she were about the throw a million questions at him, but he held up his hand to stop her.

Suddenly the driver, who had been silent all the while, flung himself head first into Namian's stomach, reeling him backwards with an "Oof!", Then he stood up and climbed into the driver's seat, grabbing the reins while at the same time kicking off Namian who had taken hold of his foot. Namian fell on the seat of his pants an watched as the driver flicked the reins quickly.

But a crack was heard and the carriage didn't move, only skidded slowly as the horses tried to pull. Namian watched as Téa jumped from the top of the carriage where she had been working to the seat next to the driver, striking the back of his head with the haft of her knife. Looking back at the passengers, Namian saw that Sheila had managed to keep the passengers in their seats, barely. He stood up and looked at Téa, who was pushing the unconscious driver off the carriage. Then he heard her mutter to herself in a language he had never heard before, 

"Tolo dan dinteast, " she looked his way, switching to Kyrrian, "How did I know that was going to happen?" She shoved the driver off completely. He hit the dirt hard and she jumped down next to him.

"Why didn't the carriage move?" Namian asked.

Téa spoke loudly so that Sheila could hear as well, "Told you that that walking stick would come in handy."

Namian looked at the back of the carriage. Sure enough, Téa had wedged through the wheels, rendering them immobile.

"Help me," Téa ordered. She had tied the driver's hands behind his back and was attempting to drag him. Namian picked up both of his legs and together they shoved him back into the carriage. She then took his sword and pointed it at the Duke and his wife.

"If any of you try a stunt like that again, I'll gut you myself!" She glared at them. They both cowered back as she handed the sword to back to Namian. 

He whispered to her as she passed him, "You wouldn't really, would you?"

"You kidding?" she flashed a grin, "I don't know how to use a sword."

~*~*~

Honestly! They were so predictable! Even their drivers practically spelled out in bright yellow letters what they would do. Trying to be heroes for their employers to get that extra gold KJ in their pay, or maybe even an extra day off.

Téa laughed to herself as she sawed away at the ropes on top of the stagecoach. They held tightly onto three large wooden chests and it took a lot of muscle to break the strands. She could hear the Lady Duchess whimpering below her and rolled her eyes. She knew their actions so well she could probably fake being a noble herself. Granted, Hayden's sudden appearance in Sheree had caught her off guard. But they weren't _all_ duplicates of each other, there was always that one baby noble who was more spirited than the others.

Snap! The largest rope had broken off with some difficulty but then the little ones came off with extreme ease. Grinning to herself she opened one of the chests to reveal a large amount of jewelry and gold KJ's. The next two chests revealed the couple's clothes, and the last turned out to be personal items for travel. She knew that D'arvan would keep the money for himself, while the clothes and personal items would be split up among the guild. She signaled Hayden by whistling to him, and he looked up.

"Time to test your strength, help me take these down."

~*~*~

It was pitch black in Frell by now, and Sir Russell had to light a lantern to see enough and keep his horse on the road. No one occupied the streets but there were lights on inside the buildings. The castle of King Jerrold could be seen up in the hills in front of him, it's walls lit warmly from the lights of the menagerie. Oh, how he hated that place. The royal family visited often, and being the captain of the guards he was forced to come. The cheery animal keepers annoyed him enough but he despised the gnomes and elves that passed by him freely. He hated their ways, their lives, even those who worked in the castle he detested. They were such filthy beings. No matter, he would take care of that problem soon enough.

It took several minutes to get through the streets of the town and he finally arrived at the castle gates.

"Who goes there? State your business!" The tower guard called from high up above.

"I am Russell, the captain of the guards. And I mean to tan your hide if you do not open the gates immediately!"

The tower guard instantly rushed out of sight and it wasn't long before the gates began to open. The castle courtyard was quiet and few servants could be seen. Torches on the wall gave off a soft glow but the starts could be seen shining brightly up above. A servant girl took the reins of his horse and he dismounted, taking off his gloves. Sir Bertram appeared at his side.

"Sir Russell, his highness Prince Charmont has requested an audience with you immediately," Bertram's frown remained on his face. Russell knew that the old knight didn't like him, none of the prince's closest knights liked him, but he didn't care. He nodded to Bertram and walked towards the great hall. In the throne room sat the entire royal family. Charmont, his wife and the king and the queen stood in the center of the room. Charmont walked over to him.

"Sir Russell, you've no doubt heard of the disappearance of my son."

"Yes sire, the unfortunate news overtook me on the road."

"Then you also understand that I want all measurements taken to find him?"

"Yes of course, sire."

Princess Ella spoke, "Is it a possibility that one of our enemies could have taken him?"

"No," said King Jerrold, "no demands have been made for him, and our enemies have known better than to abduct a royal family member since, well, your kidnapping." Then he coughed loudly so it shook the entire room, and Queen Daria put her hand on his arm.

"Darling, you need to rest. Are you sure you're all right?"

King Jerrold nodded, then coughed some more. Charmont looked back at Russell.

"You were the last to see him, yes?"

Russell nodded.

"Namian would never deliberately run off alone, so we must keep abduction open as a possibility. I want all free knights to patrol the towns."

"Yes sire."

"I'll tell Slannen in the elves forrest," Princess Ella said, "the gnomes and the fairies shall know of this as well."

Russell looked at her, "Beg your pardon, my lady. But how shall we tell the fairies of this? Don't they keep their identities concealed?"

"The fairy Lucinda is a frequent guest and friend of ours, she will inform the rest of the fairies." Russell nodded in understanding.

Suddenly King Jerrold fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and trying to steady himself with his free arm. Charmont and the princess ran to his aid.

"Father, what's wrong?"

The old king looked up, "I feel light headed all of a sudden."

Queen Daria pulled on his arm and with Charmont's help were able to get him to his feet. Princess Ella took Charmont's place helping Daria get the king to his chambers, and the prince walked back to him.

"I leave it to you to take the measures to find my son. If he is not safely home within the week I shall take my knights and find him myself."

"Yes sire." He bowed and the prince left, leaving him alone in the throne room. 

Russell smiled to himself. He would no sooner run his blade through that little brat then return him home.

_Oh yes, I shall bring him home. No guarantees he'll be alive though, _the captain thought to himself, smiling even wider. One of his spies had reported seeing the bothersome prince with the very red-headed girl who had stolen his documents. It couldn't be any more perfect.

A/N: Yay! A cameo from our favorite fairy couple! They shall appear more believe me. Also, I know that little fight between D'arvan and Téa was way to fast but I needed to get them angry at each other and I'm to lazy to make it longer. R&R sil-vous-plait! J'adore reviews! 


	10. D'arvan's anger

A/N: I hope the two tasks weren't to boring, but now we get Namian and Téa back on the road. Yay. For one of my reviewers, Kalie is my best and dearest friend for whom my story is dedicated. She also provided Téa's name. 

After removing the walking stick from between the wheels and making sure all of the three chests were on the ground, Téa smacked the horse's hide and the pair of them went galloping off away from the town with the Duke (still red faced), the Duchess (still whining), and the driver (still unconscious) inside. The trio watched the carriage fade from sight before turning back to the lair. The bandits hiding in the woods had already returned, and Sheila leaped in giddy excitement,

"Woo-hoo! That was a lot more fun than guttin'! We should do this more often!"

Téa laughed as she dragged one of the chests with her, "Well, you can do a Run next time. Hayden and I are getting out of here."  Sheila shrugged and grabbed the handle of the second trunk, leaving Hayden with the third. He just stood in the darkness.

Téa put her trunk down and turned to face him, only able to make out his outline as the moon was behind him, "Come now, Master Hayden. It wasn't _that_ bad was it?"

Hayden said nothing, simply picked up his trunk and hauled it passed her towards the lair. Téa called to his back, 

"It wasn't my fault, Hayden. I was quite prepared to let you watch while I did all the work!" She picked up her trunk and walked after him, "nobles are so typical! They have to do one little thing wrong and their lives are ruined."

Hayden stopped and turned to face her, "A little thing? We just stole three trunks full of valuable possessions from people who had done nothing to deserve it."

"Deserve it? Nobles as rich as they are can part with a few belongings…"

"So you can profit from it?" he interrupted,  "How can you think like that? I know you, you're better than this."

Her anger tried to take over, so she tightened her fist as she spoke, "You don't know me at all! And if stealing a few gold KJ's gets me closer to my family then so be it!" She walked off in a fury; not looking back and wishing her trunk were lighter so she could walk faster. Why did no one understand what she was trying to do?

They all made it to the alley, though it was hard to seem inconspicuous with the three of them dragging rather large wooden boxes that looked expensive into an alley entirely peopled with criminals. The alleyway was completely empty and Téa assumed that they were all inside waiting for them. She knocked on the lair's door.

The sliding peephole opened and the guard peered through, "State your business."

"It's me and D'arvan is expecting us, open up."

"First the password."

"No! We've just come from the Run and D'arvan is expecting us. Let us in!"

"First the password."

Téa gave an exasperated sigh but waved her hand, "Alright."

The beefy guard stuck his arm out the hole and held up two fingers, "If this is five, then what is this?" He held up three fingers.

"Two. Open the bloody door!"

The door opened slowly and Téa dragged her trunk into the hallway, followed by Sheila and Hayden. She knocked on the second door and it opened. The bandits all cheered, though not as elatedly as before. The wooden chests were immediately taken from them when they reached the center of the room, and the bandits rooted through them. D'arvan stood motionless off to the side, arms crossed, saying nothing.

The trunk full of KJ's was immediately taken to D'arvan's private stash, and not one bandit touched it. The clothes were passed among the group, and they marveled that the duchess actually had some taste in clothes. The same with the duke, though Téa didn't know who would be able to wear them since the couple were on the…large side. 

The personal items were gone in a flash, even the trunks were taken. Téa turned to D'arvan and the room quieted to hear her,

"I've completed your two tasks, will you give us aid?"

D'arvan's face screwed into a smirk, "No."

"No?"

Now he grinned, "Did you happen to check the town's clock on your way in?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Well, no. Why…oh, you can't be serious!"

He drew a dagger that hung at his waist and the rest of the room drew their swords, "It was 9:05, Arleta." Two men grabbed Hayden's arms and dragged him to the center of the room. Though he struggled he could not get free of their grip. D'arvan ran his finger along the edge of the knife to tease her. She frantically grabbed his wrist.

"You can't do this!"

He pulled away, "Oh, but I can."

She tried one last time, "D'arvan! Please!"

But he snapped his fingers, signaling two men to grab her from behind. With all her might she could not pull free, and had to watch helplessly as D'arvan walked slowly towards Hayden, who to her surprise kept his mouth shut.

"Hold his head still."

One of the burly men restraining him grabbed Hayden's chin and forced his head to tilt to the side.

Téa pulled against her human manacles, "Then leave him alone, I'm the one you should do it to."

D'arvan turned, amused, "You? I believe that's the least self-centered thing I've ever heard you say." 

"Is this about our argument before the run? If it is, don't take it out on him! He's done nothing to deserve this!"

He just shrugged, "Too bad." He then turned back to Hayden, who still kept silent. The knife was getting dangerously close now.

~*~*~

The razor-sharp edge broke skin, drawing blood, as if it were slicing through bread. He bit his inner lip to keep from crying out. D'arvan seemed to be taking his time, thoroughly enjoying it no doubt. Time slowed down painfully. Everything seemed to blur, including the laughter from the bandits that mixed with the awful sound of the knife on his skin. 

Faster than the blink of an eye, Téa thrust her elbow into one of the men holding her arm. The man instantly let go to cradle the pain. She then punched the man to her right with her free arm, making him fall to the floor; but not before she grabbed his sword. Running up D'arvan (who had barely enough time to whirl around let alone stop her), she grabbed the knife from his hand. Namian felt warm blood run down his cheek, the searing pain giving him a headache.

Crossing the two blades to make scissors, Téa held them at D'arvan's throat. All this had been done so quickly not he or the bandits had had time to react. The room was dead silent now.

"Keep the loot, but let us go."

"Or what? You'll decapitate me?"

She pressed the blades harder and brought her face close to his, "Maybe." 

He made a sort of snorted laugh, though he kept his head and neck still to keep from touching the knives, "I know you, Arleta. You don't have the guts…never have."

Her eyes narrowed and a smirk crept onto her face, "No one knows me, and if you call me that name one more time…" She drew a drop of blood and he flinched. The entire room wasn't moving, even Namian had ignored his pain and watched. D'arvan seemed to be trying to keep his calm, but was failing miserably. 

"You kill me and you'll never make it out of here alive."

"But you won't let that happen, your life means too much to you."

After a long moment, he seemed to force the words from his throat, "Alright! You can leave!"

"Do I have your word on that sir?"

He nodded vigorously, "On what is left of my honor." Téa withdrew the swords and threw them to the ground, then grabbed Hayden's arm and pulled him through the crowd to the door. 

Outside of the lair the cold night air made the pain worse. The bright stars seemed like smudges with their pitch-black background. Namian's headache worsened. He felt a cloth being shoved into his hand.

"Put that on your ear," Téa ordered. He did so, even though it hurt something awful. She gently pulled the cloth away from his ear for a moment to examine it and put it back.

"He cut you deep," She said, "but it will heal in time, you'll have to live with a scar though."

"Téa?"

"Yes?"

"Can we leave now?"

She nearly smiled, but stopped herself and nodded. The door from the lair burst open and Sheila ran out carrying a burlap sack, "Téa! Wait!"

"What?"

The tiny blonde handed the bag to Téa and looked at Namian, giving him an "oh-you-poor-baby" look. He smiled briefly, though with the pain in his head he really didn't feel like it. Téa opened the bag and threw her a skeptical look. She pulled out a section of dark red silk that belonged to a dress.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Sheila shrugged, "It was one of the nicer ones and I snatched it before the others did."

"Sheila, about three of me could fit into this."

"So find a tailor. Besides, there's other things in there besides the dress," demonstrating this, she reached into the bag and pulled out food, spare pieces of cloth, and a map. Téa looked over the map carefully, then exclaimed, 

"This has all the back passages labeled in Westova! Where did you get this?"

"From D'arvan's chambers, the last time…" Sheila glanced at Namian briefly, "…I was with him."

Téa hugged the little blonde with her free arm, "Thank you Sheila."

Sheila let go and smiled, "I had better get back. D'arvan thinks I'm out here delivering his message."

"Which was…?"

" 'Don't come back.' I do hope our paths cross again, Téa. I'm sorry these things turned out the way they did."

"It's okay," replied Téa, giving her one last hug. Sheila embraced her tightly, then turned to Namian and gave him a full kiss on the lips. Startled, he just stared, watching her back as she walked back to the lair. Téa seemed amused.

"Well," said Namian, "she's certainly outgoing."

"Indeed," Téa smirked, "prostitutes are like that."

~*~*~

The look on his face was priceless. He stood there holding the rag to his bloody ear, eyebrows up, eyes widening. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh."

"Don't act so surprised, she wasn't batting her eyes at you for nothing."

He sighed, "Can we leave yet?"

"Hold on," she replied, spotting the dog from the inn wandering on the side of the road. Handing the bag to Hayden, she walked over to the furry mutt, who sat licking his leg.

"What are you doing?" Namian inquired.

His query replied, "I need to do one last thing before I leave this town." She unclasped the innkeeper's necklace that hung around her neck and attached it to the dog's collar. Scratching its furry ears one last time, she turned it around and pushed it back towards the inn.

She walked back to Hayden, taking the bag, "_Now_ we can leave."

A/N: You people know how much I hate short chapters, and I do, but I thought I'd finish up the "Run" section. How am I doing? Be honest, I'd take constructive criticism if it'll help my story. Please please please R&R! I love them! Next chapter I shall announce the winner for my contest, so get your entries in quickly!

NEXT UP:  
THE GYPSIES 


	11. Documents

A/N: Ahhhh! The two tasks are over! Finally, I can get Namian and Téa back on the road. 

Okay here it is, the winner of my contest:

I've chosen Cheler's idea to be in my story. It was hard choosing because everyone had really good ideas. Thanks to Paris, thatgirl, Galadriel Greenleaf, KAYLA, Jenny the chica and Christa for their cool ideas.

And Ella is still a princess because King Jerrold and Queen Daria are still alive. I'm fairly sure that's how a monarchy works.

King Jerrold had been taken to his chambers with the help of two guards. Captain Russell followed and stood by the doorframe, watching as the old man was helped into his bed. This was purely for appearance' sake of course, there was no need to have the royal family be suspicious before due time. It was simply expected for the captain of the guard to be concerned for his master's health. The king coughed violently as Queen Daria blew out the candles in the room and finally closed the door behind her when she left. Princess Ella had left to summon the healer and Charmont stood by Russell, silent. Queen Daria wrung her hands together and Charmont placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Daria's worry grew even more apparent on her face,

"I've never seen him get this sick. Never."

Charmont smiled to soothe her, "He's most likely picked it up from one of the servants, I heard his stable boy has been coughing lately as well."

"The boy was released yesterday from the infirmary," informed Russell, "he was perfectly fine." It took all of his willpower not to smile at the look on Daria's face. She looked as though someone had just slapped her in the face. 

Princess Ella then returned with the Royal Healer, a wrinkly old man named Sien who always wore a serious expression, even when he wasn't working. Jerrold could be heard coughing fiercely behind the closed doors. Without a word the healer walked into the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Russell, Charmont, Princess Ella, and Queen Daria behind in the dimly lit hallway. The princess shook her head,

"Sien told me he's never heard of this before. The fever and coughing was one thing, but the King is also losing his eyesight. There's just no explanation." Charmont took her hand,

"He'll be fine. He's strong; it's probably a new sickness. Sien is well trained and will find a cure of some sort in no time."

Russell bowed, "If I may request your dismissal, I shall return to the royal courier to inform all available knights of your plans to patrol the towns for Prince Namian."

Charmont nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed."

Russell left and headed for the royal couriers chambers, which wasn't far from the King's chambers. This he dreaded since the royal courier was an elf, but he needed to get this done quickly.  

The courier nodded once the message was delivered and quickly set to work writing several copies of Prince Charmont's orders. 

Russell turned to leave but the elf grabbed his arm quickly to stop him. Resisting the urge to shove the filthy creature away from him, Russell swung around and snapped, "What?!"

"Before I forget," said the elf, slightly frightened, "there came a letter for you." He shakily handed the letter to the captain and set back to work. Russell left the room and stood by a light in the hall to read the letter. He smiled at its contents.

Folding it and placing it inside his shirt, Russell headed towards the stables to get his horse. It would be a long ride back to the secret fort, but it would be well worth it.

~*~*~

Namian and Téa stopped in a little town called Bölate to stop at the local healer's. The healer applied a type of medicine to Namian's ear that stung but instantly soothed the searing pain. 

"What'dja do son? Get in a fight?" The healer asked.

"Something like that," replied Namian. Téa stood behind the healer, apparently slipping things from the shelves into the burlap bag. He kept silent and paid the healer, thanking him. Outside Téa crossed the road to an inn that was labeled "The Snowy Isle". She paid the innkeeper as soon as she stepped in the door and took the key up to their room. He followed, wondering why she hadn't gotten him a room as well. He walked in to find her setting her things on the floor.

"I don't even want to know what you've stolen this time."

She shrugged, "Just some medical supplies and some medicine in case we need it. How's the ear?"

"Fine," he replied, then remembered to ask, "Why didn't you get me a room?"

She lay a blanket on the floor (_his_ bed), "There are people looking for me in case you've forgotten, but they're not looking for two people together. Just playing it safe."

"Sure," replied Namian airily. Téa didn't bother to change into any sort of nightgown, just simply flopped on the bed and fell almost instantly asleep. He sighed and lay on the blanket, though sleep did not come for quite some time.

~*~*~

With his horse going at a full gallop, Sir Russell made it to Westova by the end of that very night. Though the trees in the forest looked very much the same on that moonless night, Russell easily spotted the fort by the lights that were coming out of the branches. Victor, that idiot, had forgotten to blow out the candles after twilight. Though Russell knew that he should have the stupid boy flogged for being so careless, the contents of the letter had brightened up his mood so much that he was willing to overlook it. 

Waving his hand three times and knocking twice on the bark, the door in the tree immediately opened and he ascended the stairs, surprising the young Victor into standing rapidly and sending his chair flying back.

"Captain! I…I was just…"

Russell held up a hand to silence him, "Inform our huntsman that we know where they are going."

~*~*~

It took nearly a week to get out of Kyrria, and this only because Bast was close to where Kyrria and Westova bordered. They spent their time walking in silence, spending their nights at inns. The trip would have gone faster if Téa had been able to steal some horses, but Hayden had stopped her before she could. _Do-gooder,_ she had thought to herself as she trudged unhappily away from the stables where their potential transportation stayed. 

On the eighth day of their trip they passed into another Westovian cornfield. Téa was quite frankly sick of all the fields; the stalks were so tall they towered over the both of them. Only the deep blue sky and the road ahead of them were visible. She removed the bandage from her arm where the ogre had cut and found that it was nearly healed, and the cuts on her legs from the night she ran into Hayden were completely gone as well. She placed the somewhat red stained patches of cloth back into the sack and reached in for an apple. She tossed one to Hayden, who caught it with one hand.

"How much farther?" He asked. Like her he was clearly sick of the long walk.

She calculated how many days they had been on the road, "We've been traveling for about ten days, just four more days and we'll be at my parents home."

"Okay," he sighed, disappointed. She didn't blame him; they had been on the road for so long she thought she would die of boredom.  

Then a thought occurred to her, what was she going to do with him once they arrived? She had only told him that she was being hunted because of a dead man, not the…other reason. She had to think of a way to get rid of him once they arrived, if he ever found out about what she was really carrying he would most likely consider it his noble duty to inform the king; and then Hannah would be dead for sure. Her train of thought was so deep that she didn't even notice as the road led from the fields into a lush, dark forest. Though it was about three in the afternoon, in the forest it may as well have been dusk with the lack of light. A voice echoed in her mind, it was her sister's,

_Arleta? Where are you going?_

_Away._

_What! Why?_

_I can't live here anymore_

_Then I'm coming with you_

_No, stay here with mother and father. You belong here, I don't_

_Of course you do! We've lived in the Tribe all our lives, how can you say that all of a sudden you don't belong?_

_I've never belonged. Not here, not anywhere. Don't you get it?_

The memory moved forward in time now. A few months had gone by since she left the tribe, and Hannah had come along. She seemed to be the only one who ignored her threats. 

Téa's face reddened with anger, knowing she could have forced Hannah to stay. The two sisters stayed together in the woods for about two months near the town of Bast, but this was before she had met D'arvan, though she had taken to stealing to provide for the both of them. It was because of this whole profession that Hannah was taken in the first place. 

She remembered that day clearly. She had taken to waiting tables at one of the local bars, and it seemed that nearly every customer that entered that tavern left with one less possession, usually a coin or sometimes entire purse. Téa used to glow at her light-handed craftiness. Not anymore.

Her boss had made her work late as usual, but she didn't mind. Hannah didn't usually wait up for her and just went straight to sleep in their homemade tent, knowing full well that her sister could take care of herself. 

It was around eleven at night when the three men entered, all very dark, tall, and muscular. Even the youngest one of them nerved her because of the way he rested his hand on the haft of his sword. The leader was even more frightening, tall with almost black long hair that was tied behind with a leather strip. They all moved to a table in the back and quickly sat down.

Téa glanced around for the other barmaid who worked with her, but the girl was nowhere in sight. Great, now she had to wait on the bunch of ogres. Drawing herself up to her full height, she balanced her tray on one hand and walked over to the three gentlemen. They seemed to be busy discussing something.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

They ignored her.

"Ale, gentlemen?" She said a bit louder.

Her queries didn't seem to hear her.

"AHEM!"

The leader looked up and barked, "What?!"

"Can I get you something, or did you come in here just to make idle chit-chat?" Though they did intimidate her, she was quite pleased at how well she hid it.

He glared, eyes burning holes into hers, "And you are?"

"Your friendly neighborhood Bar Maid, and if you don't order something you're leaving."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"And who's going to make us leave?"

"The innkeeper's four sons, all of whom are in their thirties." The innkeeper was never married and had no sons, but she didn't want to just say herself. How threatening was that?

He seemed amused, eyeing her red hair, "Alright, you red-headed wench, we'll have some Ale. Be quick about it."  His two other cronies snickered.

She decided to "accidentally" trip and spill the ale on him, but determined something better when she noticed something that looked like folded papers on the inside of his vest. Hurrying away from the table to fetch the ale, she returned and set three mugs in front of them, deciding to wait until they got up to leave to make the steal.

It didn't take long; after they had finished their talking they headed for the door. She grabbed an empty mug and pretended to be walking over to a table on the other side of them, timing her walking just right so their paths would cross.

She collided into the leader's shoulder, hard, her thin hand slipping into his vest and easily taking out the papers, sneaking them into the apron of her pocket before anyone could notice.

The leader shoved her so hard that she nearly fell backwards. 

"Watch where you're going!"

She apologetically bowed her head slightly, "My fault, milord. A thousand pardons."

He ignored her and left, his comrades following behind. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked into the kitchen to read what she had stolen.

They were documents all right. One page contained notes of what appeared to be times for guard changes. _Guard changes for what? _ She thought to herself as she looked at the second paper. Well, it wasn't really a paper; it was a blue print…to King Jerrold's castle! She gasped lightly and quickly checked the door to the inn to make sure they hadn't returned. 

Nothing. 

She looked back to the blueprint. It showed every floor, including the servants' quarters. And there were white dotted lines that seemed to display other exits from some of the rooms. 

_Secret passages! _They ran the lengths of the castle. There were passages to get from the outside gates all the way to the chambers where the royal family slept. If this was for what it was obviously for, she had to get these papers to Frell, and fast.

Suddenly she heard voices yelling outside,

"WHERE ARE THE DOCUMENTS!"

"They're in your vest, milord."

"No they're not you idiot!"

"The bar maid! She must have taken the documents!"

"After her!"

Téa bolted towards the back door, just as the front flew open. 

"Téa?"

_Hannah?_

"Téa, are you there?"

_I'm coming Hannah!_

"Téa!"

Téa jerked her head around at Hayden who had shaken her shoulder.

"What?"

"Have you not been conscious the last five minutes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you say that?"

He said nothing, only turned her head to look at about twenty men in front of them. They were gypsies.

Her eyes grew slightly wider, "Oh."


	12. Gypsies

A/N: Forgive the bad grammar or anything I screwed up in the last chapter, I was just anxious to get it online. I hope you'll sympathize with me.

Unfortunately…disclaimer time: Because I'm not very clever when it comes to languages, I have borrowed the great and powerful Tolkien's Elvish language for Téa's tribal language. I do not own anything (duh) in any way, shape, or form. The language belongs to the Tolkien estate and New Line cinema. The song is also not mine; it's actually a poem by Robert Frost. I beg you guys not to try and translate it because I guarantee I screwed up many times (I was using a really confusing Elvish dictionary on the web)

"Milord and lady," one of the gypsies bowed, "it's not a good idea to be walkin' 'round in the forest by yerselves. Don't you know there are dangerous men about?" There was no missing the sarcasm. 

"We're just passing through," Namian spoke calmly.

"Not wit' that bag ye're not," the gypsy grinned. He pointed to the burlap sack in Téa's hand. The other men snickered.

"I'm afraid the bag is ours," Téa told them, holding it behind her back. The gypsy that had spoken to them walked towards her, showing off his particularly shiny knife in his right hand. He held out his left palm,

"Milady, there's no need for things to get ugly. Hand it over."

"Just let us be," Namian's attempt was met with laughter. Téa gave him a look as she handed the bag over.

"Shut up, will you?" She hissed through her teeth. He shut his mouth, knowing that she was referring to the fact that they were outnumbered. 

The gypsy dumped the contents of the bag on to the ground. The medical supplies, food, map and dress tumbled out easily; but he shook the bag to make sure there was no more. Picking up the dress, he turned back and called his to one of his mates,

"Hey Bowen! Tania needs another dress, don't she?" 

            A handsome teenager with wavy blonde hair answered, "You kidding? She hates fancy dresses!" He looked younger than they were. 

The leader of the group handed the dress back to Téa,

"Yer lucky day, milady," he smirked as he added, "it matches yer hair better anyway."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she answered. He nodded in a genuine "you're welcome" then returned to looking through the bag's contents. Namian sighed inwardly; she always fit in well with these kinds of people.

 Taking the rope and medical supplies, the leader scooped the food and map back into the bag. He handed it to Namian this time.  

"My name is Kyros," the gypsy bowed again, "and ye have my invitation to stay with us a few days." He smiled genuinely. Namian bowed also,

"You are very generous, but I'm afraid we have to be somewhere--."

"Refusing a gypsy's invitation can be hazardous to yer health ye know."

Téa huffed and looked at Namian, "You know, I am getting mighty sick of this trend."

Kyros cupped one of his ears with his right hand, "I'm sorry?"

"I said we'd loved to."

He grinned wider, "How lovely, follow us."

~*~*~

The gypsies' camp was just as it would be expected; several wagons formed a circle around a fire pit, all with miscellaneous junk. What amused Téa was the fact that the gypsies had everything organized. One wagon was devoted solely to pots, pans and cutlery while another wagon held only clothes and rugs. All the people looked busy with something (there must have been fifty of them). Small children placed seeds carefully in a small garden next to one of the wagons. Teenaged girls were busy repairing clothes while others skinned the hides off of animals they had caught. But not all of them were humans. A good ten of them were elves, and there were two or three gnomes there as well. Everyone seemed preoccupied with something, but that came to a complete stop when they entered the camp.

An elfian woman of middle age walked up to Kyros,

"What happened to huntin' for actual food?"

Kyros explained, "Seems these two interrupted our hunting party, but we figured we couldn't show up with nothin'. So here is our catch of the day." The last sentence was directed to the entire camp, and some laughed. 

The elf smiled and shook her head, and then looked at the two of them, "I'm Nida, Kyros' wife. What are your names?"

Téa was a bit taken back by how friendly this woman was, but she smiled also, "I'm Téa."

"And I'm N—Hayden," Hayden seemed to stutter. Téa looked at him, but he just shrugged and smirked. 

Nida dipped her head in greeting, "Welcome. We rarely have guests so you must excuse some of us if we're… a bit shy."

Everyone seemed fascinated by Téa's unnatural red hair, but she didn't mind as she was used to it. Nida led them away from the hunting party to a small wagon, chatting the whole way,

"You must pardon my husband, he gets carried away with strangers. Finds it funny to scare them to death. Didn't work on you apparently."

"Why would he want to scare us?" Hayden asked.

"In case you didn't notice, gypsies aren't exactly thought of as the friendliest people in the world. There are lots of rumors about gypsies bein' mean, bloodthirsty folk that would so much as kill you as look at you. I tell Kyros that he's only fuelin' those tall tales, but he does what he likes." 

"I don't mean to be rude," Téa said, "but do we really have to stay with you?"

"I'm afraid you must," Nida explained, "When people spot gypsies they always go to the powers that be and tell 'em where we are. Then we have to move again, and it's so hard to find a good spot to stay for a few months. So when we find strangers in the woods Kyros has them stay with us for a few days to find out whether they're trustworthy enough to let go."

"And if we don't prove to be trustworthy?" Hayden asked. 

"We usually tie the unreliable ones to trees while we move the camp to a different place. The authorities usually find them in a day or two and by then we're long gone."

"Sounds fun," replied Téa sarcastically. 

The wagon that they had been brought to was apparently a "guest room". Inside were two beds just long enough for an average sized person. Téa would probably be able to fit but Hayden would have some difficulty. Nida left them to get situated and the two climbed into the wagon. Hayden sat on the small bed,

"What are we going to do?"

"Stay here of course," said Téa; hiding the burlap sack under her bed, "I don't think we have a choice. My parents will just have to wait." She turned her head suddenly to look at some children spying on them from the back of the wagon. They all giggled and ran off. Hayden chuckled,

"You're going to be quite popular around here."

She fingered her hair, "You think?"

~*~*~

The Huntsman entered Bast late in the afternoon. All the people around him were buzzing about some kind of robbery that happened a week before. It wasn't of importance of him until somebody mentioned one of the thieves was the Red Headed Bandit. He walked closer to the woman who had said it and pretended to clean his nails with his knife as he eavesdropped.

"From what I heard, she robbed the Emerald Inn first but for some reason she…."

The Huntsman didn't need to hear anymore, he changed his course and headed for the Emerald Inn. It wasn't far since it was in the middle of town. It seemed packed but he made his way to the bar and sat on a stool.

"What can I get you, milord?" The innkeeper asked.

The Huntsman took out a wanted poster that he had swiped from a guard in Frell and pointed at the woman in the picture.

The Innkeeper's eyes widened slightly, "Yeah! She was here, stole my wife's necklace. But I found it on my dog's collar later on. If you ask me I think she never wanted it in the first place—"

The Huntsman left immediately. Now that he had confirmation that he was on the right path, there was no need to hang around the dumpy little town. 

~*~*~

The first day with the gypsies passed quickly, Namian and Téa had spent it helping out with any work and talked about various things with them. The next morning Namian was invited to go on a hunting party with the men while Téa stayed behind to help with the work around the camp. Though they were skeptical of him at first, they were soon chatting away with him like old friends once he made the first kill with his bow. 

"From where do ye hail, Master Hayden?" Kyros asked as they walked along the dirt path.

"Just Hayden is fine."

The men laughed and Kyros declared, "I like this boy! Where ye from _Hayden_?"

"Frell." 

The boy named Bowen spoke up, "I've been to Frell once. I was ten and I saw the royal family at the menagerie by their castle. They would actually talk with the regular people."

"The Princess Ella as pretty as they say she is?" A man named Gitano asked. 

"Prettier," Bowen replied. Namian felt weird with these men talking about his own mother.

"What about you, Hayden?" Kyros asked, "You seen the royal family?"

_More often then you know_. "Sometimes, it's hard to get near them nowadays ever since the kidnapping."

"Yes, I remember hearing about that in town when it happened," another man said, "Lot's of people were worried. To be honest I don't think I really cared at the time, not exactly a loyal citizen if you know what I mean." He playfully nudged Namian in the shoulder, who smiled slightly but didn't really find it amusing. 

The hunting party continued on their path, quieting down when they reached the part of the woods that was heavily populated with deer. 

That morning they caught four deer and a few rabbits. Around noon they headed back for the camp. 

~*~*~

"Where were you headed to?" Tania asked, the same girl that Kyros had offered her dress to. She was extremely pretty with her long dark hair and fiery green eyes. To Téa she didn't seem to belong with these people, it was indeed strange. 

"The Keli Mountains," she replied. She and about ten other women sat in a circle pulling the stems off of fruit and setting them in separate piles. Since yesterday she had been getting to know the gypsies fairly well and this was the first time they had actually asked her a question about her trip. 

"What would you be doin' there?" Another woman asked.

"I was going to see my parents."

"Introducing your new beau?" Nida chuckled.

Téa laughed, "Hayden? No! No, he's just a sort of escort in case we ran into any trouble."

"He's not very good," a little girl giggled. She was the youngest in the group and looked about ten. She had kept her eyes on Téa the whole time and was enthralled. Téa winked at her. 

The group was silent for a minute until Tania spoke up,

"Oh fine! If you ninnies are too chicken then I'm going to ask. Téa, why is your hair red?" 

Téa told them about the tribe and their custom of dying the hair blue or red, and they nodded with interest. The little girl was captivated. By the time she was finished the men returned with quite a few animals.

"Quite a catch," observed Nida.

Kyros came over and kissed his wife, "It was a good day today. Hayden's a fine hunter with his bow." Behind him Téa could see Hayden smile playfully and shrug. He held two rabbits in his left hand. They must have really liked him since they had dropped the title of "Master Hayden".

Kyros looked down at his elfian wife, "What do you say we have a feast tonight for our new friends?"

"I say good idea."

The gypsy slapped his knee, "That's what I'm talkin' about! I'll tell Winda to make a large portion tonight, and Gitano will play his mandolin." He set off to tell the others. Hayden sat next to Téa.

"A feast for us?"

Téa nodded, "Yep. Whatever did you say to make them like you so much?"

He shrugged, "I'm just likeable and you won't admit it." 

He grinned and she teasingly hit him in the arm.

The sky darkened into sapphire and the gypsies were hurriedly finishing their preparations for the festivities. The cook had prepared the dear meat and some vegetables and everyone had stopped his or her comings and goings to sit down for the meal. There were no tables or seats so everyone scattered about on the dirt floor to eat their meals. Looking up from his own meal, he noticed that Téa was missing from the feast. After scanning the camp with his eyes they finally rested on her slender figure sitting on a driver's seat of one of the wagons.  

He got up and walked over to her, "What's the matter?"

She sighed piteously, "Nothing. It's just that we used to have feasts like this."

"The tribe?"

"Yes."

She was quiet, as if dismissing him, but he spoke anyway, "Why did you leave?"

"It's a long story."

"Do I look like I'm in a hurry to do anything?"

She threw him her usual look but continued, "I wasn't like the girls in the tribe, much to the disappointment of my papa. All the other girls picked flowers and played princess, I picked fights and played bandits. When I turned sixteen my father wanted me to marry a man who was a friend of the family. He was a good man, I suppose, but I didn't want to marry at all. And we would fight about it all the time. He finally became so frustrated with me he announced the engagement without my consent. That's when I left. Last I heard my would-be husband married someone else."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"Sounds like your father and you didn't get along."

She shook her head, "It wasn't like that, I loved him and I knew he loved me. But what he thought was best for me I didn't see as necessary." 

The cook, Winda, came over and handed her a plate of food.

"Eat. We gypsies have a saying that one who does not eat the cooking has no respect for their hosts."

Téa nodded and took the food. Namian returned to his previous spot on the floor to finish his. Soon the sweet twangs of the mandolin began to fill the air as Gitano played from his seat on another wagon. It was a slow song, but still very much of the gypsies. Bowen stood and asked a girl to dance, while Tania walked over to Namian.

"Dance with me."

The only dances he knew were those of the court, not anything like this. He shook his head, "No thank you."

She put her fists on her hips, "Did I say 'Please dance with me'?"

"Well…no."

She grabbed his hands, "Come!" She commanded. Pulling him to his feet she led him over to an open area where Bowen and the other girl were. An older couple danced there as well. She put his right hand on her waist while she held his left in her right. 

"It's easy for the lad," she explained, "All you have to do is follow my feet. When my right foot goes back, follow it with your left." She did so and he followed. When her foot returned to it's normal position she repeat the step with her left. He followed. This was all done slowly in rhythm with the music. When they had finished the steps she explained the next,

"Now twirl me slowly." He did so, and once she had turned around fully she let go a clapped her hands once at the same time the other dancers did. There were several gypsies dancing to the unhurried music now, all doing the same steps. Tania turned her back to him and clapped with the other dancers again.

"Put your hands on my waist," she whispered back to him. He did so, "Follow my feet again." She stuck out her right leg slowly, then her left. Namian mimicked her, having quite a lot of fun. Tania turned around again and they repeated the dance. 

~*~*~

Everyone was dancing now except for Téa. She didn't mind, she found the leisurely music soothing. She couldn't help but watch Hayden and Tania though. He seemed a natural, as if he had actually been one of them…until the music began to pick up. She laughed as Hayden tried to keep up but only managed to stumble and nearly lose his balance. Another man on a drum joined Gitano's mandolin. The music was even faster now. Finally Hayden gave up and took a seat near her.

"I'm afraid I may never be able to dance like that." He observed the fast paced dancing of the gypsies.

"This is nothing compared to my tribe's dances," said Téa, "You would have quit after the first step."

"Did yer tribe have songs? I mean the worded kind," a voice asked behind them. They turned to see Kyros leaning against the wagon.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your wife?" Asked Téa, avoiding an answer.

"She's puttin' our little one down to sleep. Did your tribe have songs?" 

_Just wonderful!_  "Of course, but they're all in my language."

He liked that answer, "I'm sure we'd all love to hear one."

"Uh…" she hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was sing, "Hayden, a little help?"

"I'd love to hear one too."

She glared, "I hate you," turning back to Kyros she made one last attempt, "I'm not a singer, sir. My voice is husky and painful to listen to." To that Kyros just laughed and took her hand.

"Come."

Leading her to a place where everyone could see her, the people stopped to listen to what Kyros had to say.

"Our new friend Téa has agreed to sing us a song of her tribe." At this the gypsies clapped. Téa wished for a dragon to come and carry her off. She hadn't sung in front of the people since she was a little girl, and even then she was petrified. She tried to quietly persuade him,

"I'm _really_ not a good singer."

"Nonsense! Everyone can sing it's just that some are better than others."

"What will you sing for us?" Asked Nida, who had just then returned.

_Oh, why not?_

She searched her mind and decided on a favorite song of Hannah's, "It's called 'Vílë'." She cleared her throat,

"Inyë atsa mi vílë

ösanwé, ve lótë firfíru,

ar tangwa mi mornië,

Inyë ten ta or ta tië.

Gitano's mandolin began to play along to the slow melody.

Or lairë lómë inyë hára ar serin,

undu tindómë,

ar lár ana ta yello,

nna arin orta.

Lú inyë vela ta lilta arta aire,

ar lú inyë hlar sen ómainen,

lama moica ana nin."

The gypsies were silent for a moment after she was done. The song always got that effect, it sounded sad yet soothing, and she loved the words. They were about a man who still dreamt of his wife even long after she passed away.

There was a thunderous applause. Téa bowed her head and then sat down. The music began again.

Hayden bowed in congratulations, "That was wonderful."

"Thank you." Her face felt warm, was she blushing? Kyros then called for Hayden, and he excused himself, leaving Téa there to sit by herself.

"It certainly was first-rate. A very lovely language, I must say," remarked a male voice to her right. She turned to see Bowen, smirking. 

"Can I help you?" Asked Téa. 

He folded his arms, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

She couldn't even begin to count how many times she'd heard that line. She smiled sweetly, 

"Yes…something else."

He held up his hands, "Ouch. And if that was actually a come on that might have burned me."

Her smile faded, "Oh. Then what do you mean?"

"Well," he said, sitting next to her, "I don't actually know. There's an old gnome who lives with us named Ciara. She wants to see the both of you."

"For what?"

He stood up, "Trust me."

A/N: I tend to think of that Irish party scene from Titanic (even though I hated that movie) for the gypsies dance. Sets the mood quite nicely I think. The gypsy scene is not over yet! I shall speedily update! Reviews pleeeeaaaasssseeeee! And I would love some constructive criticism as long as you don't flame me.  


	13. Finding the Future in the Past

A/N: Please let me know if I'm going to fast, but I'm having a blast right now! For Jedi Princess—yes, Bowen is loosely based on the Bowen from Cutthroat Island. Same looks but a different attitude. He is in fact younger than Téa and Namian so don't get any ideas.

The gnome Ciara was indeed old. She measured up to half of Namian's height and her grey, sullen eyes looked him over carefully. Yet there was something in those eyes…he could not tell, but those eyes made him feel alone, as if he had been dropped in the middle of a vast ocean or stranded on the moon. In spite of that she was dignified and refined at the same time, even with her gypsy clothing and wrinkled leather skin. He remembered his mother telling him that most gnomes had that effect on people.

She gestured to a small table with two chairs, "Sit."

He obeyed, but felt compelled to ask, "What is this about?"

"No speak. Questions later." Her Kyrrian was very broken.

She took his hand and closed her eyes. The music had stopped and the gypsies had gathered to observe. Téa stood close by as the next in line, watching.

Ciara opened her eyes again, "Something you must see." She took out a wooden bowl and dumped several liquid ingredients in. The smell of it reminded him of the night he had slept in the cave with all the bats, and looked just as inviting. 

"Give me nail."

"What?"

She pointed to his hand, and managing to understand he bit off a fingernail and handed it to her. She dropped it in the soupy substance and stirred it, then held it up with her frail hands.

"Drink."

_Yuck!_ "Um…pass?"

But she persisted, "Drink!"

Reluctantly he took the bowl from her. The gypsies looked on anxiously as he looked at its contents. It was a bluish-brownish color, and it stunk. Badly. He looked over to Kyros, who only shrugged. Téa merely stared. Finally he held his breath and took a drink.

Darkness enveloped him almost immediately. The gypsies and the old gnome had disappeared into nothing. And that was all that was around him, nothing. No people, no wagons, no anything. He called out, but couldn't hear his voice. What had Ciara done to him?

As suddenly as the darkness had come, it faded just as quickly. But he wasn't back with the gypsies; he was now surrounded by hundreds of people. A thousand at least, and they were all in their finest attire. 

A gavotte played loudly and some of the people danced. Others stood in a long line, mostly women; that stretched the length of the great hall.

_Great Hall?_ He looked up and around. Tapestries hung from the ceiling high above him, hunting scenes, court scenes, and pastoral scenes. Marble pillars lined the walls on the left and right. This was King Jerrold's castle; he was home!

Nearly crying out with ecstasy, he wove through the sea of people to try and find his parents. The people ignored him, but he didn't care, all he could think of was his family.

He got to the dance floor and looked about. Something was different. The people were different, the atmosphere wasn't right. He heard a woman from the endless line gabbing beside him,

"Can you believe it? I always knew the prince would choose a wife someday, and we get our chance! Isn't this fabulous?"

"Has he been favorable with anyone yet?" The other woman asked.

"Well, at first there was that blonde beauty, but now he's been dancing more and more with that girl with the mask. What was her name again?"

"I heard she's from Bast. I really can't believe he's been dancing with a girl from such a dumpy little town!"

"I heard she calls herself Lela," another woman piped. 

"The lady Lela? I've never heard that name."

"Neither have I, but the prince has already taken her to meet his parents. And she's all he talks about with his other dance partners!"

"Really! Isn't he going to give any of us a chance?"

Namian couldn't believe any of this, they were talking about his own father! This must have been the Three Galas his parents had told him so often about. But why had Ciara brought him here? What purpose could this have possibly served?

He turned to the woman who had been talking and tried to ask her something, but his hand merely faded through her shoulder, as if he were a ghost. 

He saw a flash of white brush past him and looked over to see a woman in a mask, his mother, being led to the dance floor by none other than his father. Both were twenty years younger, and Namian followed them eagerly, listening as they danced.

"They are all asking about you," his father said to her, "'Who is this mysterious stranger?' they say."

"The maiden who wears a mask."

"Why…"He stopped himself, then changed subject to court affairs. Namian marveled at how much he looked like his father, except for his own blonde hair. His mother had told him of this before, but now he truly believed her.

They walked out into the castle gardens and he followed, making note of a small open area that they passed. It had been (or would become) one of his favorite play spots as a child. His father spoke of meaningless things, obviously trying his best to entertain her. In the moonlight Namian saw tears on his mother's cheeks, but his father didn't notice. The hours passed by, his mother and father talking about idle things, while he sat on a nearby bench and listened.

At about half after eleven Namian saw a dark shape out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see a human figure standing in the doorway that led back into the castle. It's dark shape contrasting against the bright lights inside; Namian stood and walked over to it to get a closer look. The figure was a woman. She was beautiful with her wavy blonde hair that fell down to her waist. She watched the two people silently from her station, and Namian wondered how long she had been there. 

She muttered something and Namian bent closer to hear. She muttered it again.

"It's all pointless. This whole evening…everything…pointless," She pulled her shawl around her for warmth and then looked straight into Namian's eyes.

"Wouldn't you agree, Namian?"

Darkness came again.

~*~*~

"Is he alright?" Téa asked as she watched Hayden be carried off by two men towards their wagon. 

"I don't know," Kyros answered, "Ciara's never done anythin' like this before."

Nida spoke up, "Shouldn't you ask her what this is all about?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

The old gnome looked up and gestured for Téa to sit down. She obeyed, and Ciara took Téa's hand as she had Hayden's.

"Future is frightening," Ciara said, her eyes widening in terror, "Something wrong! You must see!"

She emptied the bowl and mixed in more ingredients, this time taking Téa's fingernail. She pushed the bowl to her.

"Drink. Quickly."

Téa hesitated, "What will happen to me?"

"Drink! Now!"

Téa drank, and instantly the gypsies left her, leaving her in pitch-black darkness.

"Where am I?" She cried out. She couldn't hear herself and nothing answered back.

She felt herself fall, not downwards, but backwards. Light came rushing in, and suddenly she was in the middle of a forest. A campfire next to a homemade tent blazed, and Téa saw a lock of blue hair peak out from the tent.

"Hannah!" She cried, and ran to her sister to embrace her. But her hands passed through the sleeping maiden. In horror she stood up and looked at her surroundings. She was in the forest near Bast. It was a year ago.

She turned to the sound of running footsteps and saw…herself. Her past self was dressed in her barmaid's clothes and she held papers in her hand.

"Hannah! Hannah wake up!" The girl shook her sister almost violently. Hannah sat upright.

"Arleta? What is all of this?"

"Get up! We have to go. Now!"

Téa watched her memory before her. She knew what was going to happen next, and screamed at the two figures of the past.

"Go now! They're coming! They know where you are! Run!" Her screams faded into the wind, the two girls ignorant of her warnings. She kicked the ground in a rage and watched in horror as her past self hurriedly explained what the documents and who the men were.

"We've got to leave now!" Hannah cried, pulling on a man's hunting uniform that had served as her clothes for the past month or so. But Téa knew that it was useless, the four men weren't far away. 

A flying arrow pierced the tree next to Hannah's head, then another by Téa's foot. The two girls bolted from the camp, the Téa of the present following behind. She had never run so fast in her life.

Then she heard Hannah cry out and fall to the ground. An arrow had hit her thigh. The Téa of the past tried to pull her up.

"Run," Hannah gasped, "Get to King Jerrold's castle and tell him what's happening."

"I won't leave you!"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Present Téa fell to her knees next to Hannah as the past Téa reluctantly ran away. Hannah held her leg in pain as she watched the men approach, all on their horses. One of them laughed,

"Well! What say you, Russell? Looks like we've caught ourselves a deer!" The three other men laughed cruelly.

"Or a blueberry!" said another.

Russell dismounted his horse and walked up to Hannah. Téa instinctively put herself in front of her sister but Russell passed through her and began to bind Hannah's hands. 

Before he lifted her up Hannah looked straight into Téa's eyes.

"You know what will happen if they get those documents. Find mama and papa, they're in danger!"

Suddenly Téa was surrounded with rushing water. The men and Hannah were gone, but all she could think about was air. She tried to move but her legs were tied down to something. Her lungs burned and she was forced to swallow water.

Téa woke up screaming.

~*~*~

Namian jolted awake. Téa had stopped screaming now but was breathing hard. They were back in their wagon on the beds, the light of morning creeping in.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

She just sat there for a minute as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Téa?"

"It was so real……so real."

"Téa!"

"We have to leave, now," she got up and jumped out of the wagon, Namian followed. Most of the gypsies had woken up to Téa's screams and were peering out of their wagons. Téa walked straight over to the wagon where Kyros and Nida slept.

"Kyros? Kyros, wake up."

His head came into view and he sleepily asked, "What's all this?"

"Hayden and I need to leave now."

He shook is head to wake up and then looked at her, "You know I can't let you leave yet."

"Am I still so untrustworthy? I could have left by now but I'm asking your permission."

Nida peered out as well, "What did Ciara give you last night?"

"I can't explain it to you now, but I have to get to my parents," her voice cracked slightly as she said this. Kyros looked at his wife and then back at Téa. 

"I don't know, Téa. How do we know ye won't go runnin' off to tell the powers that be where we are?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps we can help," Bowen said behind her. They looked to see him already dressed to travel. Tania stood beside him. Both wore their swords.

"We'll make sure they get to her parents," said Tania. Kyros nodded. 

Namian shook his head, "We can't get more people involved in this, and you don't know what we're dealing with."

"You have no idea," he heard Téa mutter.

"Either that or you stay here, your choice," said Bowen. 

"I agree," said Kyros, sitting up, "either they go with you or you stay here."

With some reluctance Téa agreed. Namian couldn't believe they were adding more people! It was like inviting them to their deaths. He had seen how those men hunted her, what her life was like. It was practically a death certificate. 

"I'd like to leave now if that's possible."

Kyros nodded, "Do ye need horses?"

"Yes. Your fastest if possible."

Hopping out of the wagon and pulling a shirt on, Kyros led the four outside the circle of wagons to where the horses were tied up. They were some of the finest he had ever seen.

"Passed by a nobleman's stables on the way here," Bowen explained, "Seemed too many horses for just one man, so we took the liberty of relieving him of extra feeding costs." Tania laughed.

"Why do we need to leave now?" Namian asked Téa.

"It was my dream…or drink, I suppose," she told him, "My sister…she told me my parents were in danger."

Kyros walked over to them with a horse. He was a black stallion and was beautiful.

"For you," he said to Namian, who gratefully accepted the reins, "his name is Sheriden." 

"Thank you," said Namian. He mounted the tall beast easily.

"And for you," Kyros said to Téa, "we have Calla. She is spirited but will accept anyone with the same nature." He smiled and showed her a white horse. 

She nodded her thanks and took Calla's reins. "You guys ready?" She called to the other two who had mounted their horses as well.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Tania.

"Let's go," called Bowen.

After saying goodbye to Nida and the rest of the gypsies, the four galloped away from the camp. Namian watched as Téa pushed her horse faster than anyone.

A/N: Woo hoo! That chapter was fun! Please please please Review! I promise that their will be tons of information in the next chapter (Namian finds out what the documents really are, he he!). Namian's little dream was important to believe it or not. Now that you guys know about how Hannah was taken prisoner I don't have to worry about it anymore, whew! I know what you're thinking too, "Yeah, and it only took her ten chapters." I know, I'm a slow writer I must say.


	14. Family

A/N: Okay, this chapter has been officially upgraded to PG-13 for certain things that will happen. Though it doesn't bother me, some people I know would actually get queasy from this. If you don't want to find out, just go on to the next chapter and I'll explain what happened. 

"How may we be of assistance my lord?" questioned the elf; who was obviously the leader of the village. The other elves of the village stood by nervously.

Russell looked around. No wonder elves were so filthy; they lived in dirt! Well, trees, but it was practically the same thing. 

"I have orders from his royal highness Prince Charmont to search this village for his kidnapped son Prince Namian. We have reason to believe he may be being held here," Russell couldn't help but smirk when he said this. The elves looked terrified.  A young female elf ran up to the side of his horse,

"It's a lie! The royal families of Frell are our allies! We would never take their son!"

The head elf pulled her away, "Hush Merin! Do you want to get us into more trouble?"

"We were never in trouble to begin with!" Said Merin as she jerked her arm free. 

Russell managed to hide his smirk this time. Of course this all was a lie. Prince Charmont would never touch, let alone accuse, the elves of the local wood, but Russell needed them out before he could take his plans into action. Elves could be fearless warriors and reinforcements if Charmont needed them. _That_ was out of the question.

"Leave no tree standing," he whispered to the knight beside him, "and…try to make it look like an accident."

The knight nodded and called out orders to the other thirteen guards. They each lit a torch and raided the elfian homes, all "accidentally" setting them on fire. The elves tried to break for the pony stables, but Russell had already set them all loose. Not one elf was going to leave this village alive, not while he had his say.

~*~*~

"Téa! Slow down!"

She ignored them.

"Your horse is going to collapse!"

"I don't care!"

Tania made her horse gallop alongside Téa's and took the reins, forcing her to slow down. She tried to take the reins back but the gypsy girl kept them just out of her reach. The four horses slowed to a stop on the deserted road and headed for a small clearing not far away. 

"We have to keep going!" Téa shouted at them, her anger rising fast.

"Téa," Hayden reasoned, "We've been riding since this morning. Your horse or one of ours would have buckled and then where would we have been?" She watched angrily while Bowen prepared a campfire.

"We are _not_ staying here tonight."

"We may be," said Bowen, not looking up from his task, "the horses are exhausted and I'm exhausted. Any farther and you probably would have killed that little beauty." He indicated her horse Calla, who was breathing heavily and lapping up the water she had been given. The other horses were doing the same. Tania herself was drinking from a small water flagon.

Téa held her head in her hand, "Why can't you understand this? I _have _to get to my parents!"

"We all know why," said Tania kindly as she sat on a log, "but we have no idea whether Ciara's potions were really working like you said they were. It could have just given you images that you wanted to see."

"I'm sure I'd really want to see my sister taken from me all over again!" Téa snapped. She unhappily sat on a log by herself, resting her head in both her hands now. Hayden tried to sit next to her but she moved to another seat. 

"We're going to stay here whether you like it or not," he said to her, "make the best of it." She only sulked on her log and folded her arms for warmth. Bowen finished building the fire and sat down next to Tania. 

"Perhaps we should try and get some sleep so we can leave early tomorrow," said Tania. Téa was grateful for her attempt to lighten the mood, but nothing would satisfy her more than if they left right now. She settled down on a small blanket and watched the others do the same, all the while listening for the peaceful breathing of sleep.

~*~*~

Namian's eyes slowly opened. The moon was far over to his right, indicating that it must have been about four in the morning. The cold of the night made him see his breath and he had lost feeling in his nose. He sat up and instinctively blew warm air into his frozen hands, looking about the camp.

Téa's bed was empty.

He looked around him, but could barely see anything even with the moonlight. He barely spoke a whisper for fear of waking Tania and Bowen,

"Téa?"

There was no answer. He called her name again, this time in his normal voice,

"Téa?"

Bowen stirred and looked up,

"Have you any idea what time it is?"

Namian held up his hand to silence him and stood. He scanned the forest. 

"She probably got up for natural business," Bowen slightly chuckled, "she'll be back soon."

Namian didn't believe him. Téa knew not to walk a strange forest by herself; she was cocky but not stupid. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called her name again. Tania woke with a start and shushed him.

"You want all the ogres in Westova to hear you!" she hissed, but stood also. 

Calla was gone.

"She left!" exclaimed Bowen. He ran over to his horse and mounted, the others did the same. They sprinted off in the direction of the Keli Mountains. 

"What could have possibly possessed her to just leave?" Tania shouted, as her horse raced alongside Namian's, "Doesn't she know how many ogres are about?"

"Obviously not," Namian shouted back. Golden strands of sunlight were beginning to caress the horizon, and the Keli Mountains in the distance glowed a soft red. They were great and majestic, with snow capped peaks. 

"Téa's parents will most likely be at the base of the mountain," shouted Bowen, "any higher up and I would be surprised if the weather hasn't killed them by now."

"But there must be dozens of caves in the base," Tania replied, her head just barely missing a low branch, "how will we know which one it is?"

"The cave has to be by a water source," said Namian, "are their any rivers or lakes nearby?"

"There's a river that runs along the base on the east side," said Tania. They headed in that direction.

Slowly the mountains began to grow into terrifying giants, towering thousands of feet up. Tania had been right, there were many caves along the base. He didn't know where to look. Fortunately Bowen found the river right away. They trotted alongside it for about a mile before they noticed a cave up the hill a ways. The opening had been cleverly closed off with stones. An arched doorway with a red wooden door was in the middle, and a small garden grew off to the side. Calla munched on the vegetables.

The door was slightly open. 

Namian dismounted and approached the cave cautiously. No sounds came from inside. The door creaked loudly as he pushed against it.

The light from outside illuminated the room. He instantly recognized Téa's back facing him. She stood very still and silent. 

"Téa?"

She didn't answer, but turned slowly, as if she were a ghost. The look on her face was a perfect mixture of terror and confusion. Namian could see why, the entire home had been ransacked. Clothes and broken pottery were scattered all over the floor. Drawers from dressers had been thrown open and rummaged through. Chairs and a table had been overturned, the mattress from the bed had been ripped open and the stuffing taken out. Téa's parents were nowhere in sight.

She opened her mouth but no words came. 

"Maybe they left before this happened," Namian reassured her, "thieves always rob houses that are abandoned. They probably left to find you."

"My parents wouldn't…" she began, but stopped abruptly when her eyes focused on the floor. Namian looked down as well and saw what she was staring at: wet footprints. 

~*~*~

_They couldn't…they wouldn't! _No one knew that her parents were here, but there was only one place the wet footprints could have come from.

The river.

"No," the word rasped out of her throat as she pushed past Hayden and ran towards the river. The others followed behind, but she was to fast for them. 

Taking a deep breath she dove headfirst into the water.

This was no small river either, it was at least fifty feet wide, and its bottom was deeper. The currant was strong but she fought hard as she swam. 

Away from the side of the river, her movements stirred less muck. The water grew darker as she swam down but she pushed on. Her lungs were burning from the oxygen she was using up with her kicking, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she would not soon find what she didn't wish to find.

But it was to late. Her foot kicked something soft behind her, and she stopped instantly. _Please, no. No!_

But when she turned around her eyes and her stomach lurching confirmed her worst fears. And though it was incredibly dark, her eyes had adjusted just enough so she could see.

They were bloated, horribly disfigured, hands (which were bound together) in fists, arms floating in front of them. Their eyes and mouths were open, and their faces and necks were purple. Below two heavy bags tied to their feet held them down. 

Téa breathed in water.

 An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. She fought against it, wanting to die with them, but the arm just pulled harder. The ghostly faces of her dead parents faded into the darkness. 

~*~*~

Namian pulled Téa out of the rushing river and laid her gently on the dirt. She choked up the water and with it the sobs gushed out, crying out a fierce wail that pierced the morning air and their souls. Namian stepped back with Bowen and Tania and watched in silence as she poured her heart on to the ground. 

After a long while, the tears slowly faded away. Then she laid there for a long while, as if thinking. A horrible rage was growing on her face as she gripped her waist pouch tighter and tighter. 

"Téa…" Tania began, but in the blink of an eye Téa was up on her feet. She tore the pouch away from her waist and dumped out its contents. Two pieces of folded paper floated to the ground. 

Snatching them up she tore them to several pieces in a blind rage and threw them into the river. The three of them weren't sure what to do, but Bowen quickly walked up to her and grabbed her wrists to stop her.

She struggled against him, shouting, "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Who?" Tania asked her, but Téa had started sobbing again. 

Picking up one of the only pieces that hadn't been thrown into the river, Namian examined it. 

Though the piece was very small, he could make out a sort of outline for a bedroom. And the words written on it were as plain as day: _King Jer—_

"Meknen tolo ktar! Ish benech mont tama!" Téa started speaking in her language, swearing no doubt. Namian walked up to her and showed her the piece.

"What is this Téa?"

"…I'll kill him…I'll kill him…"

He put both hands on her shoulder and shook her, "What is this Téa?!"

Her face was blank, as if she didn't even know she was talking, "All they wanted were those blueprints. Those stupid castle blueprints…`"

"Whose castle?"

"King Jerrold's. They were going to invade…"

"Who was going to invade?"

"Those men…they took Hannah away from me," she started crying. But Namian shook her again, Tania tried to stop him but he batted her hand away.

"What men, Téa?!"

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Bruno…Russell…Victor…"

"Sir Russell of Frell?"

She nodded slightly, but her eyes were focused on the ground. She promptly heaved and threw up. 

A/N: Holy crap that was depressing to write! Please don't think of this as a drama, I don't want it to be a drama! But I'm afraid I had to kill some people. That's the life of a writer I'm afraid. R&R please, did this chapter stink or did you like it? Was it to fast? I couldn't think of anything else to write.   


	15. Tea's Mystery Guest

A/N: Okay, for those of you who skipped ahead to this chapter, never mind. You can handle it; trust me. Just go back and read the chapter. It's no big deal. 

And I shall make a correction; Namian _and Téa are the main characters. The reason the story is called Namian is because I'm not that creative when it comes to titles, plus it's easier to write for Téa because she's a girl and I'm a girl. _

Sorry it took so long to update, school sucks out your soul as we all know. 

_I'll kill him!  It was all Téa could think about now. Tania had up righted a chair and found a blanket to wrap around her as they sat together in the empty cave home. The gypsy girl placed a cup of something hot in her hands. Téa looked up at her quizzically/ _

"It's just some broth, but it will give you some strength."

"Where did you find broth?"

Tania shrugged, "I found some in the kitchen. Just drink."

The soup was good, and it did make her feel stronger, almost instantly. The hole in her heart remained, however, and she knew it would never go away. The broth had cleared her wits enough to think however. 

Tania sat beside her, "Téa? You keep saying 'I'll kill him'. Who are you talking about?"

Thoughts of revenge built up inside her like a raging storm. She wasn't going to let _him get away, not while she still drew breath. She stood up quickly, surprising Tania, and grabbed her cloak. If she was to find him she had to leave now. _

~*~*~

"You can't go now, Hayden," said Bowen, he patted some more dirt on to the grave; "Téa needs you now."

"I have to get back to Frell."

"Why?"

"I have to tell King Jerrold of those blueprints in Téa's waist pouch," he paused, standing, then added, "My duty as a nobleman requires me to do so." He knew that he shouldn't leave Téa now, but as crown Prince of Kyrria what choice did he have?

Bowen stood up as well, "Isn't it also your duty as a noble to stay with one who is in mourning?"

Namian was slightly surprised at Bowen's knowledge of such things, but then he knew little should surprise him these days. 

His family was more important to him, though. He had to get back to his parents and tell them what had happened, and nothing could stop him…Almost.

Just then Téa brushed past him and headed for her horse. He rushed up to her as she mounted Calla.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled on her hood and took the reins, "My parents deserve vengeance."

Bowen walked up as well, followed by Tania, "Téa, you can't run off and kill Russell. You'll be dead by tomorrow, I guarantee it."

She looked down at them, "Russell's time will come, but he's not the one I'm after."

"Who, then?"

"Harloe," with that she snapped the reins and galloped off. Tania and Bowen looked at Namian, as if telling him what to do.

Namian swore and headed for his horse.

~*~*~

Russell and his fourteen guards carefully made sure that the fires didn't spread past the elves' village. Anything major would catch Charmont's attention right away, and Russell still needed time to get him and his men out before the blame was thrown their way. A younger knight walked up to him and reported,

"Willis there said he spotted some elves escaping into the woods during the confusion. Said one of 'em was that younger she-elf who sassed you earlier."

Anger rose, "And he let them get away?"

The young knight nervously shifted, "H-he said there was a wall of fire b-blocking and he couldn't get to 'em."

"What way were they going?"

"Uh…towards the…um…palace."

In the blink of an eye Russell grabbed him by the throat and held him just an inch above the ground.

"Sir! Please…it wasn't my…" the young man choked, but as Russell's anger coursed through his grip he gripped tighter. Finally the knight blacked out and Russell tossed him to the ground like a rag doll. It _was_ Willis' fault, of course, but he needed to let out his frustration and the young guard was closer. 

"Willis!"

An older knight with grayish brown hair promptly bounded up, "Yes my lord?"

"What have you done about the escaping elves?"

"I sent a squad immediately in the direction of their flight."

"And when the squad finds them?"

Willis nervously tugged at his collar as if he hadn't thought that far ahead, "They will…bring the prisoners back to you?"

Russell longed for his crossbow, "You get rid of witnesses. You _always kill them off_."

Willis saluted and nearly shouted, "Yes sir! Won't happen again sir!"

The captain waved him off and the knight obediently walked away. Why did idiots constantly surround him? 

If the runaway elves made it to Charmont's castle and told him what happened, then he was out of a job for at least a month. That and the Prince would put a price on his head, which wouldn't be very much fun.

A/N: ARGH!!!! It's short! I hate that! But some people have sent me threatening e-mails telling me to continue (*points* you know who you are), so here is a bone to chew. Did you guys suspect Harloe? I hope I wasn't being too obvious. 


	16. The Hunter

A/N: I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I haven't updated (which some of you indicated in your e-mails that I should be), I was under punishment where I wasn't allowed on the internet. Aiiieee! 

Anywho, I won't take so long again, I swear!

Captain Russell watched the throne room through a small telescope on top a hill. He spied ruefully as the elfian girl and four others ran to the gate and were let in. His men stood behind him in silence as he put the small telescope back in his cape pocket and stood. 

"Bloody elves."

He then signaled his men to saddle up. They needed to get to Westova before Charmont sent a troupe after them. 

~*~*~

"You haven't the slightest idea of where you're going, do you?"

Téa wished Hayden would shut up. His constantly being right as the voice of reason was getting on her nerves.

"Why can't you go away, Hayden? You're becoming a nuisance again."

"Didn't know I stopped."

Téa's horse remained at a steady trot, Hayden's right alongside hers. Once he had caught up with her he had continuously trying to persuade her into going back and had done everything but pull her off the horse, which he looked like he was about to. 

"I'm sure you would be a tad pissed off if someone murdered _your parents, wouldn't you?" Her words were pure venom, but he didn't seem intimidated in the least._

"I know you're angry Téa, but getting yourself killed isn't what I call vengeance."

"Who said I was going to get myself killed?"

"That little dagger you carry."

Her hand absentmindedly stroked it, not many would choose it as their weapon of choice, not if they had something else equally as handy to go with it. But she had been known as the best knife fighter in her tribe, why quit on something that worked?

"Look, all I'm saying is, these people would probably just kill you right away rather than have a fair fight."

"I'll deal with 'the people' later. All I'm after is Harloe."

"What makes you think he won't just kill you on the spot?"

Her voice softened a little, "If he is still anything of the friend I once knew, he'll fight."

"Obviously he didn't consider that when…"

She shot him a lethal look.

"Never mind."

They went on in silence for a while. Hayden wisely kept his mouth shut while Téa thought about how she was going to find Harloe. She searched her mind for every possible place that Harloe could be—

Hayden yelled, and Téa turned her head just in time to see him jerked off of his horse. She stopped immediately when she saw that a strange man was holding a cord tightly around his neck. She could only stare, while slowly reaching for her dagger.

"Move your hand towards that knife and I'll end him now," the man tightened the cord slightly to show that he wasn't joking. Hayden didn't move, he only mouthed the word "Go".

"Get off your horse and put your weapon on the ground slowly." 

She obeyed, "What do you want?"

"The documents."

"I…don't have them any more."

The cord tightened.

"Don't! I'm telling the truth."

He tilted his head and looked at her, "Not good for you, is it? Turn around." 

She did so and something hard struck the back of her head, turning the world black.

~*~*~

Namian slowly opened his eyes to examine his surroundings. After the man hand hit Téa over the head he had pulled the cord so tight that it wasn't long before he passed out himself. Now they were in some sort of shack. Looking around, he saw the man rifling through Téa's sack. Her dagger along with his bow and arrows were lying on a table on the other side of the room. Trying to move his arms, he found that he couldn't, as they were tied to Téa's. She sat on a chair behind him. He tried to rouse her,

"Téa?" She was still unconscious.

"Perhaps this might help," the man was now standing in front of them. He threw a cup of water in her face, causing her to jolt awake. She struggled against her bonds for a minute before looking up,

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer, but he did show off Téa's dagger in his hand, "Where are the documents?"

"They're at the bottom of a river," she tried not to think of what he might do to them later on, but then another thought came to her mind.

"You were the one who killed my parents, weren't you?"

The man threw the dagger at the floor and walked out the front door for his answer. It was sometime before they realized that he wasn't coming back. Namian was open mouth,

"What? That was it?"

 "I guess so. That slimy—"

"So how do we get out of here?"

"I'm working on it."

Namian waited patiently while Téa contemplated. But something caught is eye down where the floor and the wall met. Smoke was beginning to rise out of a crack.

"Uh…Téa?"

"Not now Hayden."

He paused and watched as the smoke grew into tiny flames.

"Téa?"

"I said not now, Hayden."

"The floor's on fire."

"What?!"

Smoke started coming in on all sides now. Téa was mad now,

"He set the shack on fire?! Just perfect!

"Can you reach your dagger on the floor?"

"Can you?"

"No."

"Well I doubt _I can."_

Flames could clearly be seen now, and the room was rapidly increasing in temperature. Namian moved around uncomfortably and felt something shift in his boot. The man had forgotten to take his dagger!

"Téa, I still have my knife in my boot."

"Good for you, captain."

"I was thinking we might…Oh, I don't know…use it?"

"And how were you planning on getting it?"

"Well, if I can take my boots off…"

"Look, even if you do get it anywhere closer to the rope there's still the whole problem of getting it into your hand and then…"

An old rug next to Téa's feet caught fire.

"Okay, try it."

Namian slowly took off his boots so he could keep the blade in place, then he used his foot to grasp it and toss it on to his lap.

"I've got it on my lap."

"Now what are you going to do?"

Silence.

"That's reassuring."

Then Namian noticed something outside the only window, "Hey, what's that?"

It was rain, but it wasn't normal rain, it was raining _hard._

Téa started coughing, and he realized the smoke was getting to him to. It wouldn't be long before they would both be gone. He used his elbow to get her attention,

"Téa, try and tip us over."

"What, (cough) so we can burn faster?"

"If we keep on the ground we can stay below the smoke. I think that the rain outside might put the fire out."

"And you want to break our arms in the process?"

"If we fall to my right we'll land on that rug over there and it might cushion it. It's our only chance."

"Fine, let's do it."

Shifting their weight, they landed on the rug with a thud, but they could breathe again.

"Well, this is just how I imagined my death to be," Téa's sarcasm could be found even in the worst circumstances, "Burned on a rug. Thanks a bunch, Hayden."

"Téa?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Namian looked out the window again. It looked like the entire shack was under a waterfall. Then the sound of wood breaking could be heard, and the front door flew open. It was Bowen.

"You two all right?" He shouted as he rushed over to cut their bonds. They got up quickly and rushed out of the burning shack, but not before grabbing their supplies.

The rain had stopped, and the four of them stood outside to watch it burn away. Namian shook soot out of his hair.

"Where did all that rain come from?"

The two gypsies didn't speak for a moment, but Tania finally spoke up.

"Well, the flames were too big for Bowen to get inside so I…uh…took the liberty to…well…"

It started to make sense, "Lift up your skirts, I want to see your feet."

Tania looked over at Bowen, who gave the okay, then lifted her skirts to reveal two incredibly tiny feet.

"You're a fairy!" Téa exclaimed.

"Fairy in exile," Tania corrected as she covered her feet again.

"You were banned?"

She nodded.

"What did you do?"

"I cast a spell that I wasn't supposed to."

Namian spoke up, "Like Lucinda?"

She shook her head, "Worse, two children died. I really don't want to say any more."

Bowen got on his horse, "I think we had better get moving before your gentlemen friend realizes that you weren't burnt to a crisp. We can discuss Tania's little fairyisms later." 

A/N: Again, I apologize for taking so long, but I was under punishment. Gah! Anyway, I now have an account at elfwood.com so I can put up some pictures of my characters from this story. I let you know when I put some up so you can get am idea of what everyone looks like (currently working on Namian and it's taking me forever. Boys are hard to draw). Also, I've realized that Namian and Téa get into a lot of scrapes, does this annoy you at all? Let me know. R&R please! 

BTW: Yes, it was the Huntsman and yes, he was the one who drowned her parents. I hope I made that clear. 


	17. True Identities

A/N: Oooh! Namian is so screwed! You'll see what I mean when you read.

Disclaimers: I borrowed J.R.R. Tolkien's elvish language again. I beg of you people: PLEASE DON'T TRY AND TRANSLATE IT!!!! I tried translating literally at first but then I just began copying random words, so if you do try and translate it, I guarantee it will make no sense whatsoever. To Roxie: You're right! I love Jason Issacs and he would be perfect to picture as Sir Russell (you people who have seen "The Patriot" have to agree with me on this). Good pick up!

With the exception of Bowen pointing them in various directions, the group remained fairly silent as they walked along in the dank forest. The discomfort of knowing Tania's secret kept them at bay, and she kept her head down and had the oddest sort of look upon her face – half regret, half concern. 

Téa brushed a strand of red hair out of her face and looked up at Bowen, who was the only one riding a horse. She had no idea what that hunter (_and murderer_, she fumed) had done with their horses after he had knocked them both unconscious.  Hayden still had a red welt on his neck from the cord, but after the incident with his ear, she was certain he wouldn't complain now. 

"Bowen, where are we going?"

"I found a camp up a ways. We'll stop and gather our strength before I take Master Hayden home."

This seemed to startle Hayden, who looked up, 

"Why? We still haven't found Téa's sister yet."

"When we get back to Frell we'll ask King Jerrold for help. They seem to know what to do when it comes to…" he cleared his throat, "…finding hostages." 

[[A/N: If you had read my first story then you should know what I'm talking about]]

"Why are we following your orders, anyway?" Téa stated in an irritated manner, "You must be two years younger than me."

"I was sixteen and a half, the last time I checked. And I also seem to be the only person in this group who doesn't get in a sticky spot every hour." A ghost like smile crept on to his face, which Téa didn't find very amusing. 

"Don't make me slap you, gypsy."

The smile remained, "Oh, I have a feeling you'll be hugging me in a minute." He pointed to somewhere off in the distance and they all turned. 

The camp he spoke of was just below, in a field. Téa squinted so she could see better as she took a few steps closer, then she shrieked.

~*~*~

Namian looked down at the camp.  A small bonfire stood in the middle of a cluster of tents with lots of people walking around, but what were interesting were two colors that stood out…

Téa shrieked so loud that they all jumped. Tania ran to her,

"What's wrong?"

Téa looked like a child on her birthday, "It's the Tribe of Emen! It's _my_ tribe. I'm home!" she turned to Bowen, "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "It's not often you come across so many heads full of blue and red hair." He indicated her own hair, and she smiled broadly. It was the happiest Namian had seen her since he met her. 

Bowen offered her his hand and helped her on to his horse. He looked back at him and Tania,

"Mind if we both arrive first?"

Tania gestured, "Go ahead."

They galloped off towards the camp, leaving the two behind. Namian emptied his lungs,

"I am in so much trouble."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

~*~*~

"State your business," one of the Watchers called out when they approached.

Téa waved, "Ne nîn veleth. Gerich meleth dinteast!" 

Her call in the tribe's language had surprised the Watcher, but upon further scrutiny he grinned,

"Arleta! Han nostan, ĭ amar prestar anenth!"

He helped her off of the horse and gave her a big bear hug, not noticing Bowen who was patiently waiting to be acknowledged. She returned the embrace then introduced Bowen and Hayden and Tania who were walking down the hill. 

"This is Eamon, a friend of mine," she switched back to Kyrrian, indicating the Watcher standing next to her. She turned to him, "where is Emen?"

"In his tent, I expect."

"Will you tell him I'm here?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see the look on his face."

The watcher strode off just as Hayden and Tania caught up with them. Téa was so happy to see her old home that she almost forgot about everything that was happening—almost. She gestured to them, "Follow me."

They all walked into the camp, and it seemed as if all movement had stopped. Each person in the tribe had halted their doings and stared at the newcomers, especially Téa. 

_Do they even recognize me?_

"Arleta? Min lû pennich nin i aur hen telitha. Han bâd lîn!" An old man with a long white beard, blue robes and beads in his hair came walking out of a tent. She embraced him,

"Gerich meleth nîn, Emen. It's good to see you again." She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. 

He gently let go of her and held her out at arms length, "Something is wrong."

She hated how well Emen could read minds so easily, "Yes, can we go into your tent?"

He nodded and gestured for her to follow. They both walked silently into the largest tent in the camp, where she quietly told him of Hannah's capture and her parent's murder.

~*~*~

"What are you looking for, Hayden? You're fidgeting."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Tania put her hands on her hips, "You most certainly are not. What's the matter?"

"I told you, nothing."

She threw her hands up, "You're impossible."

The people around them stared, and it suddenly struck Namian that there was a possibility that they recognized him. _No, _he thought, _people in Frell hardly recognize me, let alone a wandering tribe. _There was only one person he really worried about, but he didn't seem to be there.

Téa and Emen walked slowly out of the tent. Emen seemed in a state of shock, and Téa wore her usual blank expression. The people eagerly watched him to see if he was going to explain what was going on, but he seemed to only want to sit down. It was some time before he stood up again,

"My people," he called the attention of the camp, much like D'arvan had done. All was totally silent. 

"It appears that we have some unexpected guests. Daughter Arleta of Aden…"

The crowd cheered, Téa smiled.

"Two gypsies, Master Bowen and Lady Tania…"

Applause.

"And," he paused, glancing Namian's way, "…Master _Hayden_ of Frell."

Namian looked at Emen, who had averted his gaze back to the crowd.

"I think a celebration is in order for the return of our daughter and her friends."

There was an uproar this time, and people hurried away to prepare. Namian stood next to Téa,

"Your people love celebrating, I take it?"

She chuckled, "Are you kidding? We have one celebration a month and one for everyone's birthday, including Emen's, which is always the biggest. Did you know he turned one-hundred and two last month?" 

"No kidding?" said Namian with feigned interest, he was more concerned with how Emen had recognized him. Téa clapped her hands together,

"Well, we should go get ready? Don't you think?"

"What, we can't go like this?"

"Not here."

~*~*~

"Your gentleman friend is quite interesting, Arleta. Where did you say you found him?" Emen looked down at her as she was sitting in the woman's preparation tent.

"We started traveling together in Sheree, but I first met him near Frell."

"Really? And he said his name was Hayden?"

She started to brush her hair, "Well, at first he called himself John, but he told me his real name when we met again in Sheree," she turned in her chair and looked at him, "Why are you asking so many questions about him?"

He smiled, "Nothing, my dear. I'll see you at the festival tonight."

He left, leaving her to shake her head. In his old age she feared that Emen was starting to forget his wits. Still, she turned back in her chair and returned to fixing her hair.

~*~*~

"Enjoying our camp, your highness?"

Namian spun around to see Emen standing by the flap of his tent.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I may be old, but not forgetful. Your mother was a guest of mine several years ago, and you have so much of her in you that it wasn't hard to tell." 

Namian smiled a little, he should have known, "You won't tell Téa, will you?"

"I can see your reasoning, Arleta can be quite ill-tempered. But I advise you to watch yourself and remain with the name you have."

"I got this far, didn't I?"

Emen nodded and left the tent. 

Namian looked over the clothes that had been given to him. It was a blue doublet with pants and boots, nothing too fancy like Emen was wearing. He stood and walked to opening of the tent, just at the same time Téa was emerging from hers.

At first it didn't look at all like her. The woman who stood before him now was wearing a long red dress with sleeves as long as her elbows. There were blue beads in her hair and along with her makeup there were what looked like tiny crystals that lined her bottom eyelids. She was, in a word, stunning. 

He opened his mouth but she held up a hand,

"You say one word relating to the way I look and I'll cut that ear completely off."

It was definitely Téa. He tried to hide a smile but failed miserably, and soon she was smiling and laughing.

"You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Shut up."

He offered her his arm. She took it and they both walked to the bonfire together. The music had already started and some of the people were dancing.

Namian nudged her, "If you're expecting me to dance you're insane."

"Oh, won't the ladies be disappointed," she tugged him over to where Bowen and Tania stood; both were dressed up as well.

"Wow! Téa…" Tania began, but Téa shushed her.

"You're the fairy, Tania, you look better than all of the girls here combined."

"Shh!" Tania began, but smiled too. Namian spoke up,

"I always thought that fairies looked like normal people."

"Most of them do, but I am much younger than most of the fairies that attend weddings and births. We're usually beautiful when we're still young."

"I still have no idea what Tania considers _old_," said Bowen, "she told me last month that she's one-hundred and fifty."

"Good grief."

"Indeed."

"No more talk of my…_background_," said Tania, "Just because you know of it does not mean you can speak of it as often as you wish. I don't like it." 

They all respected her wishes and turned the conversation to what they would do next.

"Find my sister, of course."

"Téa, we have to get you somewhere safe," said Namian.

"That doesn't matter now. When that huntsman gets word back to Russell I don't know what he'll do to her," Téa shuddered, "Whatever I do, I do tomorrow _and alone_."

"You will not."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"_I'll _tie you to a tree if I have to," said Bowen, "Russell would kill you the moment he lays his eyes on you."

"Trust me, I hunted deer when I was eight years old, I know how to remain hidden." She looked ready for a fight, but Emen walked up just in time.

"Will you not dance, my friends? The celebration is for you."

Tania smiled, "We were just about to join the festivities."

Emen smiled and gestured to them, "Come, come."

The group walked towards the center of the camp. The fire was roaring and the music was beating fast. Some of the people stopped and applauded, but resumed their dancing. Namian sat down on some pillows and watched, but soon Téa came up and sat down next to him.

"Dancing was never really my style either," she told him, "I knew all the steps but I would just sit here the whole time, like you're doing now."

"Nice to know that we have something in common," replied Namian with a smirk. She playfully shoved him and smiled.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time, even though Hannah…," she paused and quickly changed subjects, "you go home tomorrow, yes?"

"We'll see."

"What do you mean by that? Don't you want to go home and see your family?"

"More than anything, but I can't leave you like this."

She looked at him, appalled, "Last time I checked I wasn't a child."

"Last time I checked you would be dead if it wasn't for me."

She turned at him and he braced himself, "And how did you decide that?"

"The ogre, when you tried to drown yourself, the fire in the shack…"

"And you think that you're some high and mighty--!"

"Is everything alright?" Emen walked up to them, "why are you not dancing?"

Téa looked up with surprise, "You of all people should know that I am no dancer, Emen."

"But you have guests. I should think that you were brought up better than that." He took her arm and pulled her up, and then did the same for Namian. He was surprisingly strong for someone his age, something that he proved again when he shoved them both towards the circle of people around the campfire. Téa shook her head,

"We may as well do it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

She gave him a look like a teacher would give her pupil, "Put your hands on my waist and you lift me up when the music starts. Then you just sort of go with it."

"If only it were that simple."

The music started and Namian lifted Téa into the air. The music was incredibly fast and it was hard to keep up, but it wasn't long before they were having too much fun to care. They both linked arms and then with others, working their way around the bonfire until they got back to each other. There was laughter everywhere, including theirs.

The dance lasted for several minutes and finally stopped. Both of them breathless, they both laughed.

"I don't think I've ever looked more like a fool then when I was out there," Namian panted. He felt her hand on his shoulder, probably to steady herself while she caught her breath, but for some reason he put his hand on top of hers. Their eyes met but neither one moved.

"Téa, I…" He wasn't quite sure what to say, he felt as though he were about to fly apart and he couldn't understand why. He had never felt that way before.  

"Namian?"

 Namian spun around to see the face he dreaded the most. It was Will and his wife Kara. Will had been the one who had rescued his mother way back when he was a baby and had visited them often ever since. He was the only person that was sure to recognize him. Every hope that Namian ever had of disguising his name now shattered.

Téa looked at him, "What did he call you?"

Namian didn't speak, but by then Will and Kara had come up to them,

"Namian!" Will embraced him, followed by Kara, "What are you doing here? Is your mother and father with you?"

"I—"Namian choked, but Téa was quick to pick up.

"Why is he calling you Namian, _Hayden_?"

"Hayden?" said Kara, looking confused. Namian wished that lightning would strike him. 

Taking a deep breath, Namian looked into Téa's eyes, "My name isn't Hayden. My name is Prince Namian of Frell."

"You—"Téa stuttered, anger rising in her eyes, "Y-you're royalty?!"

He nodded. Will and Kara looked speechless. 

Téa looked as though she were about to strike him, but instead ran out of the camp. Will touched his shoulder,

"What's this all about, Namian?"

"I'll explain later," he told them, running after Téa. 

A/N: Yes!!! I don't have to call him Hayden anymore, wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! On a minor note: I would have my pictures up at elfwood.com but I screwed up and had to get another account, plus Namian is darn hard to draw! I'll eventually get him done but I'm just going to switch to Téa. I do have a complete drawing of Merin the elf done, though (she was originally supposed to be a vital character but I scrapped that idea).

Please let me know if I am screwing up anywhere, I will take constructive criticism as long as you don't flame me. And REVIEWS are GREAT!


	18. Confessions and a Kiss

A/N: Oooh, I wouldn't keep you guys waiting for too long! This is incredibly short but I got about ten threatening e-mails so I thought I'd give you something to satisfy you until I get the next chapter up.

"Téa, wait!"

She ignored him and hiked up the hill. How could he do that to her? The past few weeks had been nothing but lies and deceit. He didn't want to help her; she was probably just some little game to him to help him escape the pressures of palace life or something dim like that.

He caught up with her and forced her to stop, but she violently yanked her arm away,

"Don't touch me! You stay away from me!"

"Téa, I couldn't tell you who I really was—"

She threw her arms in the air, "Will I ever know who you really are? First it was John the hunter, then Hayden the noble, and now you're the damn prince of the largest country in the world! Who will you be next, The Creator? Was I just some sort of sick source of fun for you?"

"No—"

"Do you realize what could have happened if you had been killed? I would be hung for kidnapping and murder, and then Hannah would have died as well."

"I only wanted to help, Téa."

"No," she pointed at him, "you wanted a little adventure so you could go home and tell your family and friends about that great time you went slumming!"

"Would you shut up?" she could see that he was angry now, but she didn't care, "you want the truth? The first time I followed you was to make sure that I hadn't just let some hardened criminal go free."

Téa glared.

"But," his tone was softer now, "that's not what you are. Téa, if I had never met you my family and I would have been dead."

"Whereas my family is."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it."

"I know," she crossed her arms, how dare he make her feel guilty about this! "But I could be tried and hung as a kidnapper! Did that ever cross that royal head of yours? Do you realize that your family is probably taking desperate measures to find you by now?"

"I'm aware of that, but my father would never hang you, I would make sure that he knew the truth."

"Very touching, but I'm told parents get very angry when their children go missing. I'm sure I'll have a lovely time explaining how your ear was nearly cut off, and how you got that red welt on your neck, or how we almost burned to death, got eaten by ogres, going for that little swim in the river—"

She didn't get to finish, Namian had grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. 

Téa had only been kissed once before in her life. She had had plenty of opportunities, mind you, but she had never allowed them to happen. She had kissed Harloe once when they were both younger; just to see what it was like. That had been sweet and exciting and fun. 

Kissing Namian was none of those things.  She could feel three weeks of pent up frustration and anger, fear and malice coursing through the kiss. It was a little like a fire raging in her head. She felt herself clutching at Namian, feeling as though she was going to fall backwards. Namian gripped her arms with a force that was painful, but she didn't care. 

She was a little stunned when he let go of her and stepped back. She saw that his chest was rising and falling rapidly as if he had been running. She was utterly at a loss for words, her mind was racing.

"What—what just happened there?"

He emptied his lungs, "I'm sorry."

They both stood there, silent. She tried to think of what to do next, but nothing came. Then an image of Hannah appeared in her mind, of all the times for that to happen. Then she knew what to do, words came but she couldn't control them,

"Your highness, you're going back tomorrow, and if you don't leave then I will."

"Téa—"

She held up a hand, "Don't," she said flatly, "you can't change my mind about this. I don't want to see you anymore, do you understand?"

She didn't mean it; at least she didn't want to mean it. She couldn't go trekking off to what could be her death with a prince accompanying her. It wasn't right, in her heart she knew she couldn't let him go with her. 

He didn't say anything. Téa turned around and walked back towards the camp, not bothering to look back to see if he was following her.

~*~*~

Namian watched the back of her hair as she walked back to the camp. The moon was high overhead by now. The strange feeling that he had felt before was still there, but now he knew what it was.

He was in love with her. 

A/N: Hurrah!!!! They kissed!! Not exactly in a romantic way, but they kissed nonetheless! I've wanted to type that for months. Did I go too wishy washy on it? I hope this will satisfy you until I get another chapter up. 


	19. King Jerrold

A/N: My elfwood account is almost up! Yay. So far I have only drawings of Téa and Merin the elf. I'm trying to do Namian but he IS DANG HARD TO DRAW!!! Grrrr. They require four drawings in order for your account to be totally ready so I have to make something up really quick.

Suspense!!! Téa is quite pissed off as you can tell, but a little shocked from the kiss. Namian is about to get some BAD news. 

Namian sat calmly on the hill until Téa was completely out of sight. So this is what it felt like to be in love? It wasn't like in the books he had read or like the poets would recite in the streets, it felt more like a cold slap in the face. Of course, she _did just leave him. The winds caressed his face as he sat crisscrossed on the grass, chills running up his spine. It wasn't until he heard a twig snap behind him that he even moved._

"How long have you been standing there?" Will had been standing behind him. He must have come up the other side of the hill. 

"Only a few seconds," Will sat down next to him. Though he and his wife were seldom at the palace, Namian knew them as well as his own parents, "I must tell you something, Namian…"

Namian waved his hand, "No need, I'm going back tomorrow."

"That's not it, Namian. Something's happened."

            He looked at him, "What is it?" Anxiety was building up in him and all thoughts of Téa and what had just happened left his mind. Had Sir Russell found another way to attack his family?

            Will took a deep sigh, "I don't really know how to say this—"

He hesitated and Namian had to shake his shoulder.

"Tell me, Will!"

"Namian—your grandfather is dead." 

~*~*~

            Pieces flew everywhere as Téa threw a dish at the floor in her tent. She desperately wanted to hit something or, more preferably, _someone_. Raking her fingers angrily through her crimson hair she grabbed a cup and threw it as hard as she could. It broke neatly into two halves, which didn't satisfy her so she proceeded to break those as well with the bottom of her heel. 

She could still feel his kiss on her lips and wiped her mouth. Her sister probably would have asked for every detail, being the romantic that she was. Téa grabbed another plate and threw it at the tent pole, sending showers of broken pottery everywhere. The tribe's potter would probably murder her for doing so, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"Have you everything you need your highness?" It was Emen's voice outside her tent. She walked over and slowly pulled back the flap. 

She could see Namian sitting on a horse in the center of the camp. Will was putting bags on the horse while Emen and the prince shook hands.

"You have been more than kind, thank you." Namian smiled at Emen and then looked at Will, who was also mounting his horse. Apparently they and several other men were riding. 

She stared at Namian. She didn't think that he was actually going to listen to her and now he was leaving her, probably forever. She kept staring at him and they made eye contact.

Namian's face was perfectly blank and emotionless. He nodded a silent goodbye in her direction and gave his horse a kick, riding off with the other men. She watched until they were out of sight, and then emerged from her tent. Kara walked up to her.

"He's done as you have asked," said her cousin, eyeing the mess she had made in her tent, "angry, were we?"

"You can tell?"

Kara offered her the barest of smiles and stroked her hair. The two women standing together looked very much alike indeed, since both had the same color hair. After a long silence Téa saw a tear course down Kara's cheek,

"Emen told me of what has happened. _My poor, beloved uncle—"_

Téa held her cousin as she cried into her shoulder. Her own eyes, however, remained dry. A stone wall had formed around her heart. It would never crack again, not for anyone. 

Emen approached the both of them. Kara quickly wiped her eyes. 

"His highness has set off for Frell. Our men will return within a few weeks. Terrible thing that has happened—"

Téa knew that he was purposefully provoking her, "Fine, I'll bite. What happened, Emen?"

"The King of Kyrria has past away."

Kara gasped while Téa gaped. Now Namian was suffering from his own loss, it was almost as if heaven above was trying to punish her for being so selfish. Curse him!

As suddenly as the conversation was started, Emen switched topics,

"Now, my dear, what shall we do about your hair?"

"My hair? What about it?"

"According to this," Emen pulled out a piece of paper with her picture on it, "they're looking for a _red headed bandit._"

"But the dye isn't reversible; it would take years for it to fade out."

"No, it has never been said that it wasn't reversible. There's a very handy dye in the women's preparation tent if you would care to follow me." 

~*~*~

"IDIOT!! IMBECILE!!"

Sir Russell threw a candleholder and narrowly missed the huntsmen's head, but he didn't flinch. Russell, Victor, and the huntsmen were all standing in the tree fort. Russell drew his knife and grabbed the huntsmen by the throat, but he still didn't move,

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now. Thanks to you, our plans have been utterly destroyed!"

The Huntsmen lowered Russell's knife away from his throat and spoke calmly, "They are still alive, sir."

Russell's eyes were wide, "You told me that you burned them alive."

"I burned the shack, yes, that was my mistake. But they were both rescued by a gypsy and a fairy."

"A gypsy and a _fairy?"_

"I was watching from the woods. I even know where they are now."

He handed Russell a piece of paper from his pocket, indicating where the tribe was located. Russell's knife was back at his throat, "And why, pray tell, are they not with you now?"

"I thought I might give your excellence the pleasure of taking care of the woman yourself."

"What of the Prince?"

"He is returning to Frell as we speak, sir. They assume that you have gone into exile and that there is no possible way for you to get to them now."

Russell smiled evilly, one that made Victor shudder. 

"You are right, Master Huntsman; I believe I would like to track the girl myself. However," he slit his throat, "I do not take failure lightly, as you can see."

The huntsman fell to the floor, dead. Russell grabbed the end of Victor's cape and wiped the blood from his knife. 

"What a pity, I was told that he was one of the best." Russell turned to the door, "Gather a troupe of knights and have them meet me in Amynn, we're going hunting."

~*~*~

"Namian, we thought you were dead!" The princess Ella embraced her son tightly. 

"I'm sorry I worried you."

Prince Charmont was the next to grab his shoulders and give him a fatherly hug. Mandy was weeping as she took her turn as well. Namian smiled softly, it felt so good to be home.

It had taken them three weeks, but the men and Namian had arrived finally to the gate of the castle earlier that evening. Even though he didn't like it, there was a lot of commotion once he had arrived. The guards and servants had started cheering at the sight of him, and now his family was making quite a fuss.

He gently pulled away from Mandy and looked at his father, 

"Father, there is something I must tell you about Captain Russell—"

The Prince held up a hand, "There is no need, son. You were right. Russell is nothing more than a murderer. He is now in exile and if he sets one foot in my kingdom he will be executed."

"You know then?" 

"Yes, all is right. Our allies have a price on his head as well." 

Namian sighed with relief. His grandmother finally stepped forward. 

"My son, in light of our Namian's return, I have decided to announce my decision." Namian's father shook his head,

"You don't have to say anything now, mother. There are still things to sort out—"

            "No, I have made my decision." The room was dead silent. The Queen emptied her lungs and composed herself, "I will abdicate." 

            "I'm not asking you to. You're not obligated."

            "I do this by choice, my son. I know nothing of running a country. You're practically doing that now."

            Namian breathed in deep. So many things were happening at once that his head was spinning. Silently he hoped that Téa was keeping herself out of harms way, but he highly doubted it.

~*~*~

            Téa looked at her reflection in the lake. It was remarkable! Her hair was now an incredibly dark brown with just a hint of the red that used to be there. It had taken three days and a _lot of scrubbing, but it had all finally come out. She barely recognized herself!_

She stood up and made sure that everything was in order. She wore a dark blue dress with a dagger in her belt. Her waist pouch was in place and the bag that Sheila had given her was slung over her shoulder. On the other side of the lake was a town, it was here that she would begin her search. Harloe had stayed here for a few months years ago, and if she found him, she could find Russell, somehow. 

She walked into the entrance of the town and headed straight to the building where he had stayed: The Blue Centaur. The Innkeeper nodded a greeting as he walked up to her.

"Mornin', milady. Come for a room?"

"A person, actually. Have you or are you letting a room to a man who goes by the name of Harloe?"

She described him, and the innkeeper rubbed his chin to think. He snapped his fingers,

"As a matter of fact, there was a gentleman who matched that description. He left a week ago."

"Any idea where?"

"I saw him leave the town to the west. Don't know why, nothing that way for at least a hundred miles."

_Fenin! She had just missed him! She thanked the innkeeper and sat at the bar. She ordered water and sipped it quietly, trying to think of what she would do next._

A few men by the table near her began started to get noisy,

"—Quiet, you idiot! You can get hanged for even saying things like that!"

Téa turned her ear towards the conversation. They were whispering now. 

"Sorry, Earl, but I was told to get as many as possible."

"For one girl?"

Now she was fully paying attention. The men were definitely not sober, she could tell, they might say more.

"Yep, take a look at this."

"Is that _red hair_?" They started laughing. Téa nearly fell off her seat from leaning back. They were talking about her! She silently thanked heaven that she had changed her hair color when she did. 

"Some sort of tribal wench, I think. Russell's got some kind of bone to pick with her. We're supposed to meet him tomorrow morning."

"Where?"

Téa listened as hard as she could --if that was possible--, but she was distracted by a hand sliding over hers. 

"Well, ain't you one of the prettiest things I've ever seen!"

She glared at the drunk and withdrew her hand. She didn't have time for this!

"You leave right now or you can kiss your manhood goodbye."

He laughed as a drunk would, "Oh, she bites! And what exactly do you mean by that?"

In the blink of an eye her dagger was between the man's legs.

(A/N: Lol! You people should know that she was bound to do this eventually!)

"Care to press your luck sir?"

"B-but—"

The knife pressed harder. The drunk yelped and fell over himself trying to get out of the inn. Téa smiled with amusement and turned her ear back to the conversation, but now the men were talking about what they had been eating that previous evening. Without thinking Téa pounded her glass against the counter in frustration, sending water everywhere and all eyes on her. She quickly gave them her best dumb girl smile and left the inn. 

_Great, thought Téa, __now I have to tail them!_

She waited impatiently for the men to leave the inn across the street. It took a few hours but they finally emerged and headed for their horses. She heard one of the men ask how he was supposed to ride with them since he didn't have a horse.

"We've got two extra, over there," the leader of the group pointed to two horses, one white and one black. One of the men mounted the black one easily, but the white wouldn't let anyone get on her. Téa looked more closely and finally realized that the two were Sheriden and Calla! They were her and Namian's horses.

"Just leave it and hitch a ride with Earl," said the leader. The five men galloped off, leaving Calla behind. As soon as they were gone Téa walked up to the horse, which instantly calmed.

"Hello, my friend," she said softly as she untied the reins from the post, "mind giving me a ride?"

The horse whinnied softly and she climbed on. The men weren't far ahead and hopefully she would be able to follow them without being detected.

~*~*~

Russell knocked on the heavy wooden door, listening to the noises echo against the walls of the caves. He didn't pay attention to the two men who stood on either side.

"Enter," a female voice called from inside. Russell let the men open the doors for him and walked inside. 

The room was circular and made of stone. Books and bottles of poisons and potions were everywhere, only the space around the chair in the center of the room was clean. And on it a woman sat, her robes were elegant and black and she held a book of concoctions in her hand. Her hair was still blonde which made her look much younger than she actually was. Russell stopped just shortly inside and bowed to her,

"My lady."

"What news do you have for me?"

Russell stood up straight and put his hands behind his back, "The prince has gone back to Frell, and the girl is with her tribe near the Keli Mountains. The documents have been destroyed."

The woman rested her chin in her hand and thought.  This was obviously not good. Without the documents it would prove much more difficult to get into the castle. While she thought, Russell broke the silence

"Shall I order the execution of the prisoner?"

She looked up, "No. I want her alive for now. What will you do about the other girl?"

"Find her and execute her as well."

"I want her alive, Russell."

Russell looked startled, a look that he rarely wore, "Alive? But the documents have been destroyed, my lady."

"Even though that makes it more complicated for us, she may still be of some use. Bring her to me alive."

"Yes, milady," said Russell, "what of our inside contact?"

The woman looked at her nails as she spoke, "Now that King Jerrold is dead, I want Charmont to be next. See that the servant uses an extra dosage, we need it to look like a disease but we need it to be faster this time."

Russell watched the expression on her face. She was clearly working something out. He bowed low, "Yes, my lady."

As Russell left the woman smiled to herself. It couldn't be more perfect.

~*~*~

"To the north, I give you your King!"

"To the south, I give you your king!"

Namian stood silently and still next to his mother as instructed. They stood in the back while his father stood up front, so that all of Kyrria could see him. The High Chancellor held a crown in his hands and crossed first to the North and then to the south to shout, as was tradition. The thousands of people below didn't make a sound, watching as the High Chancellor finished with his father's coronation. Namian could hear that the Chancellor's voice was raspy from shouting so much.

The High Chancellor then stood in front of Prince Charmont.

"Long live King Charmont, king of all Kyrria and its subjects." He placed the Crown upon his head and turned back to the crowd.

"The King is dead! Long live the King!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" the crowd echoed, then there was so much cheering that it was almost deafening. The king shook hands with the High Chancellor and smiled to the crowd, who cheered even louder.  Namian nearly covered his ears, but remained perfectly still with his mother until his father came up to them, as they were supposed to.

"Well," his father smiled to them and spoke softly, "that was a nightmare."

His mother laughed, "It's not over yet. We still have the banquet tonight in the great hall."

"How lovely."

Namian looked back to the crowd of thousands, who were just beginning to celebrate in their own way: dancing and song until the next morning. He wished he was down there with them, but he would have to sit at an exceptionally long table with all of the courtiers and nobles and listen to endless amounts of meaningless chatter. 

A/N: I shall stop here because I don't want to add any more to this chapter. Lol, my best friend is probably going to kill me for having Téa stick a knife between a man's legs, but I thought it was too funny!

 200 REVIEWS!!! You guys are so AWSOME! You have made this author very happy today *does a little dance*. I'll update sooner this time, I swear! On a side note: It wasn't my original intention to just kill off the huntsman, but after much consideration I figured it would be to much to give him a bigger role. Also, Please don't hate me for killing the King!!!!

Oh lookie, is that a review button? Lol!


	20. Mistakes

A/N: **READ**: I just realized that I'm doing something incredibly stupid, I am totally mixing up times and stuff. Confused yet? Okay, where Namian is right now (with his father's coronation), it's about four weeks after he left the tribe. Where Téa is right now (following the men) it's about two and a half weeks after Namian left. So Téa's kind of in the past right now, but don't worry, she'll catch up with Namian (he's not going to be doing anything for a while). Am I making any sense? I will attempt to rectify this situation, don't worry.

It was late at night when the five finally decided to stop and make camp. At first they had traveled a few miles in a completely barren land, making it hard for Téa to follow them. She was forced to hold Calla back just enough to make out their outlines on the horizon. It wasn't long before they entered a dense forest and she was able to follow more closely, but she made sure to keep back enough so they wouldn't hear the sound of Calla's hooves. 

Now that it was night, she knew that she would have to hide her horse. A white horse would be easy to spot, even at night. Slowly and quietly dismounting, she took Calla to a thick patch of bushes and tied her to a low branch. The horse didn't like this very much and began to whinny with frustration.

"Shh," Téa said as quietly as she could. As if reading her thoughts, Calla immediately silenced. Téa stroked her neck and quietly assured her that she would come back. Calla bobbed her head and took a small carrot Téa handed to her, even chewing it quietly. Téa couldn't help but smile, what a horse!

The men were about a hundred feet away. Making sure that her knife was securely in place Téa took tiny steps towards them. She recalled the days when she had gone hunting with her father and the tricks he had taught her. Scan the ground before you take a step for twigs and leaves. _Always stay in the shadows. Breathe through your nose. Find a good climbing tree to watch from._

Téa followed her father's instructions as if he were right beside her. She spotted a tree with low branches some fifteen feet away from their camp and began to climb it as slowly as possible to avoid any noise. She tied her hair in a knot to keep it from getting in her face and inched her way onto a high extending branch. She lay on her stomach and watched. They seemed to talk about meaningless things, and it wasn't until twenty minutes later that their conversation sparked her interest,

"What does the lady want her for now?"

"Don't know. Russell won't tell us anything. It's beginning to get on me nerves, actually."

Téa inched a little more on the branch._ Lady? What lady—_

One of the men took the parchment with Téa's likeness on it and studied it, "I thought we already caught this one."

"Naw. You thinkin' of her cousin…or sister, I think. She got blue hair."

"Isn't she 'spose to be dead?"

Téa held her breath.

"You'd think so, but she's still alive. Why is that, Earl?"

Earl scratched the back of his head, "Not sure. Probably won't till we meet with Russell tomorrow."

Téa almost shouted with joy and had to clap a hand over her mouth. Hannah was still alive! She had secretly started to despair that Russell might have killed her after finding out about what had happened to the documents. But now that she knew for sure that her sister was alive she had reason to keep following them, so it would probably be good to maintain her distance until the proper time.  She slowly began to inch her way back to the base of the tree, but heard a sound that couldn't have come at a worse time,

_Crack._

It was like hearing a death rattle. 

"What was that?" she heard one of the men say, but she didn't really _care_ at the moment. Her branch was about twenty feet off the ground and she could feel it bending under her weight. She looked heavenwards and whispered,

"This is because I stole, isn't it?"

_SNAP! The branch gave way and Téa plummeted to the forest floor. She yelled out a curse as she landed on her hands and knees. Pain shot up through her left arm and she fell over on her side. By now all five of the men were on their feet, swords drawn, walking in her direction to investigate. Her arm screamed in pain as she got to her feet and drew her knife. When they finally saw her they started to laugh,_

"Well, well, well," Earl shook his head in a mocking way, "it's the wench from the inn! Mind telling us what you're doing here, my dear?"

Téa twirled her knife expertly show that she wasn't afraid of him but sighed inwardly. She may as well have been one of those completely helpless girls. Four against one were not very good odds, and she had no idea how she was going to fight them off with her arm the way it was. 

Wait a minute! Four? There were only four of them, where was the fifth?

A hand grabbed her broken arm and twisted it behind her back. She nearly screamed but instead let out a strangled gasp.

"Drop yer knife, now!"

At first she refused and tried to fight against him, but the pain was so great that she had no other option but to drop it. One of the three in front of her picked it up and put it in his belt. Earl studied her for a minute and then nudged the man next to him.

"Balin, give me that paper." 

Balin handed them the paper with Téa's likeness and held it up to compare the two. She cursed under her breath, but surveyed her surroundings to determine how she was going to escape. Calla wasn't to far away, but the man still held tightly on to her broken arm. Breaking away was going to be painful, but what choice did she have? She could see Earl figuring it out. A smile crept onto his face,

"Well, milady, it seems you've saved us the trouble of trying to find you. Much thanks."

Téa took her cue and elbowed her captor as hard as she could in the stomach. He let go on reflex and she sprinted away from them, clutching her left arm as she ran.

"After her! She's the girl Russell wants!"

She could hear her pursuers close behind her. Just like old times again, she nearly laughed, but one of them dove and grabbed her ankle. She fell to the ground and kicked at him. He let go when she kicked him in the face and struggled to get back on her feet. The rest of them had caught up by now and grabbed her by her waist and legs. She kicked as hard as she could to get free but they held on tight. At one last attempt she put her lips together and whistled as loud as she could. Calla must have heard her because she heard the horse trying to break away from where she was tied. Earl looked up,

"Hey! That's my horse."

"Correction," said Téa, "that's _my horse." She punched him in the stomach with her right arm. It wasn't long after that she felt the haft of a sword strike the back of her head. Her world turned black. _

A/N: Okay, okay. I'm aware that this is incredibly short. But you must understand my situation here: my city is going through one of the worst blizzards in history and I am stuck in my house suffering from cabin fever. You must bear with me, my friends.


	21. Long live the King

A/N: Hurray! My Elfwood account is finally up. I'm so happy! So far I only have drawings of Téa and Merin the elf (still working on Namian, gah! That stupid boy is taking forever.) Just look at my bio and click on the URL!

To my reviewer Ruby: I know, I hate sappy romances too. I'm trying to do this tastefully, so give me a break. But thanks for the constructive criticism, it helps a lot!

What? I have to give my token bad guy a back-story? Aww, ruin all my fun why don'tcha ;)

Darkness consumed her. 

It was almost like being in a peaceful sleep, really, except the immense pain from her broken arm penetrated her thoughts and was barking like a pack of hounds. She mentally sighed. She had thought that she would get used to the pain by now, but slowly it was getting worse.

Suddenly she felt her head being forced upwards. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't—tried to listen for anything but couldn't—tried to move but couldn't. Fingers pried open her mouth and she felt a steaming hot liquid being poured in. She coughed and tried to spit it out but more was forced down her throat. It was foul and burned her throat and stomach. An overwhelming sense of panic came; were they poisoning her?

Then she felt warm, as if someone had wrapped her in a blanket. The pain in her arm was receding, fading away. She also couldn't think, and it wasn't long before she drifted back into darkness. 

~*~*~

It had been almost a day since she had been captured when Téa finally woke up. They were still in the forest and the sun was low in the western horizon, meaning it was evening. Téa looked around and saw what she counted to be about twelve sleeping on the ground around her, lucky number thirteen leaning against a tree on the other side of the camp, smirking at her. It was Russell. 

In an instinct she tried to grab for her knife which was no longer in her belt, but she couldn't even move her arms at all, since they were tied around a tree behind her. She suddenly realized that her left arm was completely healed. She looked at it in shock and tried to figure out how it was possible. She heard Russell chuckle,

"I know. We could make a killing in the health market."

She didn't find this funny and glared at him. He looked her over. 

"I must say," he said to her, "you certainly do look like your sister."

She could feel her face going red with anger, "If you have laid one finger on my sister, I will _end you."_

"You're certainly in the position to talk, aren't you? Your sister is alive, if that's what you're worried about," he seemed to take much pleasure in adding, "For now."

He walked over to her and stood uncomfortably close. 

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why you aren't dead by now?"

"I'm thinking it has to do with the fact that you're a complete imbecile."

"Quite a mouth, for a woman," he observed, then added after a pause, "and a very pretty woman at that."

He stroked her cheek. She flinched at his touch and kicked him as hard as she could, only to find her own knife against her throat.

"Be careful," he cautioned, "I advise you to at least attempt to be polite, if that is at all possible." He put her knife back in his belt and turned away. She noticed another man standing nearby with a not so happy look on his face. He seemed not much older that her, maybe 25? She then realized that he was one of the men who had been there the night she took the documents. Russell turned to him and barked,

"Victor, wake the others and tell them to pack up. We leave in twenty minutes."

Victor went around shaking and sometimes kicking the men awake and telling them of Russell's instructions. Téa decided to "help" by kicking dirt on the men closest to her. They gave her dirty looks but did nothing about the rude wake up call. Russell must have told them not to touch her, so she took the pleasure to kick more dirt on them.

"Perhaps we should take the chance when Russell isn't looking and cut her feet off," one of the men said to the others as the brushed himself off.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Téa kicked more dirt on the man's shoes. 

"I'm dead serious, wench." 

"Well, maybe you should untie me and we can settle the whole matter then?"

The man laughed, "I would break you in half!"

"You flatter yourself, Sir…?"

"Haben."

She rolled her eyes, "Just so you know, Haben, you're the first on my list."

The men looked like they were all going to laugh this time, but Russell yelled at them,

"WHY IS NO ONE WORKING!?"

They quickly set off to work. Téa could feel her binds being cut from behind her and then a blade point at her back.

"Any sudden movements and I will kill you, do you understand?" It was Victor. Téa turned her head slowly to look at him.

"You're that fast, huh?"

"Trained at the best school of swordplay and first in my class," Victor said with a hint of pride. 

"You don't say? That's just lovely."

"Watch your mouth and walk over to that horse," Victor led her over to a brown mare and told her to get on the horse. He took the reins away to avoid any chance of escape and bound her hands in front of her. She looked down at him,

"You don't strike me as the type that would associate with men like Russell."

"I need the money. Now be quiet."

She ignored the second half of the sentence, "Why do you need the money?"

He looked up at her with irritation, "My father died with a huge debt from gambling and I need to pay them off. Would you like to know of how my mother died as well?"

Téa paused with an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. My parents are dead as well."

"Yes, I heard. If it's any comfort the huntsman is dead because of it."

"It won't bring them back to life, will it? And why are you comforting me, anyway?"

He started tying her boots to the saddle. To prevent her from jumping off, she guessed. He spoke as he worked, 

"They had done nothing to deserve it."

"And I did?"

"You stole from us."

"Documents that would lead to an invasion of the palace in Frell? Oh yes, shame on me."

He stopped and looked up at her, "Is it your intention to better your situation by using sarcasm? Because it isn't working, now be quiet." He went back to work.

She ignored him again, "Do you know anything of my sister?"

"Your sister is fine. She gets three meals a day and no one bothers her."

"Has anyone hurt her?"

He stood up and looked at her again, "If I tell you will you stop talking?"

She nodded.

"She received a few bruises during her first interrogation, but since then everyone has been ordered not to touch her."

"You mean Russell has a boss?"

He gave her a look.

"Right, closing my mouth now."

Russell walked over, "Unless I am mistaken Victor I thought I heard you talking to our prisoner."

"S-sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir."

"See that it doesn't. A man of your…impressionable nature might believe any lie she might tell you," He looked up at Téa, "If you say one more word I'll remove your tongue with your own knife."

"Fine by me. It's impossible to have intelligent conversation around here anyway."

He grabbed her arm and gave it a small but deep cut. She immediately pulled away and glared at him. Victor took out a handkerchief and pressed it against her wound.

"That wasn't necessary, sir."

"If she talks again she'll get worse. Now put that rag away!"

Victor obeyed and walked off to finish cleaning up camp. The other men were busy as well getting their horses ready. Téa sat there impatiently, wondering how she was going to get out of this one. Now more than ever she wanted to see Hannah, to see if she was indeed alright as Victor had said. She watched her arm bleed and tried pressing it against her stomach to staunch the flow. She suddenly felt someone ripping off a piece of her skirt and saw that it was Victor. He tied the cloth around her cut,

"If Russell asks say that you did it."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left before anyone would see him. She watched him go and wondered if he could help her. Victor seemed way out of place here among such idiots, perhaps she could persuade him to help her and her sister escape. 

At last everyone mounted their horses. The man who had captured her earlier, Earl, took hold of her horse's reins and followed the others as they galloped off. 

~*~*~

"Y-your highness, perhaps we should take a break."

Namian put a hand on the back of the man, who was bent over panting. 

"Gerik, we've only been fencing for ten minutes." He smiled and helped him over to a seat next to the wall. Poor Gerik had been his fencing instructor for ten years, and Namian knew it would be time to let the old man retire, but he knew the thought of being let go would break his heart. 

The prince sat down next to his teacher and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Gerik, shouldn't you be retired by now? I'm sure your wife would be very happy if you were around more."

Gerik looked up, "Oh no, your highness. Mary would only make me work harder than I work here. We have a very large garden."

Namian laughed and stood up to retrieve his sword. He began to fence with an imaginary partner—lunging, jumping back, and lunging again. He remembered his younger days when he would be exhausted after only five minutes, and how Gerik would only push him harder. He had learned all the techniques of formal fencing (for duels between nobles), but on the insistence of his father he also became an expert in—for lack of a better word—informal fencing (for the rest of the world who didn't always fight fair). He lunged at his invisible attacker again.

"Perfect form, well done," said a voice from the door. Namian didn't bother to stop his antics.

"Thank you, father."

King Charmont walked over to Gerik, who was struggling to stand and bow, and pushed him gently back into his seat.

"That's not necessary, Gerik. I would like a sword, however."

"By the door, your highness."

Charmont picked a long sword, took off his shirt, and walked to face his son, who stopped fencing. 

"Unseen men don't fight back; perhaps someone with actual mass would help?"

Namian made a face, "Ha ha," and began to fight his own father.

Anyone who would have walked into the room just then would have thought the two men were trying to kill each other, but only Gerik would have seen that they were just going through every stance and position in the book, one by one. 

"Father, I've been thinking," Namian said coolly as he sidestepped a strike and swung his sword around.

"What about?"

"Do you remember our discussion the night before I…um…left?"

"Not distinctly. What are you getting at?" He dodged a swipe and spun around.

"Well, I've been thinking that a ball may not be such a bad idea."

Namian knocked the sword out of the King's hand with ease, who stood there and stared at his son with confusion,

"A ball? As in—"

"Yes."

"May I ask why the change of heart?"

Namian twirled his sword expertly, "Well, after all that I've been through, I was thinking that it might be time that I find myself a wife."

"You do know that you don't have to."

"I know. I think it would be for the best."

The King sighed, "Very well. I'll tell your mother and we'll start preparations. Are you very sure?"

"Yes."

The king left the room and Namian began sword fighting with himself again. 

Before the idea of having a ball to find a wife had disgusted him. It still did, actually. His parents were very understanding on this topic, since they were forced on his father in the first place. But now it was the only way he could think of to find Téa. 

He had sent messengers to all the towns and no one had seen a girl with red hair, and he could think of no other way. Everyone, even the gypsies, would know of a ball to find a prince a wife, and he was hoping that Téa would hear of it and come to see him. If she didn't show up, then he would just have to find a way out of having to choose a wife.

A/N: Stupid chapter, I know. Téa needs to know when to keep her mouth shut, doesn't she? Namian is going to have a ball, yippee. You knew it was going to come around sooner or later. Will Téa come? Will she even find a way to escape? Why is Victor slightly out of character? Why am I even asking these questions?

BTW: Feel free to go check out my profile. Tee hee. I wouldn't know why because I just post useless trivia, but I do have weekly quotes from movies. Fun fun.   

Also BTW: I'm not mixing my elves with Tolkien's, I really meant that they can be reinforcements. Just because Levine didn't mention it in her book doesn't mean I can't. Tee hee.  


	22. Queen Rhiannon

A/N: Aloha all. Just to get this out in the open, I love it when you guys e-mail me, but you need to give me a break because it's summer and all. I, like all teenagers, must party. You know who you are *looks around*. Anywho, I'm working on a new character for my elfwood account (no, it's not Namian, sigh). I tend to use models for my subjects and I found the perfect one for a character that you will meet in this chapter, so be sure and check for when I do put it up. Take care and happy summer everybody!

Chapter edited a pinch thanks to my reviewers Gwen and Protectress of Dalidon: I apologize for my inaccuracies regarding the book. I lent it to a girl I babysit and I haven't seen it for months! Eep!

Téa felt a cup of water thrown in her face, and instinctively kneed the face responsible.

"Ow!"

"I told you not to stand too close to her."

Téa sat up straight and shook her head of any sleep. She smiled at the black eye she had given one of the men and said sweetly, "Good morning."

The man glared at her, still holding his wounded eye, "You sack of filth!" She could see Victor behind him, trying not to laugh. He helped her get to her feet and cut the rope that bound her to the tree. 

"Good morning, Victor. I trust you slept well?"

"No better than he will tonight," he replied, referring to _Black eye, _who was still doubled over in pain. He took her back to her horse, as had been the usual routine for the last three days, and began securing her to her saddle. 

"You know, I'm getting just a little tired of you making those dimwits wake me up every morning. Can't you just do it yourself?"

"And have Russell castrate me? No thanks."

She sighed and began to eat a small chunk of bread that was her breakfast. She had seen nothing but forest for three long days; not even a town or any hint of a person nearby. Of course this is exactly what the troupe wanted, but she kept a lookout nonetheless. 

By now it was something like a war between her and all of Russell's men (minus Victor, of course). They all tried to find ways to taunt her or make her angry, but she would push right back, each time receiving a cut on the arm from the Captain. Victor remained neutral, as always, with the exception of treating her cuts. 

He finished tying her boots to the saddle and walked off to finish cleaning up camp. Téa sat impatiently, drumming her nails on the hard surface and blowing strands of her dark brown hair away from her face. She was no stranger to going days without bath, but she always tied her hair back in such situations. She had never been allowed to do so since they caught her, and all of it was now a tangled mess.

Russell trotted up next to her and looked at her,

"Our journey ends today."

She just looked at him, so he continued, 

"You keep your mouth shut when we enter the caves. Do so and you will share the same cell as your sister."

Her attention was immediately caught and she nodded.

_That will definitely not be an easy feat; she thought and almost laughed to herself. Russell trotted away and she made note that her knife was no longer in his boot, wondering what had happened to it. Earl almost instantly came up beside her on his own horse and took her reins. They galloped off with the rest of the group._

~*~*~

"What happened?"

Bowen dismounted and Tania followed. Most of the gypsies had stopped their everyday jobs to listen; they were all interested in what had happened to the red haired girl and her companion. Kyros greeted Bowen with a firm handshake and a kiss on Tania's cheek. 

Bowen shook his head, "Far too much to explain here."

"Master Hayden is now safely at home," said Tania, more to benefit the eavesdroppers than anything else, "I cannot say the same of Téa."

"What of 'er?"

"We don't know," said Bowen, "she left her tribe only days after we returned her."

The gypsies began to talk about what they would do. It was a little known fact that gypsies grew much attached to their "captives", as they had with Téa and Namian. 

"Perhaps we should send a search party," someone suggested.

Kyros thought for a moment, "Not a bad idea, but let's keep it at a few people. Say, two?"

Tania didn't need to hear anymore, "I'll go get the horses."

~*~*~

Téa stared at her surroundings for a long time. She had expected a cave in a mountainside that had been fashioned into a crude room, but nothing like this. Where she was now was underground labyrinth of halls and rooms, as if she were in a normal castle, save for no windows and the fact that it was all one level. Torches lined every hall and each door was twenty feet away from the next. Another thing she marveled at was the people: there were hundreds of them in the first few halls alone. Most of them were men, all dressed in a battle suit of some kind and going about their business. But there were women and children as well, all ragged and destitute. It was like an underground city. 

After they had tied up their horses (in a stable that was also a part of the underground metropolis), Russell had personally grabbed her wrist and was now tugging her through the passages, taking a turn here and there. She kept silent as instructed, but found it hard not to gasp occasionally. She couldn't help it; she had never seen anything like it before. 

They finally arrived at a long hallway with no doors except one facing them at the very end. Russell slowed his pace but didn't look at her,

"You are not to speak until spoken to, understand?"

"What am I, twelve?"

They came to two guards who stood at either side of the door. One immediately put his hand on the knob and turned it. They shoved her through the doorframe and slammed it behind her. She tried the handle but could hear it being locked on the other side.

"I apologize for your forceful entry. Russell _was_ always a bit on the dramatic side."

Téa turned at the sound of the woman's voice and looked at the room for the first time. There were candles everywhere, though it did little to alter the darkness of the room. Tables cluttered with bottles and vials lined the walls, and in the center of the room was a woman sitting in a heavily adorned chair. She was elegantly dressed in dark green and her blonde hair was gathered up onto her head, held in place by some kind of jewelry that resembled a crown. 

"Who are you?"

The woman rose gracefully, "A question I am all to often asked. My people call me the Lady, but you may call me Rhiannon."

Téa eyed her with skepticism. Her words were friendly there was nothing of the same in her eyes. 

"Your people?"

"Yes, I am Queen over this city." 

Téa laughed, she couldn't help it.

"You find something amusing?"

"I find _you amusing, actually. If you're really a queen then I've never heard of you."_

Rhiannon smirked, "I am not surprised. You and Lady Hannah are the only outsiders who know about this place. But I can assure you that I most certainly am Queen."

Téa rolled her eyes, "Looks more like an advanced game of playing _House._"

"You don't like me, I can tell."

"Taking me and my sister prisoner doesn't exactly put you on my closest friends list."

The Queen laughed and Téa just stared at her. She finished her bout and took a deep breath, "You must excuse me, but I rather enjoy your wit. I must say I'm rather surprised you haven't asked me any more questions about my city. Most of my prisoners are full of them."

"All I want is my sister and to get out of here."

You will see your sister soon enough, but as for the latter I'm afraid I cannot grant you. You see, you're very important to our mission at the moment."

"Mission?"

"My blueprints of King Jerrold's castle, you had them last. Yes?"

"Yes, and now the bottom of a river has them."

"Mm, I'm aware of that. It did put quite a setback in our plans."

"Glad to be of service."

"Don't think you're so smart. For every folly there is always a backup plan and you just happen to be it."

Caught off guard, Téa started, "What?"

"It's my understanding that you are rather close to Prince Namian of Kyrria. Am I correct?"

She nearly laughed, "Prince Namian also happens to be a liar. I didn't know who he was until the last day we were together. He and I would have nothing to do with each other—"

"But you kissed him, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You kissed him."

"How did you know about that?"

The Queen chuckled, "You think you were the only one to have your future told by a gnome? I have three in my employ."

Téa stumbled over her words, "Well—for the record he kissed me."

Rhiannon began to circle her, mocking her, "Even better! He has feelings for you; my gnomes could sense it; they could even sense _you_ enjoying it as well. And what girl wouldn't? He's handsome, just like his father, rich, and was willing to go to the ends of the earth for you. Sometimes I wondered if you had lost your mind, sending him away like that. But now I know: you have a tremendous pride, and I do too. That's why we'll work perfectly together!"

Téa let her words sink in. She was right. And for once she couldn't think of anything to say, so Rhiannon continued,

"When I was a young girl I lived in a small village just outside Frell. My father was a poor apothecary with barely enough money to feed himself; let alone me. I often helped him with his potions and made up my own in my spare time—most often medicines because he was ill frequently. Then one day a messenger came to town proclaiming that Prince Charmont was convening three masked balls to find himself a wife. My father was ecstatic and was so sure that I would be picked that he immediately scrambled together every KJ he could find to buy me a ball gown. I begged him not to, it was our food money after all, but he wouldn't listen. 

The night of the first ball he paid for the most lavish carriage he could find and told me not to tell anyone of my social status. I went up to where Prince Charmont stood, talked with him and he asked me to dance. I used every charm I knew and he accepted every one of them. He was so kind to me too, talking with me as if I were a friend; it was hard not to reveal that I was just the daughter of a poor apothecary. The other women were criticizing me, saying that there was no point in being there as long as I kept coming. It was the most wonderful night of my life."

Téa stood where she was and didn't interrupt, though she knew how this story was going to end. _Everyone knew the story. _

"The second ball he asked me to dance again. We talked during the dance and I even made him laugh! When the dance was over I saw him ask another girl to dance. I wasn't worried; she was wearing a mask after all. I kept thinking of how I would be picked, my father would be healthy again, and my life would be perfect. Then I actually watched them dance. I saw how he looked at her, how he talked with her, how he smiled at her. Everyone could tell that he was falling in love with her by the minute."

Rhiannon's face was full of anger and growing with hate by the minute. 

"By the night of the third ball he didn't even look at me. He spent nearly all of that night with her, even taking her out to the garden. I followed them and watched from the doorway. She was still wearing her mask, and they talked endlessly. I knew that it was all pointless and decided to go home, only to find that my father had died in his sleep. The next day I packed all the potions I could find and left the village, forever hating the family that had stolen the last hours that I could have spent with him.

"I spent my days searching for anyone who could teach me to use a sword. Along the way I met a man a little older than me who was already an expert. He taught me all he knew and we traveled together. We both shared the same hate for the royal family since he and his wife had lost entire crops and King Jerrold had done nothing to help him. It wasn't long after that Russell's wife died of starvation."

 Téa interrupted, "Pardon my saying so but I highly doubt that it was the King's fault."

"Oh, but it was. Russell sought an audience with the king several times, but always had been turned away. It wasn't even until he became captain of the guard that the two exchanged words."

"So all of this is a plan to get to Charmont? Where did all of these people come from, anyway?"

Rhiannon smirked again, her anger subsiding, "Most of them are homeless vagrants I found during my journeys. I had always been a very good speaker," she added with pride, "and I convinced them all to become my followers. We built this underground palace and since then I have been their Queen. And I will not only kill Charmont and his trollop of a wife, but I will also take Kyrria."

"Um, I'm sorry to break it to you, but that was tried about seventeen years ago, I don't think Charmont will let it happen again."

"That is where you come in, my dear. You will get me a new set of blueprints to King Charmont's castle. And because Prince Namian is so fond of you, you should have no trouble getting in."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because I'll kill your sister if you don't."

Téa swallowed hard, grabbed a vial from a nearby table and broke the end off, holding it close to Rhiannon's throat. She kept a collective cool while Téa spoke angrily, "And all this because you didn't have your way twenty years ago? Great logic, your highness, but you're not going to hurt anyone again, especially my sister!"

The Queen folded her arms, "Not only that. I've always been quite power hungry, or was that not obvious enough to you?" She laughed and clapped her hands, an evil little smile on her face. The door behind Téa immediately opened and in stepped Russell with another man. They grabbed the broken vial out of her hand before she could do anything and held her arms behind her.

"Take the Lady Téa to the _Negotiations Room," she instructed them, "I'm sure the feel of a whip against her back will do more than persuade her to join our cause," she looked at Téa and grinned, "and don't think I'll just give you some healing potion afterwards. Perhaps if you had been more polite, but now-" she shook her head in a contemptuous way. They pulled her out of the room._

A/n: Okay, I guess I have a thing for cliffhangers, but thanks to my wonderful education I don't think I can think of any other way to end a chapter. Sad, oui? Don't worry, I'll have nothing to do for the next three weeks, so I'm sure I can't get in another chapter within the next few days. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, you're the only reason I keep this story going. 

A A/N: By the way, I was watching David Letterman the other night and they showed a clip from Pirates of the Caribbean!!! It was soo awesome, I am definitely going to see that now. Did anyone else see it?


	23. Family reunion

A/N: Good God, my muse and number one critic has decided to finally read my story. The world is ending as I know it. Oh well, at least you guys will be spared my grief in this matter (well, except for right now, of course). I hope you all still like my story, and pray that my muse/evil twin will go a little easy on me. 

_Coiva__, a _lossë.

_Elyë__ ista alassë,_

_Elyë__ ista tevië,_

_Coiva__, a wingil_

an sí sen mahta ná lá vanwa

"Téa? Téa coiva. Coiva."

Téa tried to wake up, she really did, but waking up would mean that she had been asleep, which she certainly wasn't. It was something like the twentieth time the whip hit her back that she had passed out. And now she was lying on a cold and dirty stone floor with her back feeling like it was on fire. She could feel the warmth of her blood as it trickled down her sides. The voice spoke again, this time in Kyrrian,

"Arleta?"

"Don't call me that," she mumbled.

The voice laughed, "Thank the creator, she's alive!"

She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a rat gnawing on a bit of a bone, and she shuddered to think of what that had come from. Then she saw blue hair. That familiar beautiful dark blue hair and was instantly conscious.

"Hannah?" She bolted upright and felt the pain shoot up her back, like a thousand needles being shoved in, but she didn't care. Her sister sat in front of her, smiling sadly. Téa threw her arms around her, kissing her cheek several times.

"I'm fine," said Hannah, wrapping her hands around her shoulders so as not to hurt her. She finally let go and studied her at arm's length.

"This is more than I can say of you."

Téa finally took a moment to examine herself. The back of her dress had been ripped open, and what she could see of her back was nothing but dark red. Hannah dipped a blood soaked cloth back in a tray of water and pressed it against the wounds. Téa immediately flinched.

"I can't stop the bleeding with you moving, Téa. It's getting everywhere."

"Did you check and see if there were any vampires in the next cell?" Téa suggested. Hannah smirked,

"Nope, there's a very chatty guard just outside the wall who likes to eat meat in between meals, however."

"I'm sure if I had a black eye that would be helpful."

"Just stop moving so you can heal."

"That's hard to do when you keep pushing on me."

"Try, Téa."

She drew bare feet under her and rested her head on her knees. Their cell was only a little smaller than a room at an inn would be. It was completely made of stones with bits of hay scattered everywhere. Rats infested in the dark corners, chattering noisily with each other and a few of the brave would occasionally wander out into the light provided by the torches, only to quickly skitter back into the dark. The only door was large and wooden. There was only a key whole on their side, and a small opening at the bottom where food and water would be shoved through. The bucket at the side of the door she could only guess was a crude chamber pot. She glanced at the tray of bloody water that Hannah was dipping her rag in.

"Is that your drinking water?"

"Ours, actually. I'm sorry that I can't let you have any but I think your backside is in worse need of it."

"Aw, and here I thought it was wine."

Hannah chuckled and continued wiping at her back. It stung intensely but Téa clamped her mouth shut. After a few minutes Hannah stopped and leaned back against the wall.

"It should stop now. Don't touch your back or the wounds will reopen."

Téa nodded and wrapped her arms even tighter around her legs. The cell was freezing and the back of her dress was beyond repair. It was several minutes before she broke the silence,

"Hannah, did they tell you—I mean…about our parents…"

Her sister nodded, "Yes, I know. Russell came in and told me personally," her hands formed fists and her face grew red, "I should have broken his neck."

"Did they…do anything to you, Hannah?"

She shrugged, anger subsiding, "I haven't seen anything but these walls for months. I daresay you have had it far worse than I have."

"Months? I think I would have gone insane."

"I think I would have too if they had not brought you in here. How did they capture you?"

"Trees don't like me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What about the blueprints? Did you get them to King Jerrold?"

"King Jerrold is dead."

"What? How--?"

"Our high and mighty Queen of the underworld had too much time on her hands."

Now Hannah was angry, "That evil, despicable—!"

"I did run into his grandson, however."

~*~*~

"I cannot find this tribe you speak of, sire. There is no such record of even their existence."

Namian did not even look up but kept his nose in a book, _Ancient Cultures of the World_. The elf waited patiently for a response. After a few moments the prince finally closed his book hard in frustration and placed it back on its shelf.

"What of the name I gave you?"

The elf pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and read aloud, "A birth of one Arleta, daughter of Aden was recorded in the Westovian archives in the year 3434 of the Second Age. Species: human. Country: Westova. Language: unknown. Ethnicity: unknown. Whereabouts: unknown. I am sorry sire, but this Arleta is nowhere to be found."

Namian sighed, "Thank you, Armen, that is all I require of you." He sat down at a desk and opened another book. Armen walked to the doorway, but turned,

"Sire?"

"Hm?"

"What of your mother the Queen? She _is_ the court linguist, after all."

"Neither my mother nor my father are to know of this, understood?"

Armen bowed, "Yes, sire," and left. 

Namian sighed again. His mother would have surely been able to contact Will and get this information for him, had he not known of a certain law he had found only a few days earlier:

_Should any  person, elf, giant, gnome, fairy, or other species be found or known as being in the company of a member of the royal family of Kyrria while said member had been declared missing, captured, or dead that being shall be henceforth known as the kidnapper. This is an offence punishable by death construed in the form of death by hanging, death by sword, or death by fire.     _

Now he definitely couldn't tell his parents about Téa. All laws were irreversible, and she would be as good as dead if he mentioned her name to anyone. Armen was the only person he could trust simply because it was his job. Now without any idea of where Téa or the tribe was Namian felt the increasing pressure on his heart that something was terribly wrong. Even though his father had assured him that Russell was as good as dead, he knew that others knew of those documents. But he could not tell anyone of them without Téa's name being revealed.

Though the balls were weeks away, the great hall was being decorated even as he sat in the library. He couldn't even imagine what he would say if Téa never showed up before he had to pick a wife. What an embarrassment.

"You've been in here since this morning, Namian. It's customary to come up for oxygen once in a while."

Namian whirled around to see his godmother standing in the doorway.

"Am I needed somewhere, Mandy?

She shook her head, "No, love. Your mother's asked about you, but I told her you needed some time to yourself." She sauntered over to the table where he had laid out all of his maps and books, examining them and going them over with her fingers. She circled the table and stopped a few feet away from him. Though she was several feet shorter, she still gave off quite an authoritative air. 

"That_ is why you are here, yes?"_

"Yes."

A pause. 

"Namian, love, what have I taught you about lying?"

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are, and it's best not to anger a fairy, even if I _am_ your godmother."

Namian exhaled, sitting in a chair and resting his head on his hand, "The sad thing is: that threat worked on me when I was ten and it works now."

She grinned and sat next to him, "No, what's sad is that it never worked on your mother."

He looked at her for a moment, then laughed. She smiled pleasantly and pulled a map off of the table before he could stop her. She looked it over tentatively, saying the names out loud,

"Frell, Sheree, Bast, Bölate, and the Keli mountains. Looks like quite a journey."

"It was," Namian muttered, not even thinking about what he was saying.

"So _this was where you had gone all those months?"_

He jolted in his chair. Mandy smiled wryly placed the map back on the table, picking up another map, one of Westova. 

"You have Master Will's tribe marked, I see. Tell me, did they recognize you right away?"

"Mandy, I'd rather not talk about this now."

"Oh, but we_ are going to talk about it, love. And we're going to start with who you're looking for."  _

~*~*~

"That's…very interesting."

"What, you don't believe me?"

Hannah stretched out her legs on the cold stone floor, "No, I do. I just can't believe he kissed you."

Téa threw her arms in the air, "Is everyone insane? Why is this such an important turn of events? Did you even hear about everything else we had been though?"

"Of course I was," Hannah replied, giving her a knowing look, "but Téa, the heir to the throne of Kyrria kissed you. Not you kissing him, mind you, _he kissed you_. I would think that was of significance."

"What does it matter anymore? He's back in the comfort of his own castle, and we're stuck in here. Probably until we die of old age or her royal pain in the neck thinks up a much more fun way to kill us."

"You're in a cheerful mood."

"I'm sorry, I'm cold and those rats are starting to look really good right now. It's a little hard to be civil."

Hannah giggled, "Perhaps an escape plan would be a good idea right about now?"

Téa looked up, "Great! What's your plan?"

"We dig a tunnel with our teeth."

"Bad plan."

"I never said I was the smart one in this family."

After sitting around for a little while longer, Téa got on all fours and looked through the keyhole in the door. She could see straight through it to the wall on the other side. 

"Where's the guard?" she asked.

"He passes by every three hours. Another man comes by twice a day with food and water and the second time for the chamber pot."

"Do you have a hairpin?"

"I did. It's currently stuck in the keyhole."

"_Imíné!" Téa cursed. She stood up and looked around for anything. Hannah stood up as well. _

"What kind of stones are these?"

"I wouldn't know."

Téa walked up to a wall to examine more closely. She stood by the single torch in the room to get enough light. A few of the stones had specks in them that glittered in the torchlight. There were other types of rocks that Téa couldn't identify…except for one.

"Plan coming?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Yes," Téa nodded, "look around the room and find a loose stone or something hard. We only have a little time before the guard comes by again." 

A/N: I realize now that I write the dialogue in a very modern way (okay, I've known that for a while) and just so you know I find it more fun this way. Wheee. And don't you all just love my stupid little law? It was all I could think of to keep Namian's mouth shut until the proper time. 

Okay, folks. I shall be gone for most of July. I hope this chapter will be enough until then. Camp and then a family reunion, bleh (to the reunion part). Happy summer and I shall write another chapter when I get back, that is if my so-called best friend hasn't torn my story apart by then. 

J/K! Don't smite me!!!!!!!

Disclaimer time: Yippy Skippy. 

_"the year 3434 of the Second Age"_ – A nod to The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring when Gandalf is in Minus Tirith. I couldn't resist. 

Téa's "plan" is actually an idea I got from an MST3K episode. Those of you who don't know what it is, don't ask. 

Here is the English translation of Hannah's song:

_"Awaken, o blossom_

_Thou hast known joy_

_Thou hast known hate_

_Awaken, o nymph_

_For your fight has not yet passed"_

- I remember reading it in a book about the middle ages, but I have no idea who the author is. Oh well, I'm sure he or she won't sue me. Tee hee.  


	24. Escape

Ahhhh! *ducks rocks being thrown at her* I'm sorry I've taken so long *ducks another attempt at being stoned* I know I said July and I'm really sorry, but being a senior is really tough you know (that and writer's block doesn't help either). **READ**But I'm hoping you shall be proud of me, for I have created a cast page (Readers: What?). I got the idea from another fanfic writer here who did the same thing. Just go to my bio page and click on the homepage link. If it gives you some crap about not having permission, don't worry about it, just copy the address and paste it on that little white box over there. These people are the closest images to the characters that I have (some of them written with those actors in mind), I hope you approve. It always makes the story a little more fun when you have a more vivid picture, don't you think? 

"This is mendstone," Téa explained, her sister looking at her like she was nuts.

"Aaand?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you remember how the men of the tribe used to remove stumps by making them explode? They would use grounded mendstone under the stump and light it."

Hannah smiled a little, working it all out. But it quickly turned back into a frown, "But Téa, if we use the torch we'll be incinerated, its way too much fire."

"I know. These other stones have quartz in them, we can—"

"Strike them together! Like Daggers would show us when we were little."

Téa nodded and set to work grinding the mendstone into powder, which wasn't easy considering she had to use other rocks that broke more easily. Hannah watched through the keyhole for anyone who would be passing by. After a very long hour and a half, all that had come from Téa's antics was a little pile of very small rocks that were nowhere near being grounded. She sighed and hung her head in frustration.

"Téa?"

"Yes?"

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"Prince Namian."

She sighed even harder, "We're not at the tribe, Hannah. I can't talk with you and giggle like we did when we were girls. This isn't the place."

Sitting with her legs crossed, Hannah scooted over by her sister, "On the contrary, I think it's the perfect time and place. I've seen nothing but these walls for months, had no one to talk to but a bunch of rats and the occasional guard, and nothing to eat but every kind of stale food you can imagine. I think you owe it to me."

"It _is_ my fault that you're in here, isn't it?"

"Perhaps some of the fault lies with you, but you can easily make it up to me in one sentence." She grinned and sat in front of her older sister, waiting with the patience of a five year old. Sighing for about the umpteenth time, Téa sat down.

"Three words: _stupid_, _arrogant_, and an extravagant_ liar."_

The flame of curiosity went out, "Oh, _come off it Téa!"_

"What? You asked me what he was like and I told you."

"He must have _some_ good qualities, he kissed _you_ didn't he?"

"To shut me up most likely."

"I doubt that, usually people just use death or torture as a threat to shut you up."

"Ha ha."

"What does he look like, then?"

Téa readjusted a bit, the cuts in her back suddenly giving her trouble again, "Well—um, despite his aura of annoyance he's really—well—not all that unpleasant to look at."

Her sister's usual grin came back in full bloom. She slapped her leg and laughed, "Wow, quite the compliment for him! I haven't heard you describe anyone like that since Harloe."

On the mention of his name, Téa's back muscles tensed and her pain nerves sprang to life.

"You're bleeding again!" Her sister tore a section off her already shortening hem and reached over to wipe the blood, but she brushed her away.

"Don't bother, it hurts too much. I don't think I could sit still again."

"They have to heal up now or they'll get infected, Téa."

"What's the point? They're just going to whip me again anyway."

"Not if we escape first. And I can't do it all myself while you bleed all over the floor," then Hannah eyed her strangely, still holding the rag in mid-air. Téa could see her sister coming to a realization, "Téa, did something happen with Harloe?"

Silence.

"Téa?"

She winced, though it wasn't the pain in her back that was making her do so, "Hannah, Harloe is—well…"

"Tell me!"

"Harloe's on _their side_!" the words came rushing out, echoing in the little room.

"What?"

"Harloe told them where to find our parents. He's the reason they're dead."

Tears began to gather in her sister's eyes, she barely managed to rasp out one word, "_Why_?"

"I don't know."

Hannah's tears flowed freely now, falling on her back and gasping for air between sobs. Téa stroked her blue hair, though her own eyes remained dry. 

~*~*~

"Namian! You know better than to lie to your parents!"

Frustrated, he put his head in his hands. After spending three hours telling his godmother _everything_ that had happened, being ridiculed was the last thing he needed. Mandy put a hand on his shoulder,

"Granted, it was done protect the lady and that is an admirable thing, but a ball?"

"It was all I could think of. Not one town has seen a single hair of her and the tribe has vanished."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the lady does not want to be found? From what you said she did sound upset with you."

"That's not the point, Mandy. My family is safe but I can't stand knowing that she isn't."

Smiling sadly, she stroked his golden head and sat down next to him. 

"Listen, love, this woman sounds like she can take care of herself, I wouldn't worry so."

He lifted his head and looked at her, "She would agree with you, but she overestimates how strong she really is. These people are dangerous, Mandy, and she's only one person."

The fairy thought for a moment, then stood, "The best I can do is ask some friends of mine to look out for her, but the rest is up to you. You can go ahead and have this ball but don't expect me to help you get out of it when the lass doesn't show."

The prince smiled, then stood and hugged her, "Thank you Mandy."

"You're welcome, darlin'. But I do suggest you tell your father."

"It's not going to happen."

~*~*~

"Are you done yet?"

"_Siiidh, my sister, _siiidh_."_

It had taken a few more hours, but the little pile of mendstone was finally grounded enough to be usable. Carefully, Téa cupped the black powder in her hands and stood up. Bits of it began to sift through so she held her hands tighter together, trying not to lose any of the precious explosive.

"What now?" Hannah asked.

"We pour some of it in the keyhole, strike some sparks on it and pray to the creator I don't blow my face off."

"Should we test some of it?"

Téa nodded, "Good idea." She walked slowly over to a corner on the far side of the room, the rats furiously skittering away. Dropping the black stuff into a little pile, she took a small pinch of it and placed it far away. 

"Do you have the quartz?"

She felt two being dropped into her hands, and told Hannah to back away. Crouching down, she struck the rocks together over the tiny heap. 

Nothing.

She struck them again, this time making a tiny spark that was snuffed out by the open air. Determined, she struck the rocks harder together. 

_FLASH! A brief blaze of fire went up and caught on to Téa's skirt. In an instant, her sister threw the pan of bloody water on it, putting it out. For a moment there was silence, then chuckles._

"Whoa, that's some powerful stuff."

"Yes," Hannah agreed, "Perhaps we should put a little less in the keyhole, then?"

"No complaints here," Téa observed as she pinched an even smaller amount and walked towards the door.

"Carefully," Hannah cautioned. Her sister crouched down until she was eye level with the keyhole, sifting as much of the mendstone in as she could.

A black cloud of the dust suddenly burst out as a foreign object pushed its way into the keyhole. Someone was opening the door. 

"Get back!" Téa hissed as she pushed her sister up against the opposite wall. Though she spoke calmly, Hannah looked terrified,

"I-it's probably one of the guards dropping off our meal for the night."

Téa relaxed a little at the thought, but only for a moment as she saw that it wasn't the food guard, but Russell and two other men. He smirked down at the two girls, 

"Nice family reunion then?"

Téa glared at him, "What do_ you want?"_

Still he smiled, "Have you considered her majesty's offer?"

"Majesty?"

"Lady Rhiannon."

"Oh, _her. You actually expect me to help _you_?"_

Hannah shot her a horrified look, and Téa could see what her mouth would not say. 

Shut up you idiot!

Then she did something she knew she shouldn't have: she actually considered. 

_Consider that woman's insane plot?_

_Why not? _

It was Harloe's voice. What was _he doing in there?_

_If it even worked, it would annihilate Kyrria._

_But Hannah won't die. You would rather help a country you have no allegiance to?_

Téa looked at her sister, who seemed to be trying extremely hard to read her thoughts. How could she kill something so precious, so beautiful, and so undeserving of such a horrible fate?

Then a scene flashed in Téa's mind. It was when she had been at the tribe with Namian, after they had danced together. She saw his blue eyes, the way he had looked at her. How close their faces had been to each other—

Then she saw him on the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own dark blood; dead, his mother and father lying not far away. She would be the cause of their destruction, of Kyrria's destruction. It would be as if she had stabbed him herself. He was precious too, and definitely did not deserve to die and neither his family. She closed her eyes,

_If there is any sort of deity up there who can help me out, it would be greatly appreciated._

Then she looked up at the Captain, "You may tell your Queen that she can go to hell."

In the blink of an eye he had grabbed her arm roughly, forming bruises on her skin.

"Wrong answer."

"Let her go!" Hannah shouted, but found a sword tip pointed straight at her throat. Russell swung Téa around towards the door, pushing her out. He whispered in her ear,

"I hope you two had a good time, because you'll never see her again."

The door slammed behind them. 

~~~

(A/N: Think of the scene from the Count of Monte Cristo)

With her hands bound in front of her, the two men spun her around to face the wall. Using a hook attached to a chain, they wound it around her bonds and pulled her arms up with a pulley, until her feet were barely touching the ground. The freezing cold on her bare back made her shiver hard; and out of the corner of her eye she saw one of them pick up a whip.

_Crack. The sting of leather against her skin was so strong that she couldn't help but shriek. It hit her again, just at her lower back. Her own weight was beginning to stretch out the muscles in her shoulders_

Again, below her right arm, making her screams echo down the hall. 

Again, just at the base of her neck. She yelled again, wanting to throw up from all the pain. 

Ten minutes felt like ten hours, and her back was a bloody mess. The man at the whip did not seem to tire at all, cracking the whip so hard against her that she began to swing on the chain that held her up. This was even worse than the first time, she thought to herself. Last time she had not wanted to die.  

_BOOM! _

A huge explosion down the hall caused the flogging to cease, both of the men looking out the door of the little cell. Though she couldn't see anything, she could clearly make out the sound of something hard hitting a human skull. Two of them, in fact. 

The pulley released the chain that held her up, and she fell to the ground, not able to support herself from how weak she felt. Two small hands grasped hers and pulled her to her feet.

"Put your arm around me Téa," Hannah said, helping her sister towards the door, "the armory is not far from here." 

"How much mendstone did you use," Téa asked weakly.

"All of it," Hannah grinned, half dragging her sister down the dark corridor. 

By the time they reached the armory, Téa was able to use enough strength to walk on her own. Hannah pulled the door open to find a very long room filled to the brim with swords, knives, and every imaginable tool that could penetrate skin. On the right, she spotted her daggers and grabbed them. Hannah grabbed a long sword, her sister giving her a skeptical look.

"Can you use that?"

"We'll find out."

They peered out the doorway. Shouting could clearly be heard from both directions. Téa looked at Hannah,

"You do know this is suicide, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's go."

A/N: Muahahahaha, I am the Queen of cliffhangers! *ducks some more rocks* Okay! I'm sorry to leave you guys here, but I'm tired and I've been threatened enough. I'll update sooner if I get the chance, I promise. School hates me, so I don't guarantee it. But you may be able to speed my update if you review, tee hee.

Edited: One of my reviewers, Cool Beans, was gracious enough to point out that I needed to retype some of my chapters. I am very grateful for this piece of constructive criticism and she shall receive, as a token of my gratitude, the hope diamond.  


	25. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I would just like to take this opportunity to say how very disappointed I was in the Ella Enchanted movie, that being said, on with the story……

"Remind me why I'm standing here again?"

Ella cast a sidelong glance at her son, "We're receiving guests, Namian. The royal families of Archadia have been our allies for many centuries."

"I know why _you're_ here, but why am _I_ here?"

Char looked over as well, trying very hard not to laugh and Namian's annoyed expression, "They've heard of the ball and are very anxious to attend, especially…"

Uh oh, Namian knew what was coming next. The prince groaned, "Tiana is coming, isn't she?"

"Nice to know I've raised such a clever lad."

Namian adjusted uncomfortably in his royal uniform, tugging at its black collar. Tiana had been a thorn in his side since he was ten. They had both been children when they first met at a royal banquet over seven years ago, but it wasn't hard to figure out that she had developed a bit of a crush on him. 

No, "a bit" was the biggest exaggeration of the century. Whenever they were even within the same country she pursued him tirelessly, and normally Namian wouldn't have minded so much (being the teenage boy that he was). The princess _was_ very pretty to say the least, but he despised how she treated those lower than her. She was known for her temper and for taking it out on the servants of her castle.

As the family of three stood in the throne room in their fine attire, the great doors swung open slowly and the announcer walked in.

"You're most gracious majesties, may I present to you his royal highness of Archadia, King Malik, his wife, Queen Raina and their daughter, the Princess Tiana."

After one incredibly lavish bow, the announcer stepped aside and let the royal family enter. Malik was first, a broad smile luminous through his blond beard. Namian had never really liked him; his illustrious and jolly manner had always felt so fake, as though he were secretly taunting those he laughed with. His wife was frail and timid, always glancing at the floor when she spoke, unheard of for a queen. His mother had tried several times to make friends, but she always backed just out of her reach, as if she was being confronted by a tiger. 

Then there was Tiana. She looked elegant and lovely in her ice blue gown, her ash blonde hair woven into several complicated braids atop her head. Her mouth held a smirk as she walked behind her father, giving Namian a wink. He nodded his head politely, though running from the room was extremely tempting right at the moment. In Archadia arranged marriages were still practiced, and he knew for a fact that if Kyrria did the same he and the princess would have been betrothed long ago. 

"Charmont, my lad! It's been ages!" The King of Archadia grabbed Char in a fierce bear hug, barely giving him time to catch his breath when he was released. Char quickly regained his composure and smiled,

"Please, call me Char."

Malik just laughed, "My lad, you are a king now! Informality is a sign of weakness. Come now, surely your old man must have taught you that!"

Char winced a little at the mention of his father, "I'm afraid it never came up."

"That's a right shame," Malik's eyes twinkled, "I'll be sure that you and I will have time for that discussion later. Being the ruler of a nation isn't all parades and signing documents, you know." He gave him another hard slap on the back. Queen Ella looked severely aggravated,  

"Perhaps if your majesty will take the time to read our nation's history, you would find that Char is well versed in the art of battle, as well as signing documents."

Her voice was edged, but Malik didn't seem to care in the least. Acting as though he had not heard her, he stepped back and gestured to the two women behind him,

"You've met my wife, Queen Eleanor?"

"On several occasions," Ella smiled politely, not bothering to correct him on her name. She stepped forward and held out her hand, but Queen Raina only stepped back a little and nodded her head. Not saying a word. 

"And, of course, my daughter Tiana?"

Tiana walked over to Namian and curtsied, "I am very much looking forward to this ball that I've heard so much about. Am I correct in assuming that you are to choose your wife there?"

Namian returned a bow and kissed her hand, "That is a possibility, yes."

She grinned even wider and stepped back. Malik grinned as well, but he and Tiana were the only ones. It was no secret as to why they were here; Archadia wanted a piece of Kyrria's wealth as much as any country if not more. All of this pretending was making Namian feel ill. 

After an awkward silence, Char stepped into the role of host again, 

"If you would care to follow these two gentlemen," he indicated the two guards standing by the door, "They will see you to your quarters. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

The Archadian royal family bowed in unison, as did Namian's family. Malik walked out first, followed by a murmuring Queen Raina, and last was Tiana, who kept looking over her shoulder and making little waves with her hand. As soon as the doors shut they all relaxed. King Charmont sighed,

"The last thing I want to do is talk about war with _him_."

"Shush," his wife said quickly, though she was smirking, "They might still be within earshot."

"How our two nations ever became allies is beyond me, that man is as insufferable as his ancestors have been."

Ella and Namian nodded in agreement.

"Can't we ask them to leave, father?"

"I'm afraid not," the king loosened his collar by undoing a few buttons, "Despite being insufferable they are still our allies and command respect. The ball is only a week away, they'll depart afterwards."

Char looked as though he didn't really care, but didn't say another word. Secretly Namian hoped that they had heard him.   

They sped down the hallway, weapons in hand, ready to run through any who would so much as attempt to stop them from escape. Needles pushed themselves into Téa's back as she ran, but she did her best to ignore them. Every once in a while the loss of blood would make her feel faint, but Hannah would pull her up and they would run again.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Hannah said with rushed breath. They stood with their backs pressed against the wall, listening for any sound of pursuers around the corner. Shouts and the sound of stomping feet could be heard, but none really coming in their direction. They had turned so many corners and ran down so many halls that even they knew not where they were.

"It's the labyrinth from hell," Téa gasped, feeling the wounds reopening, "do you remember which halls they took you down when they brought you here?"

Her sister shook her head, "No idea, I was unconscious. It's of no consequence anyway; all these halls look the same."

"We have to find the main corridor at least, I remember that much."

Hannah nodded her agreement. 

"There they are!"

Téa looked up and saw three burly men running down the hallway towards them. Without hesitation she sprang into action. With an expert hand she threw a dagger at the one ahead of the group, hitting him square in the chest. He fell instantly, but the other two kept coming. Hannah raised her sword high and struck it with another, but her strength was no match for his and it wasn't long before her sword clattered to the ground. He approached her menacingly.

"Téa!"

"Hang on," Téa yelled, slitting the third man's throat then running to help her sister. She leapt onto his back and choked him with both her arms as he beat at her with his fists. Slowly but surly, his breath left him and he fell to the ground. 

"I can't take much more of this," she panted, grabbing her knife that was still stuck in the man's chest. 

Just then five more arrived at the end of the hallway, "I see the prisoners, after them!"

"Time to go!"

~*~*~

"How could they escape!"

Russell ducked his head to avoid being struck by a glass vile. Queen Rhiannon pulled at her blonde locks in frustration and angrily swept an arm across another table, sending its contents crashing to the ground.

"Do you realize what this means, Russell?!!"

"I do, my lady."

Another glass beaker flew at his head, narrowly missing him, "You were in charge of their cell, _Russell_," she spat the name as if it were poison, "it is _your_ fault you let them escape!"

Anger flashed in the captain's eyes, but he maintained a calm expression, "If I may, my lady, it was not my idea to lock them in a cell together."

"Are you blaming _me_ for this?!"

"Of course not, my lady, but our only problem at the moment is two children running freely in a labyrinth they cannot possibly comprehend."

Queen Rhiannon plopped gracefully onto her throne, her anger subsiding, "These are not simply children, Russell. I've watched this girl for a long time; I know what she is capable of."

"She's only seventeen, my lady."

"With seventeen years of experience, Russell, she was our greatest hope of invading the castle successfully."

Russell approached her, "There is still hope."

She waved it off, "You speak nonsense."

"I speak the truth," he kneeled so he was eye level with her. She looked him squarely in the eyes, a smile playing on her lips,

"If you are so sure, Russell, what do you suggest?"

"Let them escape."

~*~*~

The commotion behind them grew so loud it sounded like a riot, but Téa and her sister were more concerned with what was going on in front. The common people that occupied the underground city were no longer simply milling around, but grabbing from all directions trying to catch them. Thankfully, most of them stayed clear of Hannah's sword, but some were proving a downright pain to get past. Two of them were already between them and the entry to the main corridor. 

Téa lunged to one side. One of them dived for her but she tripped him up. A second pulled out a knife and stood squarely in the frame of the entry, daring her to make the first move. He spread himself to block any possible escape.

The target was too good to pass up. Téa kicked him hard between the legs and they leapfrogged him when he doubled over. Now they were in the main corridor, something she finally recognized. People of all sizes and genders were peering out from different passages, while others drew knives and other weapons.

The corridor seemed a mile long and at least twenty feet wide, but looking back Téa could see that time was not on their side. She grabbed Hannah's free hand and pulled her forward, taking care to jump over the by-sitters in the hall that blocked their way. Almost at once she stopped, observing the human blockade before her. They were never going to escape!

Téa didn't care much what happened to her - she'd wriggled out of her fair share of tight spots - but she couldn't let her sister die. She pushed Hannah behind her and drew her knives, lowering her frame in a fighting stance and flipping them expertly to show them she wasn't afraid to shed blood. One man approached her with a stake in his hand; she faked a right and plunged a knife into his side, making him cry out. 

"Put them away, Arleta, there's no sense in getting your sister killed."

Téa's thoughts of bloodshed completely dissipated the moment she heard her real name spoken. She straightened up and searched the sea of faces for the speaker. It didn't take long to figure out who as the crowd parted and revealed the speaker not thirty feet away, resting his hands on the hilt of his sword. He clucked his tongue,

"Your natural hair suits you."

Her face screwed into a scowl, "Before I die I'm going to kill you, Harloe."

He looked amused at her threat, and turned his focus to the crowd of people around him,

"Return to your homes and stay there."

No one moved.

"_Now!_"

The people filtered out until the main corridor was completely empty save for the three of them. Téa watched him, as he approached her, not giving any indication that he was going to attack her. He stopped when their faces were close and cupped her cheek. She didn't move away. She still couldn't bring herself to believe that her dearest friend was responsible for her parents' murders. He studied her face for a long time.

"Why did you tell them where they lived?" 

He seemed not to hear her, "You know, there was a time when I thought I was in love with you, Arleta."

What was he talking about? "I don't understand."

His hand moved from her cheek and slapped her hard. The force of it made her vision spin. Hannah looked furious but Téa motioned for her not to move. 

"Harloe stop it!" Hannah shouted. 

Harloe simply observed his slightly red hand and sighed,

"You don't remember any of it, do you? What a stupid thing to forget…another person's feelings."

"What are you going on about?" Téa rubbed her offended cheek and backed up a few steps. She was hurt and confused by all this, and here her best friend was acting like a madman!

"Two years ago on the day I was about to leave the tribe I told you about how much you meant to me, and you threw it in my face and called me an emotional nitwit. Tell me, Arleta, you've killed enough men; did you ever kill their spirits as well? You must be an expert after you did it to the prince." 

"Don't bring him into this! I was _fifteen_ when you left, anyway!" 

"Didn't matter, and it doesn't matter anymore."

Oh, that wasn't the kind of tone she wanted to hear. This wasn't her best friend anymore; this was a maniac with a rather shiny looking sword that he was very capable of using in his right hand. What had they _done to him_? She swallowed hard and took another step back, but this time he took a step in their direction, closing the gap. She tried to gulp back some saliva to dry her throat but found she had none. 

"Why…why did you have them killed, Harloe?"

He smirked a little, looking as though he was recalling a memory, "I knew you'd blame me for that. I didn't tell them where they lived to have them killed, I just told them because I figured that's where you were."

Now she was livid, "But you _knew!_ You knew something would happen to them! How can you do something like that to people who loved you? People who had no part in this......_my parents…_"

Téa could hear Hannah gasp a little as she cried. For a moment she could see something flicker in Harloe's eyes when he saw her sister's tears, but he quickly shook his head of it and his eyes glazed a little,

"I hate to see Hannah cry, so I'll tell you what. Téa, you beat me in a duel and I'll step aside and let you escape through the entrance over there."

She looked at him skeptically, "And you won't stop us?"

"I swear on my honor."

"That's hardly any good seeing as you don't have any."

"Ouch," he grasped a hand over his heart, "Very well, then, I'll put down my sword and let Hannah leave first, then we duel. If you beat me, you can leave too."

Téa exchanged looks with Hannah, and while she was doing so Harloe picked up his sword and cut the back of her hand, making her drop one of her knives. She grabbed her wounded hand and glared at him,

"What the hell was that!?!"

"Another condition of the duel," he said simply, "You have to fight me with a sword."

Téa's jaw nearly hit the floor, "You can't be serious! I don't know how to use a sword and you know it!"

"And you think I would face you with your daggers, you'd have one in my side before I could take a step. No, I think two swords will do nicely."

"You…" she swore, "If you think I'm just going to stand here and watch you lop my head off then you are _sick_."

He pointed his sword at them, "I could kill you now, of course. And Queen Rhiannon would pay me handsomely for it, but if I know you like I think I do, you'd rather get Hannah out, am I correct?"

 She gripped her hands into fists, making the blood from her fresh cut drip off of her knuckles. As much as she hated him right now he was right, her main priority was getting Hannah out. She turned to her sister and motioned for her to leave,

"Steal a horse and go to the nearest town, I'll meet you there."

"Téa…no…"

"_Go!_"

Téa shouted so loud it made Hannah jumped a little, but she did as she was told. She quickly stepped around Harloe and made her way towards the exit, making sure to pick up Téa's knives on her way out. With one last look at her sister, she disappeared behind the stone walls. Téa watched her go, and then looked back at her ex-best friend who was smiling in a pleasantly fake way.

"Shall we?"

~*~*~

Hannah made her way up the steps, careful to listen for any sounds of approaching footsteps. Some sunlight began peeking from behind a wall, so she started to run…only to have her trip cut shortly from an arm encircling her waist and a rough hand covering her mouth.

~*~*~

Well, that didn't take long. Already Harloe had her shoved up against a wall with their swords crossed in a struggle to push against the other. His face was unbearably close to hers,

"I'm curious to see how you'll get out of this one, _Arleta_."

She mustered up all of her strength and pushed him away from her, "Now I know why I hate being called by my first name, and it's because of _you, Harloe_." She dodged a swipe from his blade and attempted a much more pathetic swing of her own, which he sidestepped easily. He found the exclamation amusing,

"Really, what did I ever do?"

"Every time you said my name, it sounded like you were spitting it. I wondered why before, but I guess now I know. Ow!!"

He'd managed to cut the back of her other hand. For the love of the creator, she thought to herself, after being cut so much all the magic in Fairyland will never be able to make her skin look normal again. Harloe forced her into a corner again, but this time she avoided a blow to her stomach by ducking under his free arm with as much speed as she could. 

It was hopeless! She was terrible with the sword and it was a miracle she had lasted this long without getting killed. At first she hadn't expected him to try to murder her, but the realization became more evident as his eyes grew darker and his swings grew wilder and larger. 

Then she had an idea,

"Harloe?"

_Swish_, "Yes?"

"How did they convince you," _sszing__! _"to join their side?"

_Clang, _"Well, her majesty can be quite the motivational speaker," _zing!_ "that and a lot of money, of course."

She dodged another swipe again, careful not to use her own sword. He swung at her head this time, and she could feel the wind of it on her cheek. 

"Money…._of course _it was money. Why is it I wouldn't put that past you, Harloe?"

He swung at her again, this time his breathing becoming visibly harder. He was getting tired. She avoided it again. She had to keep him talking,

"I don't understand, if you loved me so much then why didn't you stay?"

"I would have if you had returned my love," _swipe_, "but you didn't."

_Clang!_ Their swords met and made sparks, "But I was fifteen, Harloe, I wasn't prepared for anything like that. I thought you would understand."

"Well, I _may have_ overreacted."

"_Overreacted?_" she swung at him this time, she couldn't help it. He parried it easily,

"Yes! You try telling someone that you love them and have them throw it back in your face! You _killed me _that day, Arleta!"

"But I thought you were joking! You were never serious unless you were teasing me, I didn't understand. I was only a kid."

None of her words seemed to take effect mentally; he still fought like he was after blood. But it did affect him physically, his movements were getting slower. 

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have a life down here now, and once you're dead you will no longer plague my mind," Harloe thrust his sword at her so fast that she nearly tripped over her own feet. Fighting to regain her balance, she tried to get him to talk again,

"You've changed, Harloe. What happened to you? What did they do to you?"

He didn't seem to be falling for it, though. He smiled down at her, 

"I would really love to catch up," Harloe casually sidestepped a steel arc, "but I'm afraid I'll have to end this now." Then he lunged at her.

The thing was, though, Téa had been avoiding being struck by his blade for so long that he had become tired. So when he lunged at her, it wasn't exactly with cat-like precision. He stumbled towards her, blade aimed for her heart. Without thought Téa immediately dropped to her knees and thrust her sword upwards, closing her eyes when she felt it push through something soft. Harloe fell down the blade and collapsed on top of her. She watched the life slowly leaving his eyes, a kind of realization coming over him,

"I'm…" he choked on the blood filling his mouth, "I'm sorry—"

Then she realized what she had done. Téa grabbed Harloe and held him to her while he died; her mouth slightly open in a silent scream. All thoughts of hatred and revenge left her head as she held her childhood friend in her arms and she shed what seemed like a river of tears. She felt a masculine hand gently grip her shoulder,

"We have to go now, Téa."

Namian? She looked at the hand on her shoulder, then followed it up the arm to the face attached to it. Through a golden halo of hair, she saw that it wasn't Namian, but Bowen. Tanya stood behind him with Hannah, hands clutched over her heart at the sight of Harloe. Téa looked back at her dead companion and found that she was still crying,

"I'm killing all those I love."

Bowen knelt next to her and wiped her wet face with his sleeve,

"No one holds more love than you, Téa. They knew it, they still know it," he gently pushed Harloe off of her and helped her to her feet, "If we leave now you can still save him."

"Him? Namian?"

"You love him, yes?" Tanya asked.

_Love him? Do I?_ "I…I'll just end up hurting him."

"Not if we leave now. He's holding a ball next week, it's the perfect opportunity to get near him and tell him what's going on."

Téa nodded and they headed towards the stairs. Because of Harloe's orders, none of the people of the city had emerged yet, so they were free to leave without complications. The guards at the entrance were no bother either, as they were bound and gagged on the forest floor. Bowen grinned, nodding his head in the direction of a young man standing off towards the forest. Téa looked surprised,

"Victor? What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "If Russell asks, say you did it."

Téa smiled a little as she mounted Calla, her heart still heavy over Harloe.

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes," he nodded his head and pointed to his own horse, "I'll accompany you to the gypsies. I can't really say I cared much for this job. There must be better ways of earning money."

"We'll take you back to the camp, first," Tania told them, helping Hannah onto her horse, "You'll both need some healing and…Téa's going to need a gown."

"A _gown?_"

Tania laughed a little at Téa's dismay, "Of course, you can't attend a royal ball in a shredded frock."

Téa shrugged and heaved a sigh, "Whatever I need to do, I suppose. If anything the first thing I'll do is slap him when I get the chance. Month after month of nearly getting ourselves killed and he throws a party when he gets home. Typical boy."

"Hey!" Bowen gave her a look. 

Tania reined her horse towards the direction they were headed, "It'll be hard to get to him, though, best we get you there late when the crowds have died down."

"Why?"

"There will be a lot of women there. He's choosing his wife there, you know."

"Oh, okay…..wait a minute…..he's choosing a _WHAT_?!?!?"

A/N: Yeah, I really have no excuse this time. I don't know what to say, I'm lazy, I guess. I'm just hoping you'll all forgive me and I'm hoping I'll be able to get the next chapter out quicker. My best friend may be coming to live with me for school, and she tends to keep reminding me that I have stories to write, so that will most likely help. I'm sorry this chapter sucked, but the next one will be on Namian and the ball, so yay fun yippy skippy to that! I've been waiting to write that chapter for a while. Thank you my kind and patient readers; I swear I'm not trying to frustrate you on purpose.

la chica mysteriosa: I don't skip lines on purpose, it's the format on ff.net I guess. I kind of like it, it makes it easier to read 

BOREDxPERSON: *ducks* Oi, no more rocks! I'm sorry!


	26. Thing Do Not Always Go as Planned

"Uh, your highness...your highness!"

Namian looked up from his book and saw a large copy of Gnomish History wobbling around on a tiny pair of legs. He smiled and got up from his desk,

"You should have told me it was too heavy for you, Jack," He lifted the book off of the ten-year old's hands and set it down on the table. Jack, being the little boy that he was, tried his best not to look out of breath,

"It wasn't heavy, sir, I lost my balance."

"Right," Namian nodded, "Well, if any other books make look like they'll make you lose your balance you let me know."

"Yes, your highness," the boy nodded enthusiastically, chestnut hair flopping from one side to the other. He pulled his small frame on to a stool next to Namian and sat forward with his elbows propped on the table to support his head. He pretended to be reading the same book the Kyrrian prince was, but Namian knew the boy couldn't understand Elfian. He pointed to a page,

"This is an Elfian comedy. It's about a couple that want their daughter to find a good husband, so they send a messenger to a nearby village to find one. They tell him, 'Find a man who wants a wife of good stature.' Except the messenger is an idiot, so he gets the message wrong and tells the men of the village that they're selling a statue."

Jack giggled.

"One of the men decides that he would like a statue for his new home and goes to meet the parents. They sit with him and talk about their daughter, but he thinks they're talking about the statue. So when he declares, 'I'll buy her! You can tie her to the back of my pony.' They throw a bowl of fruit at him and toss him out of the house!"

The boy laughed, grinning ear to ear. Namian grinned as well. He'd known Jack since he was born to Jana, one of his mother's maids, and liked to talk with him sometimes. The child's brutal honesty kept him in reality and most often from doing stupid things.

Jack calmed and looked at him, "How long will that lady be here?"

"Who, Princess Tiana?"

"Yes."

"Why do you ask?" _Probably the same reason I ask._

"Begging your highness' pardon, but she's mean."

Namian snorted, "I know, I want her to leave too."

"Then why don't you have her hung?"

He laughed, "Uh, it doesn't exactly work that way, Jack. I can't hang everyone I don't like."

The ten year old looked disappointed. _So am I_, thought Namian, but he mentally slapped himself, _that's a terrible thing to think. Tiana isn't...she doesn't...she's a royal brat. _

Just then voice called from beyond the library, one that was incredibly feminine and demanding. Speak of the devil.

"Namian? Namian where are you?"

He nudged Jack off the stool, "The mean one is coming. I'd run if I were you."

Dead serious, the child leapt away from the desk and ran for a separate exit, leaving just as Princess Tiana made her entrance. She put on a beautiful faux smile once she saw him,

"Hello, Namian, I've been looking for you."

"So I heard."

She giggled in a very feminine way and glided over to him, "What are you reading?"

He snapped the book shut, "Nothing. Can I do something for you, Princess?"

She smiled in a way that made his stomach flip over—not always a good thing. Her eyelids lowered slightly, giving her a very mischievous look. She looked as lifeless as a china doll, "Nothing our elders would approve of, darling."

"Ugh, Tiana!" he stood up abruptly and picked up the book to put it back, disgusted, "why must you do this to me every time we're together?"

"Because I know you like it." She was behind him suddenly with a hand on his shoulder. He shoved it off,

"I don't! Stop playing and just be yourself, that's what I want from you."

She blinked, glancing at her scorned hand. The lovely smile from her face was melting off, replaced with something actually human looking: frustration,

"Why do you hate me, Namian?" Her face was suddenly cool, composed. She pretended to check her nails, "Many men would kill to have me, you know."

"Then why don't you marry one of them?"

"Because I don't want them," she gave him a sly smile, "I want you."

_What the hell is so special about me?_ The prince crossed the room to put away one of the books, but mostly just to put some distance between them. She closed it. She didn't touch him, but if personal bubbles had been real things, Namian's was long gone by now. She cooed and smiled sweetly at him,

"Won't you give me a chance, Namian?"

"I've given you several."

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"Since every time I see you," he backed away a step and this time she didn't follow, "You play and pretend to be sweet and innocent around me and my parents, but anyone who is one station below you is treated inferior."

She looked at him like he had just told her it would rain tomorrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! As king I have to take care of my people, how can I do that with a queen who hits her own servants?"

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes, "You are talking about your kingdom, what I do with my servants is my business alone."

Namian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way anyone could be this ignorant, "Servants are part of the kingdom too."

"Namian, stop babbling."

_She really _is_ that ignorant,_ he thought. She cocked her head to one side,

"Do you think I'm pretty, your highness?"

He blinked at the sudden change of topic, "What?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Now I'm lost. What are you talking about?"

She stalked towards him, forcing him to walk backwards, "A lot of my suitors think I'm pretty, and they would marry me in a heartbeat. But I want to know if you like the way I look, because if you do then that's a start."

Namian was very close to being disturbed. The woman was obviously used to getting her way, but that was going to stop with him. He held up a hand to stop her,

"My lady, you're very pretty I admit that," she smiled at this, "but I don't want you for my wife, I never will. I'm sorry."

What was that look in her eyes? Namian couldn't tell. She had become a lifeless china doll again, staring at him looking empty inside. Then out of nowhere a gloved hand struck him hard across the face,

"You'll change your mind," said Tiana through clenched teeth. She was seething. Then, suddenly, she was perfectly fine, "I'll see you at the banquet, and tomorrow...you'll save me the first dance, won't you?"

He stared at her with his mouth open. She smiled politely at him and twirled on her heels, seeming to float towards the exit. Something felt so horribly wrong about this.

Alone in the library a few minutes, he gathered his wits and walked towards the exit himself, but his mother walked in and stopped him,

"Hello Namian.... what happened to your face?"

He touched his still burning cheek, but shrugged it off. No need to upset her, "Book fell from one of the bookcases."

She raised an eyebrow, "Funny, I didn't know books made hand shaped marks. What did you say to the princess to make her slap you?"

He almost laughed, "Just my usual grace and charm."

"Ah, the royal charm, always a winner," she grinned and walked up to him to examine his face. She touched the red hand print tenderly and blew on it, the way only mothers can, "Listen to me, Namian, I know as well as you that that entire family is a horror but you have to try to remain civilized with them until they leave."

"It's more than they have done."

"Mmhm, I agree," her hand left his face and took his hand, "The redness is not so bad now. No one will notice at the banquet. Come."

They walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. Red and orange beams of sunlight poured in through the windows as the sun set in the west, adding a lovely glow on the white marble floors. Already sounds of the diners chatting away could be heard, waiting for the royal families to enter. Namian was just about to tell the announcer to declare them when a small noise caught his attention.

He stopped and looked behind him.

"What is it Namian?"

He didn't answer right away. It was far away and faint, but someone was definitely crying.

"Namian?"

He looked back at his mother, "Go ahead without me, I need to do something first."

She looked confused, but nodded and let him go. He walked back the way they had come, turning down the hallway where the crying was becoming louder. No one was in the corridors, but the sound of not one, but two voices were becoming louder. He turned the corner and found...

"Stupid little whelp, where is my firewood? I sent for it an hour ago!"

Tiana was towering over someone who had fallen on the floor. It took him a second to realize it was Jack, with a nicely sized hand mark on his face. Jack looked up at the angered princess, terrified, not yet having spotted Namian.

"My lady, please, I didn't know—"

"That's no excuse! I want my firewood before the banquet is over, understood?"

"But, my lady, it isn't my job to get firewood."

Tiana looked furious, "You dare talk back to me?" She raised her arm to hit him again. Namian was there in an instant, grabbing her wrist to keep it from swinging.

She yelped a little, startled, and turned around. Upon seeing him, her face went pale as a sheet,

"Namian! I thought you would be at the banquet."

He still held her wrist tightly, "Well, I guess I'm not going now," he looked down at Jack, "Jack, go see the Lady Mandy about your face."

The boy didn't need to be told twice. He was out of the corridor instantly, leaving the prince and princess alone. Namian dropped her hand as if it would give him the plague.

"_How dare you hit_—" He couldn't finish, he was so angry. Tiana quickly put on a calm face,

"Darling, I was just a little upset. The boy will be fine—"

"_Never_ call me that again, Tiana."

One more moment with her and he was going to sink to her level. He started to leave.

"I don't understand why you're so mad. It was just a servant."

He didn't turn around and continued walking, "Enjoy the banquet, my lady, I won't be there tonight."

Tiana watched his retreating back. She was livid. How could the boy's head be filled with such nonsense?

---

Though normally she would have laughed at such a ridiculous cliché, Téa couldn't help but acknowledge that she did, in fact, feel like a princess. Tanya had been nervous about using magic to size down the dress at first, but after some coaxing from Bowen and Hannah she had tailored the dress to perfection. Téa looked in the mirror and tried her best to suppress a grin.

The dresses she had always seen on nobles were often hideous, with incredibly fluffy lace everywhere and puffed up sleeves that gave her the impulse to lose her stomach. But the older nobility had always worn them, the people she stole from the most. The woman in the mirror looked like a noblewoman, but none that she had ever seen before. The gown was a dark red satin that pooled in crimson waves at her feet. With Tanya's modifications, the neckline plunged low and scooped at the swell of her chest. The sleeves were her favorite part, not starting at the shoulders but at the halfway point of her upper arms, opening at the elbow and hanging halfway down the dress. Tanya had been careful to cover up as much of Téa's back as possible to hide her still aching cuts, and Hannah covered up the rest with a powdered brush, receiving an "Ouch!" for every time the brush touched her sister's skin.

"Hold still, you insufferable woman!"

"What are you putting the powder on with, a hedgehog?"

"Now, now girls," Tanya grinned, putting on the finishing touches with her magic. She walked over to the wagon and grabbed something from a small wooden chest.

"What's that?" Téa looked up from giving her sister threatening glares to investigate the object in the fairy's hands. In her open palms lay a beaded necklace with some crystals in various places.

"They aren't as fine as the diamonds the other ladies will be wearing," she said as she draped the beads around Téa's neck, "but it's the most we can give."

The beautiful display of generosity moved her, "I can't accept that, you were going to sell it."

"Nonsense!" Kyros appeared from behind the wagon, "To refuse a gypsy gift is an insult, you know."

Téa grinned at him and looked down at the adornment on her neck. The necklace was simple and hardly took up any space on the bare skin above the hem of the dress. The beads were made of finely made glass with some dark blue crystals hanging from them, lovelier than any diamond necklace she had ever seen. She stood up and hugged Tanya tightly.

"Thank you for all of this."

Bowen grinned, "You have to warn the royal family and save the country, you honestly think we would say no?"

Tanya hugged her tighter, careful to avoid her back, "Don't think twice about it, you are a friend of the gypsies and we shall always come to your aid."

Téa released her after a minute, "You _could_ come with me you know."

"And risk being seen by another fairy? I'll pass."

"Eh, I thought it was worth a shot," she shrugged and resumed her hugging goodbyes with Bowen, Kyros and with Hannah the longest.

"I'm never going to lose you again," Téa rested her head next to Hannah's on her shoulder, her eyes shut tight and wishing with all of her heart that she could just forget any of this had ever happened. Hannah caressed her hair,

"Mother and father would be so proud of you."

A traitorous tear coursed Téa's cheek. She had spent so little time with her sister since their escape from the underground city, and now she was the one who was leaving. Hannah gently pried herself from her sister's arms and kissed her forehead,

"Your cuts can still reopen, don't let Calla go too fast or you'll get blood all over the back of your dress."

Téa's eyebrows connected, "That's all you're concerned about, my dress?"

"Hey," Hannah grinned, "It's a nice dress."

Feeling left out, the white horse behind her whinnied and shook her head from side to side. Téa turned and mounted her, taking care not to get her dress caught in the saddle.

Kyros took the reins and walked them out of the camp, "Stay on the road and you should make it to the palace by ten o'clock."

"But the ball starts at six! I'll only have a few hours to get him alone, much less talk to him!"

"Look on the brighter side, my lady, you'll be fashionably late."

Téa growled at his back but said nothing, wondering if Calla could maintain a gallop the whole way there. As if reading her thoughts the horse shook her head from side to side again before Kyros handed her the reigns and gave her a cloak to keep her dress from being soiled.

"Calla will speed your journey, don't concern yourself with that," Bowen grinned, "but don't kill her."

His hand met the horse's right flank and they were off, leaving her four companions alone to wonder if they had just sent her to her doom.

---

Namian stood in front of a full-length mirror, absentmindedly fiddling with a gold button on his dress uniform. The guests had begun to arrive in the Grand Hall, and the orchestra was already tuning their instruments. The prince pulled on the front of his top again, attempting to straighten it more but accomplishing absolutely nothing as it was already pressed to perfection. The uniform was pitch black with a dark red sash hanging from his shoulder to his hip, the formal uniform of the royal family. His father would be wearing something similar, except his would include three gold bars on each shoulder: the symbol of the head of the military. One day Namian's uniform would adorn those same gold bars, but he hoped that would not be for a very long time.

Mandy walked into the room with a brush in hand, ready to attack the mess of gold ringlets that was Namian's hair. The Prince was the kind who could take a beating with only a minor flinch. He had almost had his ear cut off and never made a sound. He could probably take a knife in the stomach with a smile as well. But he was male, and when anything male was faced with something stupid like a brush, they turned into whining infants.

"Ouch! Do you have to pull so hard?"

"Hold still and keep your mouth shut, love."

"That's hard to do when you're trying to scalp me."

"Namian," Mandy stared at his reflection with a warning tone in her voice. He immediately stopped and faced forward, lest he be subjected to the fairy just pulling harder on his hair. She was purposefully making this painful for him, he was certain of it.

"Do you know what you're going to do if she doesn't show?"

"She will."

"Namian, love, be realistic."

He exhaled and pretended to check his nails. He didn't want to consider the possibility she wouldn't show, that would be too painful. Or worse, she could be dead somewhere, which would kill him.

"She has to come."

The fairy sighed and finished her brushing, "Just remember who you are, Namian. I know how you feel for this girl, but how you act upon them will affect many people. Be sensible."

"Yes, Mandy."

She studied him for a moment to see if he was taking her advice seriously. Most likely he wasn't, but she let it go.

"Alright, I'm going to find your mother," she turned to leave but stopped last minute and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're as handsome as your father, love. She'd be crazy not to come."

Namian gave her a bare smile at the compliment and watched her leave the room. The minute she did he rested his head so it was touching his reflection in the mirror.

This was going to be a long night.

---

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Tapestries cascaded high from the ceiling, inviting guests to gaze in awe at the grand scale of it all, the great hall being twice as high as most or their homes. Dark roses lined the floor where it met the walls, following the hall all the way to the main ballroom. The ballroom itself was completely surrounded by beautiful glass windows that reached from the floor to ceiling, depicting scenes of Kyrria from hunting to court life. The floor was totally clear for dancing except for the orchestra and the three empty thrones placed high on a stage so all could see the royal family when they arrived.

The Ballroom filled to the point where no one could even see the floor, and most of them were women. Tiana and her family had been given a special view from one of the balconies close to the stage, but they wouldn't be there for long.

An announcer walked into the room, taking his place on the platform where everyone could see him. In his exceptionally loud voice he announced the royal family of Kyrria: His royal highness King Charmont, his wife Queen Eleanor and the Crown Prince Namian. The room broke into applause as the trio entered the room.

Ella was the first to enter, looking radiant in her blue silk gown. She took the throne on the far left, followed by Namian who sat on the far right. King Char came last, smiling brilliantly to their guests. Some of the women giggled.

"On behalf of the royal family and Kyrria, welcome to our home." He bowed deeply to them and took the middle throne, signaling the beginning of the ball. The orchestra struck up the music: a foreign dance that only a few new. Those few walked to the middle of the room and began to dance, the rest of the crowd cleared a space for them, watching from the sidelines or going to the next room for refreshments. Namian had specifically told the conductor to start with the dance so he would have time to prepare before he would have to take his place in front of the stage where he would receive the young women.

Char leaned over and nudged his son, eyes still on the dance in front of them, "Are you ready?"

"Of course not."

Ella giggled, "I'm feeling such déjà vu right now."

"Just remember your manners," the king said firmly, "and for goodness sake _don't_ say what's on your mind."

"That's going to be hard."

"You wanted this ball, Namian," said his mother, "Somewhere in this crowd is a girl who will make you very happy. Just be patient until you find her."

Namian nodded to his mother and looked back at the crowd, coolly looking for a familiar red head. Téa wasn't in the room at least, but he was already starting to feel uneasy.

A messenger walked up on the stage and bowed to Char, who returned the greeting with a nod.

"Begging your pardon, your majesty, but King Malik would like a word with you in private."

"Now?"

"Yes sire, he's waiting for you in the library." The messenger scurried off, and Char rose from his seat.

"I'll be back soon," He gave his son a warm smile, "You had better take your position, Namian, the dance is almost over."

He left the room, leaving Ella and his son alone on the platform. Namian breathed deep, attempting to ready himself for what was sure to be several dull hours. He rose from his seat and kissed his mother's forehead,

"Time to put my neck in a noose."

"Go forth and be conquered, darling," Ella replied with a smile. Namian stepped away from his throne and stood in front of his mother. In front of him were four steps that lead to the floor, he walked down two of them and stopped. It was always important to remain higher than your subjects—or so some rule stated somewhere.

A line of women had already formed before him. In front was a lovely girl with black hair and a yellow dress, whom he smiled to as he took his place in front of the line. He could already tell that she was much too young for him, but he continued to smile. She curtsied while he bowed.

"What is your name, Lady?"

"Lady Anya of Frell, your grace."

She seemed pleasant enough; he smiled and kissed her hand formally, "It's a pleasure to share the first dance with another Frellian, shall we?"

She blushed and continued to smile, nodding slightly. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor—or tried to.

"Namian!"

_Ugh, no. It's too early._

The entire line of ladies turned their heads to see a young woman making her way quickly to the front. Some bowed, some didn't, Tiana didn't seem to care. Her dark green gown matched her personality perfectly: seductive and simple. A beautiful silver crown held up her hair in dozens of blonde curls. Jewels covered her from head to foot, so much so that Namian was sure that if she were dropped in the ocean she'd go straight to the bottom.

"You promised me the first dance, Nam."

Namian frowned at the nickname. Lady Anya looked devastated already. Somehow Tiana managed to smile at him but glare at her at the same time, and the frightened girl let go of his hand, stepping back quickly.

The entire line and some spectators were watching. Namian simply raised his head in a princely way and looked down at her, "I'm sorry, my lady, you'll have to wait your turn."

Some of the onlookers gasped. Tiana continued to smile,

"You know very well those rules don't apply to me, come." She held out her hand to be taken. He didn't take it. Instead he took Lady Anya's hand again, smiling to reassure her as he led her to the dance floor. Tiana glared at him as he passed her,

"As I said, 'wait your turn'."

Her hands balled into fists at her sides in an effort to calm down.

He was going to pay for this.

---

"Calla, don't worry about me, just go faster, please?"

Whatever Kyros had taught the horse had definitely worked, because the brilliantly white mare wasn't going to go any faster than she already was, which was a steady canter. Téa chewed on her lip, steadying a map in her hand so she could determine her location. One more hour and she would be there.

The ball had started three hours ago, what if Namian had chosen a wife by now? Téa would never have admitted it aloud, but the thought of all those women wanting dance with him just get a proposal made her a little angry...okay, it made her _really_ angry.

She shook it off, "Don't be stupid, you don't love him."

Calla whinnied in response.

"Oh, shut up!"

The wind was getting colder as the moon rose higher, doing a toll on her skin. Great big clouds loomed in the distance and threatened to ruin the lovely moonlit landscape with rain. Tanya had enchanted her makeup so it wouldn't smear or mess during the ride, but the unfamiliar stuff still felt heavy on her face. She slowed Calla at a crossroad, taking the opportunity to wipe some perspiration from the back of her neck. Her fingers accidentally rubbed a cut hidden just under her gown and she winced, pulling them away to find blood on them.

"Damn," she uttered and stuffed a handkerchief where the cut had reopened. No one would notice since the gown matched the color of blood, but nevertheless she had to be careful not to draw attention to herself. The cuts were already complaining from the ride, and the one she had reopened stung worst of all.

The image of Namian dancing with other women entered her mind again, and wouldn't go away despite her best efforts. Why did he have to do something so stupid? He knew she would hear about it, and if he had done it to spite her he was going to learn it wasn't wise to make her angry.

She stopped mid-thought. He_ knew she would hear about it._

They turned right towards Frell and Téa leaned forward to whisper in Calla's ear,

"You've been a good horse, Calla, but now you need to obey me. Go _faster."_

She pressed harder on the horse's sides, and the mare got the message. She shot into a full gallop and they sped towards Frell.

---

"Would it really be so terrible to have me as your wife, Namian?"

He loosened his grip on Tiana's waist, not wanting to be any closer to her than he had to, "You honestly expect me to answer that?"

"Yes! What have I ever done to make you hate me? Just because I was disciplining one of the servants..."

"_That was not discipline,_" Namian hissed through clenched teeth, "You backhanded a ten year old boy. If not for our country's alliance with yours I would have thrown you out on to the street."

Tiana assumed her usual suggestive smirk, "For punishing a _servant?_ Come now, we both know what this is really about. This ball is pointless because we're both going to be married anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"My father is talking with your father at this very moment. Think of it, darling, a marriage to permanently unify our two countries and secure our alliance," she closed the already small gap between them, "If your father is as smart as he looks, he'll accept the offer."

"And if your intelligence is the opposite of what you look, you'll realize that arranged marriages don't happen in Kyrria anymore," He released his hold on her waist, fully aware that the dance was not over yet, "This is all a waste of my time!"

If Tiana's look could kill, Namian would be all over the floor in little bloody pieces. He didn't care, though; Téa was nowhere to be seen, which sent him into a foul mood. He marched past the scores of people staring at him and the young woman he'd just left alone on the dance floor. The next woman in line was a beautiful natural red head, gorgeous in fact, but far too old for him. He didn't care; he just needed an excuse not to dance with Tiana. He bowed to her.

"My lady, shall we?"

She curtsied, giggling at an extremely high pitch, "Of course, your majesty." They danced where he had left the princess, but now she was nowhere to be seen.

---

Thanks to Calla's gallop, they had made it there in half the time. Téa gazed up at the giant castle looming before them, never actually having seen it before. This was where Namian lived? No wonder he was spoiled.

The wind was biting and cold, and it had begun to rain icy layers down the windows outside the palace. Luckily Téa had managed to keep her dress and hair from getting wet with a cloak Bowen had given her, but that luck wouldn't last for long if she didn't get inside soon.

A man in uniform kindly offered to take her horse for her, which Téa readily agreed to as she dismounted. Her legs were sore from the long journey, but she could stand it. Her back, however, was a different matter entirely as it stung all over almost instantly. She watched the gentleman take her horse and ascended the steps, pulling her skirts up so she wouldn't trip. Light, music, laughter filled voices and most importantly warmth poured out from the inside, and she was anxious to become a part of it.

Two men stood at the top of the steps. They were obviously guards, and she smiled to them as she approached, but they stopped her as she tried to make her way past.

"You're far too late, miss," One said.

"Excuse me?"

"No more guests will be excepted," said the other, she mentally named him Two. Of all the things that could happen this evening she hadn't even considered this possibility. One glanced at Two, as if commutating telepathically. She didn't have time for this.

"Please, I'm just one person. Surely it won't be breaking protocol to let me in? You can't just send me back out in the rain."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but no more guests are to enter."

Téa fought the overwhelming urge to smack him one, but the emotionless looks on both of their faces told her that she was going to get nowhere—not without some severe sweet-talking.

She put on her best innocent face, "I need to get in there, please. My father spent all he had on this gown, and I've come such a long way. This is my first ball, can't you understand that?"

No dice, they weren't budging. She tried again,

"I don't even want to dance with the prince, really. I just wanted to see the grand majesty of the castle and the beautiful gowns and this isn't working is it?"

One shook his head, followed by Two. She sighed,

"Would a bribe be in order then?"

Neither said anything. She pulled out what few coins the gypsies had given her and split it between them. They accepted them with the enthusiasm of two pieces of wood, not bothering to stop her when she walked past.

---

Music poured in through the opening at the end of the great hall, and she could see the couples waltzing by, happy as could be. If there had been time, she probably would have stopped to admire the grand marble pillars on either side of her and the beautiful tapestries that hung from the ceiling, but there _was_ no time. Téa quickened her pace and reached the end of the hall, joining the crowd watching the dance.

"Hello there," a man spoke next to her. She turned to see an elegantly dressed man somewhere in his mid forties. She nodded to him, but turned her attentions back to the dance.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance, my lady," he swept her a formal bow, one that she never would have thought to be directed to her. She shook her head,

"I'm very sorry, sir, but I'm only here tonight to see one person."

"That blasted prince," the gentleman sighed, "I'd advise you to give up such a foolish notion, lady, everyone knows he's betrothed to Princess Tiana."

"Princess Tiana?"

"Yes, the royal family that's visiting. There's a rumor spreading that he'll announce their engagement tonight. No point in placing your bid in for the crown now, you won't get it."

Téa nearly rolled her eyes, "I don't want that stupid crown."

He looked surprised, "You don't?"

"No! I just need to talk...to someone here. I don't intend to dance with the prince. Excuse me please."

She brushed past him and made her way through the crowd. Some of the men tipped their hats to her as she passed, some even asked her to dance. She ignored them all, she wasn't here to have fun. She was probably the only woman in the room not scheming to marry Namian, and thus the only woman secretly mocking them in her head. From the looks of it the ball was a great success, all the more reason to crash it. She asked a man next to her where the Kyrrian prince was, and followed the point of his finger to a stage on the other side of the room where three thrones sat.

Then she saw him, standing formally with his feet apart and hands behind his back. His yellow ringlets framed his face wonderfully, most of the strands falling into his eyes. He smiled to one of the women, a flash of brilliant white against a fair face. Téa cringed a little, why did he have to be so good looking tonight of all nights? It wasn't making this any easier for her.

She made her way towards him, standing at the end of the line. If she cut in front she would bring attention to herself, and she really didn't need that. The line was short, but it was going to take forever.

---

Namian smiled at the girl in front of him and thanked her for coming. Inside he felt dead, and he didn't want to do this anymore. During the course of the night he had chatted with hundreds of girls and danced with many of them, but none had sparked an interest. They had either pretended to be the girl of his dreams or severely lacked the talent to act. He still had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess.

The last girl in the line approached him. Thank the Creator. He nodded to her, not really looking at her but through her as he had with most of them. His mother had left some time ago to find out what was taking his father so long, so now he was the only one standing on the platform. He bowed and she curtsied.

"Welcome, lady. Where do you come from?"

"From the deepest circle of hell, your majesty, where miscreants like myself wallow in mud just waiting for a handsome prince to rescue them."

_That_ got his attention. Shocked, he looked at her for the first time and instant realized who it was. Téa stood before him, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her in the gown he had seen her steal back in Bast. Her hair was no longer crimson red but a very dark brown. He probably wouldn't have recognized her were it not for the casual smirk gracing her face.

"You came."

"As you obviously knew I would," She said with a grin, "Miss me?"

"Like a knife wound."

"Liar."

He smiled, "I didn't think you would ever come."

Her grin slowly faded away and she breathed deepl. She had to tell him or it was never going to happen, "Namian, I have something very important to tell you."

"Téa—" He began, but she interrupted him.

"Spare me whatever sappy thoughts you have on your mind. I mean this, I need to talk to you _now_."

Namian stifled a laugh. This was definitely Téa. He walked towards her and held out his hand,

"Dance with me."

"I told you, I have—"

"_Dance with me, _Téa."

Téa stared at him for a moment. His eyes were icy blue, the determination in them sending a shiver down her spine as if someone were running a piece of ice down it. It was the first time in their relationship that he had ever intimidated her. She took his hand and he walked her to the dance floor, the orchestra immediately stopping the dance and waiting for him.

"I'm impressed," said Téa, actually meaning it.

"Don't talk," he told her under his breath. They reached the middle of the dance floor and stood in front of each other. Namian's hand raised hers in the air, while the other slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Téa took a deep breath, her stomach flipping over inside. The music started and they began to dance, it was slow but kept at a steady pace, and soon others began to join them. Her cuts began to complain under the pressure of his hand, but she ignored them.

"Now we can talk," he told her. The music was loud enough so no one could hear them.

"Namian, you're family is in danger."

"What?"

He pulled her closer, and she almost yelped at the pain in her back. He leaned forward so he could talk in her ear,

"What are you talking about?"

"Russell is alive and plans to attack the castle," she told him, "but he's not the one behind it all."

"Who is?"

"A woman named Rhiannon. She claims to be a queen of this underground city in Westova. She's an apothecary of some sort; I think she had your grandfather poisoned. She was rejected by your father twenty years ago and now she wants revenge. She wants to take over the country."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me."

Namian took it all in slowly, not knowing what to think. Téa in the meantime was starting to breathe more heavily, the cuts in her back becoming so painful she couldn't think straight. Namian wasn't pressing that hard on her, but she was beginning to realize that pushing Calla into a gallop probably hadn't been the best idea. It felt like they all had reopened, and she was starting to feel dizzy.

"What happened?"

"A few days after you left I found some men who worked for Russell. I followed them but they found me and I was captured. I was taken to the underground city and put in the same cell as Hannah."

"How did you escape?"

"Simple chemistry," she smiled and winced a little, her vision was starting to blur around the edges, and she had no idea how much longer she was going to be able to stand, much less dance.

"And all this happened after I left you," Namian sounded as though he was angry with himself, but he calmed down, "I'm glad you escaped. Is Hannah all right?"

"Yes, she's with the gypsies," the pain suddenly shot up her back in several waves and she gasped, "Namian, we have to leave the room, now."

"Why? Are they coming tonight?"

"No, you idiot, I'm going to feint."

The prince now saw that she was beginning to sag in his arms. She stopped dancing and stepped back, wavering a little. He reached out to steady her, and saw that his hand was covered in blood. Téa's blood. Some of the women screamed and the dance stopped completely with all eyes on the two of them.

"Téa! What happened to you?"

"I...I really need to lie down," she said, her legs giving way beneath her. Namian was by her side instantly, arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Téa? Are you all right? Answer me!"

She didn't, she was out cold. He placed one arm around her shoulders and the other he slid under her knees, lifting her up. Several guards had broken through the crowd by now and he turned to them,

"One of you find the lady Mandy and tell her to meet me in the infirmary."

They saluted and one of them ran off to follow his orders. Still holding Téa in his arms, he left the room full of shocked guests.

---

A/N: bahahahahahaha! Behold, you cannot stone me to death this time, for I have put up the chicken wire of justice that protects noble authors such as myself! (Chicken wire breaks) Crap!

I'm really sorry I always take my freakin' time to update. I'm in college now, which is way worse than high school when it comes to schoolwork (oh my God, I've just realized that I've been writing this story since I was a sophomore, ahhhh!). But, I have found a way to pass the time in my boring classes by writing new chapters for my stories, so hopefully this will speed up the process. I love you my readers and I'm endlessly sorry for taking so long to update. I doubt my word is good anymore, but I will try to update soon. All who review shall receive a brownie and a hug for the torment I have caused.


	27. Solitude, no more

The palace infirmary was composed of white washed walls and white marble floors, so bright that it felt like morning even at night. Beds made with white linen sheets lined the walls, some of them filled with sick servants and soldiers injured on duty. The healers wore dark blue robes, a sharp contrast against the white, so they could be easily spotted if the infirmary became crowded.

Namian walked in through the arched entry, still holding an unconscious Téa in his arms. She was still bleeding and now his sleeve was soaked a dark red. The train of her gown dragged along the floor, so he had to be careful not to trip as he approached a nearby healer, who bowed when she saw them.

"Your majesty, the lady Mandy is waiting for you in the next room."

"Thank you," Namian made his way to a door in the far side of the infirmary. It was a room reserved specifically for royalty in times of emergency, and the last time Namian had been in there he had received a deep gash in his arm from fencing practice. That had been two years before he had met Téa.

The door was fixed so it could swing both ways, so all Namian had to do was push through, but Mandy beat him to it and opened the door wide for him.

"Bring her in, love."

He did so and Mandy shut the door behind him. The room was completely white as the room outside, but much smaller in comparison. It had only one bed off to the right side, cabinets containing medical supplies on the left, and a tall, long table in the middle.

"Can you lay her on her stomach?" Mandy asked. The prince nodded and laid Téa on the long wooden slab, gently turning her over so she lay face down. Upon looking at her back, the only indication that she was even bleeding was the dark spot on her dress where the blood had moistened cloth.

Mandy approached the table holding a pair of scissors. She cut along the spine and opened the back of the dress, revealing Téa's back to be completely covered in bloodied cuts and bruises. The fairy touched one of them tenderly.

"These wounds are deep, the must have used cat tails on her."

"Cat tails?"

"Hooks attached at the end of the whip. Meant for extremely permanent damages."

Namian shuddered and had to look away for a moment. Whoever had done this to her hadn't meant for her to leave alive. He could feel his anger rising in his throat, but had to force it back down when Mandy placed a soaked cloth in his hand.

"She's alive, Namian, that's the important thing. Now, clean."

He nodded and gently began to sponge at her naked back. Within minutes the rag was soaked through with crimson, but the condition of her skin began to improve. The cuts were more clearly visible with the blood wiped away, and her skin was left in a light rose color. Meanwhile Mandy had been preparing something by the cabinets, and finally finished brought a bowl over to the table. It was full of an almost metallic blue liquid, which Namian identified as something strictly fairy-made. She dipped a sponge in the stuff and began to wipe over each individual cut. Téa was still unconscious, but she flinched and began to whimper a little.

"Is it hurting her?" Namian asked.

Mandy smiled a little but continued to work, "She wouldn't be singing songs if she were awake, that's for certain."

-

Téa was in darkness, yet again. Nothing like a little time to yourself. She was fully aware of why she was there, but she also knew there was nothing she could do to wake herself up.

_Arleta…_

If Téa's subconscious had been in solid form, it would have jumped.

_Mother?_

_No, Arleta. You're mother and father are dead. _

A sensation overwhelmed her then. It was like anger, but anger was easier to describe then what she was feeling now.

_Get out of my head, Rhiannon!_

_And why would I do that? _

Téa tried to mentally block the underground queen, but Rhiannon's presence was overwhelming. It rolled over her mind like a warm lip of water. The woman had never struck her as anything other than human, so Téa concluded she must have been using one of her gnomes to communicate with her.

_Don't call me Arleta._

_I can do what I like, you are under my command whether you like it or not. What you fail to realize is this, Arleta. I let you escape. My spies were with you the entire ride to Frell, and you are in that castle because I arranged for you to be there. _

_Liar!_

_You think I would go through all this trouble just to lie to you? You are naïve and stupid, girl. I used you to infiltrate the castle, and now I will use you to destroy them._

If Téa could laugh, she would have, _Well, if I were as naïve and stupid as you think I am, I would help you. But you underestimate me; I will never do anything in your service. I have Hannah now, so you have nothing to make me do it. Nothing. _

_Even watching Namian die?_

Téa just lay there, floating. Nothing was real, and she couldn't speak. Rhiannon laughed. It was cold and cruel.

_So I was right, you do love him! Understand this, Arleta, I will get into the castle with or without your assistance. Without will only take longer, but I will get in. And when I do, the first person I find will be your handsome prince, and the last thing he will ever see is his blood on your face. _

Téa felt something warm and wet on her cheek. Could you cry while you were unconscious?

_But, if you do as I say, I will let him live. You both can escape the castle and none of my men will stop you. You can live the rest of your lives together, but only if you do as I tell you. So what is your decision?_

Téa didn't respond, but Rhiannon knew her answer.

_One of my men is already in the castle with you, his name is Aldren. He will find you and give you a pouch. At sunset, two days from now, pour its contents into the drinks of those guarding the gate. When they are dead open the gates. After this, you and your prince may escape. Wake up, Arleta. _

_-_

Téa's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the brightness.

The first thing she felt was warm, then safe, and then entirely confused. She was lying on her side facing a wall, her face so close to it she could see the grooves and shadows where the trails of paint overlapped each other. She continued to stare at it, breathing deeply so her heart would slow down.

Something landed on her cheek, and thinking it was a bug, she reached up to brush it away. Her fingertips were wet when she pulled them away. So she _had_ been crying, had the dream been real too? It had felt as though Rhiannon had been there inside her head, whispering in her ear. Téa didn't know what to think.

After having her fill of the wall, Téa decided to take in the rest of the room. Her back twitched in anticipation of the pain she was going to feel, so she moved slowly and carefully. But to her surprise, no pain came. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Lifting the white blanket slightly, she could see the sheets were perfectly white and unstained by blood, and to her ever constant shock, she could also see that she was barely wearing anything at all. From her navel to the tops of her breasts she was wrapped in bandages, and the only thing covering her modesty below was a sheet wrapped several times around her hips. Téa felt like one of those eastern gypsy girls, the ones who wore barely anything to cope with the heat.

Still staring at her new attire, she let her left hand slide behind her back to feel for the scars, but could find any.

"Fairy medicine can be a powerful thing."

The blanket instantly flew up to her neck, and Téa looked up for the first time. Namian was sitting on the other side of the room in a chair. He was still wearing his formal uniform she'd seen him in at the ball, but he had taken his jacket off and hung it on the chair. On his face was a sly smile and there was no mistaking the fact that he was enjoying himself.

She regarded him with a cautious eye, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since the minute I brought you in."

"_The whole time_?"

His smile grew wider, "Every glorious minute."

The ex-thief couldn't decide whether to get up and hit him or to burst out laughing. His smile was so endearing and humiliating at the same time, it was hard to make a decision. She sat up, keeping the covers securely pinned to her neck as she did so.

"What time is it?"

"The clock struck half past three a few minutes ago."

"Well, isn't it past your bedtime, your highness?" She crooked an eyebrow at him, which he mirrored.

"That's half past three _in the afternoon_, Téa."

She had been unconscious for almost an entire day? "Oh."

His face fell back to its amused expression, but this time Téa was ready for it. Lifting her head high and smiling right back, she let the blanket fall and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. The sheet stayed blessedly where it was on her hips, but her shoulders were completely bare and a good portion of her stomach was showing. Namian was now staring at the floor, his smile gone.

"Don't be embarrassed, your worship," Téa walked past him towards the cabinets, making sure to put an extra sway in her walk, "It's nothing you haven't already seen."

"You'd be surprised," he replied. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him no longer staring at the floor, and she shocked herself when she realized that she didn't mind it. She opened the cabinets and let her hands roam through all of the objects.

"What are you looking for?" She sensed him get up from the chair and come to stand next to her. He was close, _really_ close.

"I, um," she stuttered slightly. _Pull yourself together!_ "I'm looking for a mirror so I can see my back."

She turned to see if he had the answer to where it was, and it was suddenly very evident as to how close Namian was standing. He'd taken off his jacket, and despite the fact that his tunic was loose fitting; Téa could plainly make out the curves of his shoulder muscles. And when she looked up, she found his mouth. It was so close to hers…

When she realized what she had been looking a little too long, she forced her head up and looked him in the eyes. His face held no emotion, but his eyes were a different story.

"You don't have any scars, take my word for it."

"But how is that possible?"

"I told you, fairy medicine. The scar the ogres gave you is gone to."

Téa held up her right arm to check, and while she did she felt her stomach twist in knots.

Did he have to stand so damn close to her?

As though he read her mind, Namian left her side to retrieve his jacket. The tension of things unsaid was so heavy in the air it was suffocating. Téa couldn't stand it anymore.

"This can't work, Namian."

He turned to look at her, "What can't?"

"You and me. It won't happen, you know that right?"

The look he gave her was one of hurt mixed with anger. He stood up straight and looked her in the eye,

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"You're something in this world, I'm nothing. I always will be."

He watched her for a moment, eyes pleading for an explanation. She wished she didn't have to look back.

"You're something to me, Téa."

She stared at him in disbelief, "Don't give me that. You're the crowned prince of Kyrria, do you have any idea what an amazing gift that is? And because of me your life is in danger. Because of me your family could die!"

He walked up to her, slowly, making sure she would let him. When she did nothing to stop him, he placed a hand on either side of her face,

"Because of you, I have you."

She stared at him, not sure what to say. He stopped touching her face and took her hands in his.

"Téa, tell me you don't love me, and I'll walk out that door and you'll never have to see me again. But please, stop talking about what I am, it means nothing to me."

He left it there, but the words still hung in the air like a mist. Téa looked at him, then down at her hands wrapped in his. She wouldn't have traded the past few months for anything in the world, and for the first time in her life, she couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him, softly, on the lips.

That was her answer, and after a moment she pulled away with a small smile. But Namian quickly closed the gap again, pressing his mouth against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. She draped her arms behind his neck and kissed him back. Everything that had happened to her, her pain, her suffering, was suddenly gone, and she didn't care if it ever came back.

They parted, and Téa rested her forehead against his, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Neither will I."

The door opened then. Still holding each other, they both looked to see Namian's fairy godmother with somewhat of a surprised look on her face. The two teenagers instantly separated. Of course, _that _would fool her. Mandy put her hands on her hips, though she couldn't hide the amused look in her eyes.

"I see the lass is feeling better."

A little embarrased, Téa tried her best to curtsy, "I am. Thank you, my lady."

"Call me, Mandy, love," she winked at her, then produced a basket she had set down in the other room, "I brought you something to wear. Namian…"

He nodded and left the room, but not before giving Téa a quick smile. Once he had left, Mandy walked up to her and began unwrapping the bandages.

"Thank you for all you've done," said Téa, "Did Namian help too?"

Mandy smiled, "Don't worry, sweet, I made him leave the room."

Téa grinned back, "That's all I needed to know."

-

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, it's short, but I felt bad about being such a bad updater. I really am trying, you know, and your reviews are much appreciated. Hopefully this wasn't too sappy, I tried not to be. I'll do my best to end this story before you all die of old age.

Btw: I kinda sorta maybe borrowed some lines from the movie, "It could happen to you". But I thought it fit the scene very well, so no suing!


	28. Revelations

As long as she had been cook in the castle, Mandy had never heard so much gossip focused on one person in such a short time. Wherever she walked, servants would ask her about the girl that had fainted in the Prince's arms the night of the ball, to which she told them that the personal affairs of the royal family were none of their business. Téa had to adjust to her new surroundings before being exposed to the overwhelming effects of gossip, but the cost of keeping her name a secret was growing, as Mandy observed when she passed the throne room.

King Malik's charms had evidently not worked on Char, who had flat out refused to arrange a marriage between Namian and Tiana. The two leaders had spent a good deal of the morning arguing over the matter, and while Char remained calm and spoke rationally, King Malik face had turned two shades of red and his raised voice could be heard down the halls. The fairy entered the room silently, taking a spot on the wall next to the thrones. Neither Char nor King Malik noticed her entrance, but Ella did. She sat on her throne, thouroughly exhausted from watching the two of them bicker, and mouthed a soundless hello to her fairy godmother. Mandy nodded and watched the argument.

"Does our alliance mean nothing to you, boy? How can you not see the benefits, no, the _good _their marriage will do for both of our kingdoms?"

Char sighed, tired of hearing Malik explain his logic over and over again. He had woken up with a sore throat that morning and was in no mood to explain why he would not change his mind on the matter. While the king ranted on and on, he politely closed a fist over his mouth and coughed. When Malik was finished, he explained,

"I'm fully aware of the benefits, your majesty, but I do not agree with the means of getting them. Peace between two countries can be achieved without sacrificing our own children, and forcing two people to unite in marriage simply to strengthen an alliance is not reason enough to do so. My son and your daughter are entitled to their own happiness, why should they be denied love for an idea that only ever works in theory?"

"_Love_?" The king spoke as though the word tasted bitter, "Kingdoms have been destroyed by love, but what I am offering you is concrete! We can unify our two countries in strength and endurance with an arranged marriage. Let the children learn to live with each other, it is what my family has been doing for centuries."

_No wonder your wife is so miserable_, Char wanted to say. The thought was unkind, but Malik was pushing the line. Char coughed again.

"My decision is final, your majesty."

Malik turned one more shade, but nothing came out of his still open mouth. A deep growl erupted from his throat and he turned quickly, making his robes whirl about him. He and his servants stormed out of the room, leaving the young king to finally slump back in his chair in exhaustion.

"Tiana has far more power than I realized," Ella observed.

"Mmm?" Char emitted from his seat, his head resting on his hand.

"Malik only wants the alliance for Tiana because she wants Namian," she stated matter-of-factly, "It has nothing to do with diplomatic relations. She must have approached him a few days ago, but he refused her, so forcing him to marry her seems like the next best thing."

Char looked at her sidelong and grinned, "Didn't I read that in a book somewhere?"

Ella smiled, "I'm guessing Tiana did too."

Mandy cleared her throat, turning the attention of the couple onto her person. She didn't curtsy, as the other servants were required to.

"Yes, Mandy?"

"Our...patient is awake."

Ella straightened immedietely, followed by Char. They gave her their full attention.

Char asked, "Is she all right?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Have her wounds healed?" Ella inquired.

"No scars," Mandy said with a hint of pride in her voice, "Shall I fetch the young lady for an audience?"

"If she's willing," said Char, "Yes, we'd like to speak with her. Send for Namian as well."

Mandy nodded and turned to leave. She silently wondered how Namian was going to explain Téa's presence, considering neither parent knew of her involvment in his disappearance or how she recieved the cuts on her back, a fact that Mandy was quite curious to learn as well.

-

With Namian's prying eyes safely gone from the room, Téa dressed in the gown that Mandy had brought for her, and braided her long hair to pour into the hair net that had also come in the basket. Fastening the net to the sides of her head, she decided she loved that it kept her hair away from her face and off of her shoulders. Pulling on the matching shoes, she emerged from the private room.

Apparently, when she had told him to get out, Namian had fled the castle. At least, she couldn't find him anywhere in the infirmary or outside of it. Resolving to find him herself, Téa continued down the hall without a guide or any clue as to where she was going.

She passed a few servants, but they were too busy going about their morning work to notice that the object of their gossip was walking right past them. Even when she tried to stop and ask some of them for directions they would ignore her and keep walking. She decided that the castle couldn't possibly be that big and turned one corner after the other.

Bad idea. She soon found herself down a hall lined with nothing but doors and completely lost. The hall was dimly lit since there were no windows, and after traveling to the end of the hallway she found nothing but a dead end. Wonderful.

And to add to that, someone was screaming her head off in one of the rooms. Téa wasn't worried, though. There was the scream of terror, the scream of pain and the scream of frustration, and this one was definitely the latter. Cries of inchoherant sentances and slurs flooded out from under the door as Téa walked past it towards the open end of the hallway. She was ready to turn the corner when the door to the screams flew open and a young woman, no older than she, stormed out. Her blond curls were disheveled and falling into her face, her posture stooped over and face red from all the shouting. Her head snapped from one direction down the hall to the other, eyes finally settling on Téa.

"You! Servant!" She yelled and pointed at the young theif, who had halted mid-step and looked back, "Come here!"

Téa stood there, a little confused. Thinking the unfortunate being was behind her, she turned to look, but no one was there. They were completely alone in the hallway.

The girl had taken the moment to compose herself and brush her hair back with her fingers, but her heated glare was still on Téa, "I order you, come here this instant or I shall have you flogged for your imputence!"

The threat, though misled, was enough to make Téa's famous temper begin to boil in the pit of her stomach. From there, it rose slowly to her chest, so forceful she could feel the heat creeping into her face and buiding pressure in her head, as though it was going to explode once it found it had nowhere else to go. Téa stared down the wench and gripped her hands into fists in an effort to calm down.

"I don't know who you think you are--"

"You dare speak to royalty in such a manner!" The girl strode up to her, confident of her supposed power over everyone, "Do you know who I am?"

The princess was a few inches shorter than her, so Téa had to tilt her head forward and look down to meet her gaze. Despite the fact that she had just stated she didn't know who the woman was, Téa repeated herself, "No."

Without warning, she slapped Téa smartly across the face, "That'll be both of your hands in the thumbscrews for failing to recognize a royal guest. You servants are so _stupid_ here!"

Téa touched her now burning skin, dumbstruck. It wasn't the first time someone had taken a swing at her, but she'd have never expected it from someone she could literally pick up and throw across the room. The princess stared up at her, smirking triumphantly as though she expected Téa to start crying or groveling at her feet. When Téa did neither, she frowned and slapped her again.

But this time Téa's fist connected with her jaw.

Just as Namian turned the corner.

"Téa!" He shouted and rushed over to them. Tiana was on the floor, out cold, while Téa shook out her hand to get some feeling back. He bent down and lifted the princess' head, examining to see if she was all right. Téa watched him,

"I didn't hit her that hard."

"Didn't hit her that _hard_? Téa, she's _unconscious_."

"Probably fainted from the shock of being hit by a peasant."

Namian shook his head and continued to check her jaw. She seemed perfectly fine, nothing broken, but she would have a serious bruise within the hour. He looked up at Téa, not happy.

"You do realize that you've just sucker punched King Malik's daughter?"

Téa barely batted an eye, "Wench slapped me."

Namian continued to stare grimly at her, like a father who'd caught his child with a broken dish. But all in an instant his expression changed and he began to laugh, so hard that he was forced to hold his stomach for support. Téa, a little surprised by the sudden outburst, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She had expected at least a lecture, or something. But there Mr. High-and-Mighty was, bent over an unconscious princess and laughing without showing signs of stopping.

Royalty were so weird.

She waited, rather impatiently, for him to finish. When he was finally done, he scooped Tiana up and carried her back in her room. After setting her gently on the bed, he came out, closing the door behind him. Expecting the lecture to come then, Téa waited where she was. But instead he walked straight towards her, put one hand on either side of her face, and kissed her.

"You've saved me a headache, believe me," He grinned once their lips parted, "Now, I need you to come with me."

"Where to?"

He began pulling her towards the end of the hallway, "My mother and father wish to speak with you."

Téa halted so fast Namian nearly pulled her over with his grip on her arm.

"Wait a minute! You want me to meet your parents?"

He gave her a look, "You faint in my arms with your back covered in blood and you _don't _think my parents would be the least bit curious?"

"But...but what about..."

"What?"

"Do they think I kidnapped you?"

Namian paused for a moment, thinking, "Uh, actually, they don't know that you were involved."

"Well, aren't they going to find out?"

"Not unless you tell them."

"But how do I explain myself without telling them about Rhiannon?"

Namian didn't say anything. The law he had found was still painfully clear in his mind, and he couldn't put Téa at risk like that. But if his family was also in danger, that made the situation a bit more complicated.

He squeezed her arm, reassuring, and smiled a little, "We'll figure something out."

-

Téa had never been so nervous about meeting new people in her life. As they approached the throne room, all she could think about was how not to embarrass herself when she opened her mouth. This was, after all, the King and Queen of Kyrria. There was barely a child in the known world who didn't know their story.

When they entered she saw them standing together, not with their thrones elevated above the rest, but on the same floor as them, holding hands. For once, rumors didn't lie; they were exactly as Téa had imagined them. Queen Eleanor was beautiful and composed, but not snobbishly formal, and King Charmont was an older version of Namian, extremely handsome and smiling in a friendly way. Téa now understood why Rhiannon was so bitter over losing him.

At first Téa stood awkwardly, not sure of what she should do. Namian left her side and walked up to his father, who pulled his son into a warm embrace. His mother followed suit, and then all three of them turned towards Téa.

Clumsily, she tried her best to curtsy. No one had ever taught the girls in the tribe how to behave in front of royalty (though, truthfully, she would have avoided anyone who tried.) The going-down part went fine, but coming back up she wobbled a little and her knees cracked loudly.

"Sorry," she said before she could stop herself. She felt her face go red and looked away, but Queen Eleanor was already walking towards her with her arms outstretched. Téa stood awkwardly as the famous queen took both of her hands in her own. Eleanor leaned forward slightly and spoke low so that only the two of them could hear,

"At least your knees only crack when you go up," she winked at her.Upon hearing this, Téa smiled, instantly liking Namian's mother. The queen took her arm and lead her over to King Charmont, who bowed. Téa mentally sighed and began another curtsy, but the Queen's grip on her arm prevented her from doing so.

"That won't be necessary," Eleanor left her and walked to stand by her husband. Now Téa felt as though on review, standing in front of two Kyrrian monarchs. She held her arms behind her back and glanced sidelong at Namian, who was standing a few feet behind his parents. But it wasn't for long, the King turned his head and looked directly at his son, gesturing for him to join Téa.

The Prince did so, hesitantly, and once he was by Téa's side, King Charmont opened his mouth to speak,

"Lady, on behalf of my family, we are pleased to see you recovered so quickly."

"Thank you, sire."

"But I'm sure you know the reason we've summoned you here. "

Téa saw Namian cringe slightly out of the corner of her eye.

_Here it comes, _she thought. King Charmont's expression grew very serious.

"Who were you with that would have you whipped with cat-tails?"

The Queen added, "Those are illegal in most countries."

Téa hesitated to explain herself. The very fact that Rhiannon had the power to enter her mind was frightening enough, but she also knew that the queen of the underground had spies in the castle and possibly other means of eavesdropping. She bit her lips inwardly and looked at Namian, hoping that he would understand what she wasn't telling him to do. Namian touched her arm, slightly, and said,

"This room is protected from outside magical forces, Téa. She can't hear you in here."

Oh, he was good.

"She?" Charmont raised a quizzical brow.

Téa spoke freely now, "Queen Rhiannon. She wants me to help her in a plot to...kill you."

Needless to say, the Queen and King didn't exactly have the reaction Téa was expecting. They both advanced on her, faces full of anxious curiosity.

"Rhiannon? Who is this woman?"

"How do you know her?"

"Do you work for her?"

Téa was tempted to reply "maybe" to all of the questions, but then in her experiences, royalty didn't take well to cynicism. She decided to go with the honest approach.

"Rhiannon is queen of an underground city somewhere in Westova, I can't tell you exactly where because I was blindfolded. She told me she was scorned by you when you met the queen at the gala twenty years ago."

King Charmont went from curious to confused, "My life is being threatened by one of the hundreds of women I _didn't choose_ that night?"

Queen Eleanor seemed to be holding back a smirk, "I'd like to say I'm suprised, but considering who some of my competition was--"

"What _I would like to know_," Charmont interrupted, apparently not finding this as funny as his wife was, "Is what _your _involvment is in all of this."

Téa swallowed and looked at Namian again. The Kyrrian prince decided then was a good time to speak,

"Father, Téa's involvment with this woman is entirely innocent."

Charmont looked grimly at his son. Téa could practically see his trust in her draining out of him.

"Namian, do you know what this woman's past is? She says she's been sent here by this queen to kill me--"

"_Help in a plot_!" Téa interrupted quickly, "Not kill you myself, per se." She shut her mouth the instant the King shifted his gaze to her.

"Lady, I'm sorry but I cannot trust you until I hear the full story," His eyes went back to Namian, "_from my son_."

Namian cringed a little and looked to Téa, who could do nothing but shrug her shoulders. Eleanor observed this but said nothing. The prince paused for a moment, then looked his father squarely in the eyes,

"Father," he began, "Téa is innocent because I know her. She was captured by Rhiannon because of me...because _I left her._"

"Namian--" Téa started, but shut her mouth again. She knew he was in deep enough.

Eleanor spoke, this time to Téa, "You know my son, lady?"

The ex-theif nodded.

"Téa," Namian told them, "was the reason I left the castle all those months ago."

To call the next three hours informative would have been a gross understatement.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hello. I would like to take this opportunity to share an email I recieved a few weeks back...

**U SUCK! Gawd, why wont you UPDATE! U need to come on and finish this story because i feel like I"m going to die of old age b4 this all finishs. this story rocks and your making it so lng its like it will neeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeeer end! DONT BE A JERK AND UPDATE SOON PUHLEEZZZ!**

Thank God she used almost all capitals or I never would have known how she felt!

I replied to this email, telling the young (I'm assuming) thirteen year old that she wasn't making up for her blatant rudeness by telling me my story rocks. This is no way to review for a story, people. When a story takes a while to update, there is a reason for it, I don't take this long because I like to torture people. Now, most you guys have been very mature and wonderfully patient readers, and I'm thrilled that so many people like my story, but every once in a while I get something like this in my inbox that really doesn't encourage me to write any faster. The story is coming to an end, I guarentee it, so please be patient and act like adults when leaving a review for a story. I say this not only on behalf of myself, but for all the authors here.

Now that that's taken care of, I would like to point out that I've changed the actors I chose for Tea and Namian on my castpage. Just click on the homepage in my bioand let me know what you think. I'm writing as fast as I can and I'll get the new chapter to you soon, I promise!


	29. Waiting

Téa stood in one of the castle's many hallways, unsure of what she should do or where she should go. In the twenty-four hours since she had been forced to explain herself to the Kyrrian royal family, everyone had been a little on edge, herself included. It was no wonder with a homicidal egomaniac threatening to kill them all, but all things considered the young woman knew that things could be much, _much_ worse.

The princess that Téa had knocked unconscious just hours before had left the castle with her mother and father, apparently having refused to acknowledge that anyone had struck her at all. The bruise surrounding her left eye had sent King Malik into an uproar befitting a six year old, but Namian and his family had flat out denied any involvement. Téa watched them leave from an above window, and fought the urge to wave when she saw Tiana stick her head out her carriage window.

No one was to know of what really happened, so naturally by now the _entire castle_ knew, and since then whenever Téa passed by a servant they would stop and give her a small smile before continuing on their way.

Unfortunately there were now bigger fish to fry. Once Rhiannon's plot had been revealed to the royals, everyone had been split on what exactly they could do. The fact that the castle had been infiltrated both shocked and angered King Charmont, while Queen Ella insisted that they evacuate the castle. Namian wanted to stay and fight, and it was eventually agreed upon that Téa wait for Rhiannon's messenger before deciding on what they would ultimately do. No one could be evacuated, as they couldn't be sure that Rhiannon's messenger would overhear and warn the queen and her army. So, for now, they waited. This, of course, did not sit well with the ex-thief.

"So I have to be the bait? _That's_ fair," she remembered grumbling to no one in particular.

Namian rolled his eyes at her as they walked away from the throne room, "Yes, _it is_. Has it even occurred to you that you're the one responsible for this mess?"

"Hey, Russell kidnapped—"

"After _you_ stole from him out of spite!"

Téa smiled coyly, "You know you're highness, you had better show some appreciation soon or I'm liable to go back there and tell their royal majesties about our little adventure in Bast."

"Well, I wasn't about to let you have all the fun."

He flashed her a boyish grin and Téa found herself wanting to kiss him right there in front of everyone, but her better judgment won out and she instead gave him a little nudge in the shoulder,

"Don't look now, your highness, but you're beginning to think like us common folk."

"I certainly hope not. If all of my subjects behave that way I may as well give up my crown now."

Téa opened her mouth to speak, but Mandy caught up to them before she had the chance to say anything. The fairy godmother placed her hand gently on Namian's shoulder and spoke low,

"Namian, love, if the lady is to meet with this so-called queen's messenger, you had best leave her be."

The prince didn't bother to hide the disappointment on his face, much to Téa's amusement. He let his godmother steer him away and she suddenly found herself all alone once again.

Now here she was, hours later, and all she could do was wait for this fellow Aldren to show himself. So far no one had attempted to even speak to her. Possibilities had begun to race through her head: had she missed him somehow? Had Rhiannon overheard of her betrayal? What if all this was just a rouse and she had been playing the fool all along?

Téa hated to admit it, but that final thought scared her the most. She leaned up against a wall and let her head rest against the cool stones. She was now very, _very annoyed. _She felt listless and an even bigger fool by the minute.

_Forget it!_ This Aldren or whoever he was wasn't going to show himself, and Téa finally decided that she could only wait on this nonsense for so long.

She pushed herself away from the wall and made her way back to her room. It was then, and only then, that she realized someone else had appeared in the hallway and the exact time she had left the wall. A figure only a few meters behind her began to creep up on her right, and Téa unconsciously sped up her steps. She felt four fingers snake themselves around her arm and a hoarse voice whisper into her ear,

"A gift."

Something weighed down in her pocket and Téa looked down to realize the poison had already been slipped in. She spun around to see man but he had already let go of her and turned down a different hallway. The whole incident had happened so fast that she couldn't remember anything but a blur in a doublet. So that was it? Téa had at least expected a few more instructions or a "Long live the Queen!" from this man but not so. Rhiannon's servants didn't mess around, that was for certain.

The young woman stood alone in the hall as servants rushed by her, completely unaware of what had just happened. Téa reached into her pocket and pulled out the small pouch to examine it.

It was no bigger than her thumb, and yet this pouch contained enough poison to kill two fully grown men. Maybe Rhiannon was as good at alchemy as she claimed to be. A scary thought, indeed. Regardless, Téa turned on her heels and headed straight towards the royal quarters--

_Wait a minute!_ She halted mid-stride. How did she know that she wasn't being watched? Téa only knew of one servant in the castle under Rhiannon's employ but what if there were more? She looked down at the pouch in her hand; she couldn't give this to Namian now, at least not so openly. The attack was only a day away and she had to find _someone _trustworthy to make the delivery...but who?

* * *

Other than Mandy and the royal family, whom Rhiannon's servant would undoubtedly be watching, Téa could find no one in the castle to help her. Turning a corner and making her way down an extremely long flight of stairs, Téa stepped out into the courtyard. A stiff, cold breeze greeted her face and blew about her skirts as she made her way towards the center. Everywhere there were people, trading, talking, guarding, or whatever they were meant to do. But there was no one there that Tea knew, let alone trust with making it back to Namian with such a dangerous object. She felt dumb, just standing there, but it wasn't until she spied an orange rolling towards her that Tea began to think she had lost her sanity.

At first she thought nothing of it, thinking that someone had probably dropped it. But as she watched, she noticed that the orange actually _changed course_ to evade being stepped on by the many courtiers walking past. The fruit wound and turned, spinning about in a lively manner and narrowly missing many a foot. No one else in the courtyard seemed to notice this fruit's ridiculous behavior and Téa began to wonder if all that had happened had finally made her to go mad. The orange came to rest in front of her feet and she stared at it, dumbstruck.

"Look, either I'm crazy or they are," she spoke down to the fruit as though it would answer. The small orange didn't reply but instead had another small burst of energy and began circling about her feet like it was very small, very round, very orange little dog. Téa herself began to turn in circles as she watched it, amazed that none of the other people in the courtyard had even noticed. Perhaps this was normal behavior for a orange in Frell?

Then without warning the little orange suddenly shot off in a new direction, again dancing about the people to avoid being stepped on, unbeknownst to them. Téa watched as it rolled straight into the stables and out of sight.

She hesitated, unsure of what to do. As though it could read her thoughts, the orange appeared again in the doorway, but disappeared just as quickly.

"Fine!" she threw up her hands in defeat and headed towards the stables.

Oddly enough, no one was there except for the horses, not even a stable boy. There was just the lone orange, which sat on the floor in the middle of its immense surroundings as though it was waiting for her. It teetered back and forth on its surface while Téa approached it slowly, getting closer and closer.

"Little orange, you'd best grow a mouth and start talking or you're going to end up on my fruit plate tonight."

She lunged for it, but the little orange shot backwards. Téa gasped as she hit the floor while the orange evaded her grasp and rolled towards the end of the stables. In an instant she was on her feet and chased after it, no longer caring why she was running after an orange and how stupid she looked all covered in dirt from the stable floor. The orange rolled only a little faster than Tea, staying just out of her reach and bringing the former red-head to her last nerve.

Then, finally, the orange reached it's destination. It turned into an empty stable and hopped up onto a boot, then rolled up a pant leg until it finally found itself in a hand. Tea turned into the stable and stopped, startled by this new presence. She stood up straight and let her eyes focus on the form in the shadows, before suddenly realizing that there were two sets of eyes looking back at her.

"Did you miss us, Téa?" Bowen asked with a wicked grin. Tanya giggled behind him as he tossed her the orange.

"Hello there," Téa replied calmly as if she had _not_ just been chasing after an inanimate object, "Now if you two don't mind, I need to have some words with that orange..."

Tanya laughed and placed the now lifeless fruit back into her travel sack, "Well, how else were we supposed to get your attention? No one would let us into the courtyard and there's a guard by the gate who would be very sore to see that we made it this far inside."

Téa sighed, "When this is all over I'm going to have a talk with Namian about this castle's defense, because as far as I can see there is none!"

Bowen held his grin and stepped out of the shadows, "Well I can't vouch for that, because we've spent the past two days just trying to sneak past that bloody guard without being thrown back out. And let me tell you, they tend to become agitated when you have no travel papers. It wasn't until Tanya removed some of the outside wall that we even managed to get in."

"Like I said, _no_ defenses," Téa replied as she glanced at Tanya, "And _you_ are probably the worst fairy in existence! Don't your people have laws about where an when you can use magic?"

"Not when my friends are in danger," The fairy replied with a hint of defiance.

"Why couldn't you just conjure up some travel papers, then?"

Tanya frowned, "_That_ is big magic, and I wouldn't dare risk it in this town, not with the royal family being friends of the fairies."

Téa shrugged," All right then, you've explained the how. Now you can explain the _why._"

"Well, we couldn't rightly leave you on your own after that whole mess," Bowen explained, "So we thought we'd drop by to offer some assistance. Need any?"

Ah, that was music to her ears! Téa flashed a knowing smile at the gypsy and fairy, reached into her pocket and brought out the pouch,

"My friends, you have no idea..."

.

* * *

**A/N: What the hell? Dincristiel's _alive_? Weird...**

**By the way I finished my cast page as well -- I feel so efficient! You can all thank Christopher Egan for this long-overdue update, as I was watching _Kings_ on NBC the other week and realized, "Wow, he's perfect as Namian." I mean, seriously, this guy is _exactly_ what I had been picturing in my head for the past, oh what has it been now, six years??**

**So I just _had_ to update the cast page and then I realized that it would be completely pointless unless I added on a new chapter (because I'm pretty sure y'all gave up on me a _long_ time ago). Funny how these things work out, eh? Please check it out, it's my homepage on my profile and since Geocities is shutting down later this year this may be your last chance to see it!**

**Hello again, I've missed you all.**


End file.
